Over the hills and far away
by circelilith
Summary: En la época de la Inglaterra medieval, los reinos tradicionales pelean por sobrevivir a la aplastante influencia de la corona, pero más que peleas en el campo de batalla, se convierte en un juego de estrategia que terminará por atar los destinos de quienes no lo deseaban así. Ahora, los involucrados descubrirán qué es más fuerte, el poder o el amor. UA Saga x Saori
1. Prologo

**Pues si, sigo viva. Solo que me ha costado dedicarle el tiempo necesario a este proyecto. En esta ocasión, es un SagaxSaori en un UA, he querido hacer algo mas detallado e informado y con una amplia gamma de personajes. Nunca he hecho algo parecido, asi que espero no halla quedado tan mal.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Entre el siglo X y XI, el rey Apolo de Inglaterra luchaba contra la sed de poder de varios países enemigos. Su territorio estaba dividido tanto en ideologías como en motivaciones. Su ambición lo había hecho entrar en varios conflictos innecesarios y agotadores, y ahora se veía en la necesidad de buscar alianzas con los reyes de los territorio que por derecho, deberían ya pertenecerle. Él, un hombre orgulloso y vanidoso, buscaba en todo momento tener un lazo con sus inferiores, no por sabiduría sino por conveniencia, pues sabía que en determinado momento, podría cortar sus cabezas y prescindir de ellos. Estaba decidido a unificar Inglaterra y atar los cabos sueltos, para dar paso a un gran imperio.

Las cosas las complicaban que éstas alianzas dependieran en su mayoría, de jóvenes príncipes que carecían del carácter que Apolo necesitaba de su lado, pero aún así, jugaría sus cartas lo mejor posible. Él era un hombre de carácter firme, de mediana edad y con la experiencia necesaria para convertir a aquel país dividido, en un imperio.

\- 0 -

El Rey Sísifo de Wessex era un hombre de temperamento calmado y pasivo. Tenía la experiencia de más de 20 años en el trono de uno de los siete principales reinos de la isla y sabía que contaba con el favor del Rey Apolo, que hacía relativamente poco había llegado al poder. Aunque se sabía que era un estratega y guerrero poderoso, prefería no caer en provocaciones y había mantenido su reino en relativa paz por varios años, una paz difícil de conseguir en esos tiempos.

Su esposa, la Reina Artemisa de Wessex, por su lado era bastante diferente a él, una mujer fría y ambiciosa, que había conseguido el favor del rey bajo dudas de su honorabilidad, pues se decía que había mandado matar a la anterior prometida del Rey Sísifo. Su mirada producía temor tanto en sus iguales como en sus súbditos y se decía que no había cosa que se propusiera, que no lograra conseguir. Y a pesar de todo lo que se murmuraba de ella, el Rey Sísifo no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Wessex era uno de los más prósperos de los 7 reinos de la época, situado al suroeste de la isla. El resto de los reinos veían a Wessex como una gran competencia, pues el oro y el poder del reino iba en ascenso, además de tener garantizada la sucesión del trono en una línea de sangre pura.

Los reyes habían tenido 2 hijos. Aioria de Wessex, un joven de 16 años, de considerable altura y complexión mediana, cabellos castaño claro y ojos azules, a quien le gustaba ir a cazar y el arte de la espada. Aún estaba en progreso su educación y tenía una actitud relajada ante la vida que le había tocado. Por su parte el primogénito y heredero al trono, Aioros de Wessex era un hombre de ya 27 años, alto, muy parecido a su hermano, de no ser por su cabello más oscuro. Su disciplina y valor solo era comparado con su orgullo y vanidad. Él estaba consiente de su papel en la historia de su reino, por lo que siempre mantenía la cabeza fría y su papel como príncipe era lo que más le importaba. Ser el futuro rey, era su mayor expectativa en la vida y toda su juventud había estado preparándose para ello.

Ambos príncipes llevaban una educación estricta, estudiando varias lenguas como latín, francés, incluso un poco de gaélico por la situación de su país. Habían sido instruidos en artes, filosofía, estrategia bélica, historia, entre otras ciencias. Además de recibir un arduo entrenamiento en el arte de la espada, la flecha y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aioros pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en estos entrenamientos, así cómo en la tarea de mantener a raya a bandidos y traidores, actividades las cuales compartía con su mejor amigo y primer general de sus tropas, Sir Saga de Kent, un hombre de 28 años, considerable altura, cuerpo atlético y marcado, largos cabellos añiles y ojos verdes. Ambos eran inseparables y disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro, se entendían como nadie más podía hacerlo y no había quien les pudiera ganar en un enfrentamiento cuando peleaban hombro con hombro. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos, desde que Saga había emigrado de su natal Kent para convertirse en la mano derecha del príncipe.

Muchas de las noches, terminaban en la taberna del reino, bebiendo y charlando a gritos, para el deleite de los presentes. Esa noche, era una de esas.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que fuiste al caer en esa treta, era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya cállate -decía Aioros molesto- Tu ni siquiera alcanzaste a llegar a tiempo. ¿Que clase de caballero? ¡No! ¿de General es Sir Saga? Que no puede cumplir su deber de mantener al príncipe a salvo.

-Uno que cree que el príncipe puede salvar su trasero él solo.

-Si mi madre te escuchara…

-Ah si, Lady Artemisa me exiliaría al dirigirme a su amado primogénito de ese modo.

-Lo dices en broma, pero deberías tener cuidado, porque es verdad… ¿Y qué harías entonces? ¿Regresar a Kent y reclamar tu trono?

-Jamás. Bien sabes que eso quedó atrás. Hace mucho que decidí alejarme de ese trono y de mi vida allá.

-Pues de verdad que yo nunca lo he entendido ¿Cómo preferir ser un don nadie en otro reino, a ser el futuro rey en otro lado?

-Yo tengo mis razones -dijo el peliazul en tono meditabundo- las cosas que ví, que viví, no las podré borrar, pero no seré parte nunca más de eso… Y ya no soy ningún heredero a nada, solo soy yo mismo.

-Además que me extrañarías demasiado ¿no?

El mayor responde con un puñetazo en el hombro al príncipe.

-¿Y que dice Lady Hilda? ¿Sigue esperando a que le propongas matrimonio?

-No tiene opción -dice entre risas- pero sí, aún sigue interesada en mí.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser eso posible.

-¡Oye! ¿Que no ves? -dice levantándose de su silla- Tengo un excelente porte, un prominente futuro como rey ¿Quien se podría resistir?

-Bonito futuro le espera a tu lado -dice sarcástico- usarás más el espejo que ella.

-En vez de criticarme, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo. Cada vez te pones más viejo, amigo. Ya deberías sentar cabeza.

-Eso no es lo mío. No puedo atarme a alguien en este momento o nunca, quizás. Tener a una mujer a mi lado solo me haría pensar en lo infeliz que la haría.

-No creo que Lady Pandora se sienta infeliz cuando está a tu lado -codeándolo- esa mujer se muere por ti.

-Ella… No estoy interesado en llevar eso más allá.

-¿Más allá? Pero si es un secreto a voces que te visita por las noches.

-Arr...No. -dijo molesto- justo es lo que intento evitar, que se creen falsas expectativas. Eso pasó por estúpido pero… Ahora no sé cómo hacerla entender sin convertirme en un perfecto imbécil.

-Pues no se ve que sea una mujer que acepte un no por respuesta.

\- 0 -

Irlanda era una tierra de nadie. Había pasado de ser un mágico imperio Celta, a un territorio inhóspito, lleno de guerras, traiciones y reyes derrocados. Los cuatro principales clanes que alguna vez habían estado unidos, ahora competían por conseguir el mayor control y se traicionaban entre sí. Además, el clima y la falta de recursos azotaban a los pobladores de aquellas comarcas.

Algunos clanes habían olvidado que tiempo atrás, todos eran uno, y habían decidido seguir a la naciente corona inglesa, la cual ofrecía protección y lujos para los gobernantes que se mostraran dispuestos a seguir los deseos del Rey Apolo. Así lo habían hecho los clanes de Connacht y Úlster, siendo los primeros en dar la espalda al tratado de paz entre ellos, para dar paso a una tibia y civilizada guerra de poder.

Los clanes de Munster y Leinster seguían resistiéndose a formar parte de lo que ellos consideraban un sacrilegio para sus creencias y tradiciones paganas que no querían desechar. El clan Leinster sin embargo, estaba próximo a cambiar.

Shion, Rey de Leinster, alguna vez había sido un monarca respetado, tanto por foráneos como por propios. Era un hombre justo, noble, de intachables principios. Provenía de una larga cadena de druidas antiguos y, aunque él nunca aprendió el oficio, su madre Mayura le había inculcado el respeto a la naturaleza, la búsqueda del equilibrio universal, así como la igualdad y libertad entre todos los seres de la creación. Shion contrajo nupcias con una bella noble llamada Olivia, con quien tuvo 2 hijos, Saori, la primogénita y Mu, el menor.

Para pesar del rey, su esposa había fallecido en su segundo parto y por varios años guardó el luto correspondiente y la educación de sus hijos había quedado a cargo de Mayura. El rey usualmente estaba en diversas campañas para mantener intacto el territorio del clan, por lo que la druidesa había acogido a sus nietos, enseñándoles toda la sabiduría y rituales que su experiencia le podía dar.

Pero después de un lustro de duelo, Shion decidió contraer nuevas nupcias con una inglesa, Eris. La mujer había llegado a cambiarlo todo, quería convertir Leinster en un lugar más moderno. Se la pasaba organizando galas, invitando familiares y despreciando las tradiciones que el clan mantenía. Una rivalidad entre Eris y Mayura fue inevitable. El rey incómodo pero sumiso, decidió apoyar a su nueva esposa.

Sus hijos fueron creciendo poco a poco, bajo la tutela de su abuela, pues Shion se había alejado de ellos. Mu aún tenía 10 años y debía continuar sus estudios, pero Saori se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita, por lo que la druidesa decidió hacer el rito de iniciación que le daría el reconocimiento ante su pueblo y el status para continuar con el legado familiar.

El rey había decidido no participar más en estos ritos, debido a las constantes riñas con Eris, quien criada bajo un régimen católico, veía a estas tradiciones como rituales paganos y demoníacos. Ella se oponía incluso a que Mayura continuara cerca de sus hijastros, pero eso le había sido más difícil de evitar.

La noche especial de la princesa había llegado, los representantes más sabios de la comunidad se encontraban presentes. Una gran hoguera había sido encendida en esa noche de junio. La comunidad celebraba el día más largo del año por lo que luz del sol parecía resistirse a morir, había un ambiente de fiesta y felicidad; doncellas danzaban con guirnaldas sobre su cabeza y celebraban la fertilidad de la tierra. Poco tiempo después, el ambiente cambió, tornándose más solemne. Saori hizo acto de presencia, usando un vestido negro con relieves de triskeles dorados que dividían la prenda a lo largo y cubierta por una capucha que salía de la espalda del mismo vestido.

La druidesa Mayura, ataviada en su túnica blanca, trazó el circulo en la tierra, llamando a los elementales. Saori miraba emocionada el poder que sentía emanar de su abuela; a pesar de su edad, ella la respetaba y admiraba, pues le parecía una mujer sumamente sabia y poderosa. Mu observaba el rito de lejos, junto a otros druidas de la comunidad, esperaba algún día seguir los pasos de su hermana mayor.

Cuando Mayura terminó de encender las 4 velas que miraban hacia los 4 puntos cardinales, sonó la campana ritual para llamar a los espíritus elementales. Tomó aceite de roble y lo consagró para luego frotarlo en las manos y pies de Saori, "Q _ue tus pasos y tus actos sean guiados por los dioses, que tu camino sea siempre el de la verdad, que tus manos reconforten al herido y que tu paso firme te lleve siempre hacia tu libertad. Cernunnos*, lleva a tu hija por los bosques y enseñale tus secretos. Taramis*, dale el poder y fuerza de la tormenta para enfrentar al mal"_

Saori se arrodilló sosteniendo su athame* " _Con este athame canalizo mi poder y honro a mis ancestros, con este athame combato a los malos espíritus y mejoro todo a mi alrededor, yo te consagro y uno mi vida a los elementales, abriendo mis sentidos para escucharlos. Así sea."_

 _\- 0 -_

En Wessex, los ánimos se habían alterado al haberle llegado rumores al Rey Shion, que el reino de Lindsey, dirigido por el rey Mino, se disponía a atacarlos. El monarca de Wessex había decretado cerrar fronteras y enviar a sus generales al frente para preparar una respuesta ante el inminente ataque.

Los generales partieron de inmediato, y el príncipe Aioros decidió hacer lo mismo, por lo que tomó algunas cosas de su majestuosa habitación y caminó por uno de los pasillos del palacio.

-No estarás pensando en aventurarte en esta estúpida batalla ¿o si?

-Madre…

-Aioros, sé que tu juventud te hace querer sentir emociones y vivir aventuras, eso es normal en alguien como tú, de hecho puede ser enriquecedor. Pero debes tener en mente que tu no eres como el resto de los hombres que tu padre manda al frente. Ellos pueden morir y ser remplazados con facilidad. Tu no.

-Lo sé. Pero no me siento cómodo sabiendo que todos esos hombres estarán allá luchando por nuestros intereses, mientras yo solo me quedo aquí.

-Oh hijo, aún te falta demasiada experiencia. Algún día comprenderás que el deber de un líder es ver más allá de esa clase de sentimentalismos y actuar con la mente fría.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Lo sé. Solo te pido que te quedes a distancia. Necesitamos que vuelvas en una pieza.

El príncipe asintió y continúo su camino. Cada vez que algo así sucedía, envidiaba un poco a su mejor amigo, quien podía mostrar su valentía y lealtad para quien él decidiera hacerlo, sin que nadie le cuestionara nada. Tomó su corcel blanco y se cabalgó veloz, debía apresurarse si quería alcanzar el regimiento de Saga.

La batalla se definió de manera rápida pues por mucho que el Rey Minos ansiara ampliar sus horizontes, su ejercito no se comparaba con el de Wessex. Muchas veces no importaba si los superaban en número, los generales con los que contaban se destacaban por su lealtad y supremacía en el combate. Había tres en especial, que marcaban una notable diferencia, pues si alguno de ellos iba al frente, la victoria estaba prácticamente asegurada.

Sir Dokho era un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo, de baja estatura y tez morena, con una capacidad estratégica que lo hacía anticiparse a los movimientos de cualquier enemigo. Su carácter era noble y justo, pero bastante blando cuando se trataba de sus allegados. Había formado una familia y ciertamente, veía cercana la hora de retirarse del campo de batalla.

Sir Angelo era el más joven de los generales al servicio de la corona Wessex, se había destacado a temprana edad por su ambición y fuerza. Nunca tenía reparos en terminar con el enemigo, jamás se detenía a pensar en los daños colaterales, era recio y aguerrido. No formaba lazos de amistad alguno con sus compañeros, pues creía que eso lo hacía débil, así que pocos lo conocían a fondo.

Sir Saga había llegado al reino a la edad de 14 años, huyendo de conflictos familiares. Era el legítimo heredero del reino de Kent, pero había claudicado a favor de su hermano menor Kanon de Kent. La familia real lo había acogido, creando un lazo de silencio y respeto con el otro reino, le habían ofrecido un puesto en la milicia y un lugar respetable al lado del príncipe Aioros, quien lo veía como otro hermano. Era sumamente respetado en el reino, debido a su noble corazón y su justo actuar, pero también era temido por otros, debido a sus habilidades de pelea.

Después de cuatro días, los regimientos regresaron al castillo con la noticia de su victoria, habían conseguido hacer desistir a Minos de Lindsey en su avance y por ahora, la paz volvía a los pobladores. Aún así, al Rey Sísifo le preocupaba que este tipo de cosas sucedieran cada vez más a menudo, sabía que necesitaba mantener más cerca al Rey Apolo, pues solo así, los otros 6 reinos se abstendrían de atacarlos. Por tal motivo, arregló las cosas para ausentarse e ir hasta Londres, donde negociaría el futuro de su reino.

-Aioros, necesito que te quedes a cargo de todo en mi ausencia. Si tienes cualquier duda, sabes que los consejeros estarán ahí para ti. Además, siempre puedes confiar en el buen juicio de tu madre.

-No te preocupes. A mi edad tu ya reinabas, no veo por qué sigues dudando de mí.

-No lo hago, es solo mi preocupación de padre la que me hace actuar así, pero sé que estás más que listo para recibir la corona.

El príncipe sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre. Aioros sabía el motivo por el cual aún no era rey. Sin un matrimonio real, era difícil que el rey Apolo lo considerara como digno sucesor, pero eso él podía solucionarlo fácilmente, pues tenía a la candidata ideal... La princesa Hilda de Northumbria era una joven de 19 años, llena de gracia y belleza, de blanca piel y ojos muy claros, era refinada y elegante. Había sido criada bajo la más estricta etiqueta y solía ser una compañía excelente. Aioros la había conocido ya hace un par de años en una gala en el palacio de la chica y ambos habían quedado prendados el uno del otro.

Los soberanos de ambos reinos veían con buenos ojos la creciente amistad entre ellos, sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y nada concreto había sido expuesto, pues en aquellos lugares, ningún hilo se movía sin el consentimiento del rey mayor.

\- 0 -

Después de algunas semanas de la iniciación de Saori, Mayura había caído enferma. Parecía que hubiera transmitido su poder a su nieta y se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, pues por más que intentaban ayudarla, nada parecía mejorarla. Ambos príncipes se encontraban preocupados, pero en especial la princesa, quien de cierta manera, sentía que era su culpa por haber recibido el bastión de su linaje y haber dejado desprotegida a su abuela.

Mayura por su parte se sentía en paz y preparada para viajar al otro mundo. Sabía que su nieta conservaría el arte que le había mostrado y seguiría la libertad que vivía en el corazón de la chica. Podía ver el gran potencial que tenía, _de haber nacido un siglo antes, hubiera sido una banfennid*_ _honorable_ pensaba, pues la nobleza y compasión que poseía, solo era comparada con la fiereza y valentía que la destacaba, llegando a aprender el manejo del arco y la espada. Sabía que Shion estaba orgulloso de ella, pero que los tiempos habían cambiado, convirtiendo a la futura reina en una joven rebelde e independiente que no encajaba en los estándares establecidos por la recién llegada corona inglesa y que la hacían ser la mira de rumores y burlas entre las finas cortes a las que la actual reina Eris, anhelaba ingresar.

La vieja druidesa llamó a sus nietos en su lecho de muerte. Mu se acercó lloroso, aún era pequeño para comprender el significado que su tradición le daba a la muerte. _"No llores amor… Todo es un ciclo y tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos"_ le dijo la anciana. El pequeño se aferró a su brazo. Saori miraba la escena desde una esquina de la habitación, estaba consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo y una sensación de rabia y frustración la consumía. _"Acercate Saori"._ Ella obedeció sin mirar a su abuela a los ojos. _"_ _Tú tienes un gran futuro en tu destino querida niña, se valiente y siempre recuerda que todo v_ _olvera_ _a ti"._

La anciana inició su travesía hacia el más allá ante el pesar de sus seres queridos. Los honores por su muerte fueron imponentes, incluso el mismo rey acudió a la montaña para depositar los restos de su madre en la piedra ritual donde era albergados por días antes de hacer el entierro formal. Por obvias razones, Eris no había participado, lo que enfurecía a Saori. La relación con su padre, que quizás siempre fue un poco lejana, ahora le parecía insoportable debido a la actitud que éste tomaba, olvidándose de la esencia que había marcado su reino por generaciones.

Esa tarde, cuando terminó el último adiós a su abuela, tomó su caballo negro y cabalgó por hacia las tierras altas, allá donde gran parte de su vida había encontrado paz. Sus tierras era frías, húmedas, llenas de niebla y parajes boscosos que ella conocía bien. No temía al bosque o a la montaña, eran parte de ella, era donde se sentía uno con la naturaleza. Ahí, bajó de su montura al llegar al acantilado y grito de rabia con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía abandonada, desamparada pero sabía que debía encontrar la fortaleza para continuar.

\- 0 -

Sir Saga había vuelto de la última misión fastidiado y cansado, se había despojado de su pesada armadura y había abierto una botella de vino cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Era Pandora, quien al saber de su regreso, acudía a su encuentro.

-¿Que haces aquí? -dijo el hombre de forma seca- una mujer no debería salir a estas horas de su morada.

-No podía esperar más tiempo para verte -dijo ella tomando el rostro del caballero con sus manos- ¿pensaste en mí en tu ausencia?

Él apartó las manos de la joven en movimiento suave pero firme. Pandora era una mujer muy atractiva, de prominentes curvas y largos cabellos oscuros, sin embargo, sus ojos violetas no reflejaban la inocencia de una doncella de 16 años como ella. En sus ojos había algo que lo intimidaba. Ella era una de las doncellas que servían en el palacio de Wessex, se había ganado la confianza de la reina Artemisa y eso le había dado el poder que casi solo la nobleza poseía. A su corta edad, era firme y voluntariosa, el resto de las doncellas que servían en el palacio le temían pues se sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias.

Pandora había posado sus ojos en el peliazul debido a su atractivo, pero también porque sabía que una posible unión con él, afianzaría su posición en la corte. Había conseguido llegar al lecho del general en más de una ocasión, pero el caballero no le facilitaba las cosas, le rehuía y eso la molestaba pues hería su orgullo. Cualquier hombre en ese reino hubiera dado lo que sea por tener lo que ella le ofrecía a él, y sin embargo éste la rechazaba.

Él se arrepentía de haber llegado tan lejos con aquella mujer, pues sabía que le ocasionaría problemas. Sospechaba que en sus planes estaba el conseguir un matrimonio, el cual no estaba dispuesto a consentir. Pero cada vez era más difícil evadirla, en parte por la insistencia de la chica, en parte por su belleza y habilidad seductora, a la cual después de unos tragos, le era muy difícil negarse. Como esa noche, la cual de nuevo volvió a ser una victoria de la mujer.

 **Espero les haya gustado, esto es principalmente el preámbulo donde se explica la situación de los personajes. En los siguientes capítulos prometo habrá más acción, intentaré no tardarme en actualizar, pero tengan paciencia, por favor.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. La nobleza reunida

**Bien, pues aquí traigo la actualización de esta historia, espero que la primera parte no haya sido muy complicada, prometo que se irá poniendo interesante conforme avancemos, pero debía explicar el contexto.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LA NOBLEZA REUNIDA**

Shion de Leinster se sentía confundido, por un lado amaba a su bella esposa Eris y deseaba hacerla feliz, pero por otro sus hijos no terminaban de aceptarla. Él a sus 52 años, prácticamente estaba en la recta final de su reinado. Su esposa de 32 aún tenía la energía suficiente para querer bailar, disfrutar y vivir plenamente. Al rey eso lo llenaba de temor, de que alguien más quisiera arrebatársela, por eso intentaba darle cuanto quisiera.

De entre sus 2 hijos, la princesa era la que mayores problemas ocasionaba, porque no era capaz de controlarla. Había aprendido a valerse por sí misma, no le temía a lo que pensaran los demás de ella y era capaz incluso de batirse en algún duelo con su espada para defender sus ideales, cosa que ya había sucedido en más de una ocasión. Sabía que acudía a _la empalizada*_ donde los parias del reino vivían y les ofrecía ayuda a pesar de tenerlo terminantemente prohibido. Sí, su hija no era una princesa como otras y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

-Has estado con un semblante muy serio el día de hoy -comentó la esposa al rey- ¿te preocupa algo, Shion?

-No… Es solo, Saori. No sé qué hacer con ella. Ahora que Mayura nos ha dejado, no se pasará con ella, temo que pierda el camino.

-Oh, rey mío. ¡Pobre de ti! Tu hija hace mucho que ha perdido el camino. Cualquier persona puede verlo. Es grosera, tosca, no tiene modales. Realmente te compadezco ¡Será sumamente difícil que alguien medianamente aceptable la despose!

Desposarla… Esa palabra se grabó en la mente del rey. La chica estaba a punto de cumplir los 15 años y ya era tiempo de que buscarle a alguien adecuado a su estatus para casarse, pero Eris tenía razón ¿Quien aceptaría desposarse con alguien como ella?

A la mañana siguiente solicitó desayunar a solas con su hija, ella sorprendida acudió pensando que tras la muerte de su abuela, él quisiera acercarse más. Eso le haría bien, se había estado sintiendo sola y algo de amor paternal nunca estaba de más.

-Saori, querida -comenzó el rey- me da gusto que podamos pasar tiempo juntos, he querido hablar contigo sobre algo delicado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede padre?

-Hija, estas por cumplir los 15 años y he estado pensando que… -el soberano midió sus palabras pues conocía el carácter de su hija- yo no me estoy haciendo joven y me temo que si algo me pasara, tu estarías demasiado sola.

La princesa lo miraba confundida.

-Padre, tu y mi hermano Mu son mi única familia ahora ciertamente, pero en el terrible caso que tu no estuvieras con nosotros, creo que sabríamos como continuar adelante.

-Lo sé, pero debes entender Saori. El rey Apolo no ve con buenos ojos a una viuda en la corona. Los otros clanes nos atacarían sin duda alguna para hacerse con nuestro territorio. La única manera de salvaguardar a nuestro pueblo sería tener el apoyo de otro reino… Un apoyo otorgado por un matrimonio.

-¿Entonces Eris tendría que volver a casarse?

-No Saori, tu lo harías. Lo harás. -dijo el monarca mientras notaba el cambio en el rostro de su hija- Sé que esto puede ser inesperado pero necesitamos tener respaldo, por el bien de nuestro reino.

-¿Y que? ¿Me ofrecerás a los lobos como carne fresca? ¿Pondrás un anuncio en cada árbol de Irlanda y de Inglaterra?

-Empezaremos porque acudas al baile del rey Apolo. Al parecer su hijo Camus cumple 21 años y estarán ofreciendo una gran gala para los reinos allegados. A pesar de que no tenemos un lazo tan fuerte con la corona, hemos sido invitados. No sé, quizás Apolo no es tonto y sabe que lo mejor es mantener la paz.

-¿A costa de que?

-Irás, te acompañará Eris para presentarte a la gente importante y si quieres puedes llevar a tu doncella personal para que te sientas más cómoda, pero debes entender que estarás ahí con la importante misión de darle un futuro a tu reino, pues a final de cuentas, tú eres la heredera de Leinster.

Saori salió del salón principal muy molesta, el cambio de su padre la seguía sorprendiendo, aun cuando creía que no podía hacerlo más. Camino por los pasillos del castillo, detallándolos, amaba su hogar. Su castillo parecía más un fuerte que un palacio lujoso. Era un poco oscuro y húmedo, ciertamente no poseía la opulencia que de la que alardeaban otros reinos, pero ella siempre se había sentido cómoda ahí. Admiraba los fuertes muros, los tapices que remarcaban el escudo de su familia, los óleos antiguos que contaban la historia de sus antepasados. Amaba conocer cada pasaje secreto, los cuales ni siquiera los reyes conocían a fondo, le encantaba ir a la torre sur donde su abuela guardaba religiosamente sus tesoros, su conocimiento, sus pergaminos y herramientas.

También adoraba sus tierras, frías, lluviozas, llenas de un color entre gris y verde en el paisaje, que llenaban su corazón de magia. Y su pueblo, toda esa gente que por años había trabajado tanto por sus familias, le conmovía el corazón verlos anhelar un trozo de pan sobre su mesa.

Algún día, ella sería la guía de todos ellos, pero al paso que iba, tendría que hacerlo desde algún lugar lejano y eso para ella era inconcebible. Entre todas estas reflexiones, no se dio cuenta que llegó al patio de armas, donde alguien notó la melancolía en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien milady?

-Shaka, si, todo esta bien es solo que… Tuve una discusión con mi padre.

Contestó mirando al suelo y ante la mirada fija del chico. Para cuando ella levanto la mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas. El rubio solo atinó a acercarla en un cálido abrazo. Shaka a sus 20 años, era el jefe de la guardia real de Lindsey. Conocía a la princesa de toda su vida y prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Él la admiraba y siempre la había tratado con cariño, ella confiaba ciegamente en él pues siempre la escuchaba y cuidaba como a una hermana menor. A pesar de esta relación, él siempre había callado que su admiración por Saori era de otra naturaleza. Jamás se lo había confesado pues sabía que él no era digno para desposar a alguien de la realeza, pero aún así, mantenía la esperanza de algún día estar con ella.

\- 0 -

La invitación a la gala en honor al príncipe Camus había llegado al territorio Wessex. Los reyes Sísifo y Artemisa, habían decidido acudir en compañía de ambos hijos, por lo que así se los informaron.

Aioria odiaba esos formalismos, quizás debido a su juventud, quizás porque a diferencia de su hermano, no tenía la presión de la corona sobre sus hombros y esto lo hacía ver las cosas de distinto modo. Empezaba a desarrollar un sentido de responsabilidad ante el pueblo mucho mayor que el que el resto de la familia real demostraba, por lo que había decidido salir más a menudo del castillo y visitar las aldeas que lo rodeaban. Así había descubierto que lo que se vivía dentro del palacio, no tenía nada que ver con lo que toda esa gente pasaba cada día para sobrevivir.

Sus padres no habían notado estas escabullidas, pues usualmente trataba de ocultar su identidad cuando salía del palacio, pero sabía que si lo descubrían lo reprenderían. Aún así, estaba decidido a hacer algo más por aquella gente, aunque aún no descubría exactamente que.

Aioros por su lado estaba emocionado por la ocasión, pues sería una oportunidad para ver a su querida lady Hilda de Northumbria, quien seguramente asistiría a la gala. Entusiasmado por la idea, se dirigió a la armería, donde encontró a Saga revisando la mira de unas ballestas.

-Esa cara de felicidad no es normal en tí…

-Veré a Hilda, hemos sido invitados al baile del rey Apolo y se que ella estará ahí.

-Bien por ti -refunfuñó sin darle importancia a la emoción del príncipe-.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Tu mal humor es más que de costumbre.

-Es el estúpido de Ángelo, volvió a desobedecer una orden directa que le di. No sé cual es su problema.

-Que te odia -dice Aioros entre risas- Tu sabes que siempre se ha sentido opacado por ti y se la pasa buscando la manera de destacar. No lo tomes a mal, debería ser como un cumplido para ti.

Saga mira al castaño con cara de fastidio e incredulidad ante las palabras necias que escucha.

-Anda -continúa el príncipe- ¿Que te parece si te olvidas de eso y vienes conmigo al baile? Seguramente habrá muchas doncellas ehh…

-Tú sabes que trato de evitar ese tipo de eventos, no quiero toparme con Kanon. Así que lo mejor será que vayas y te diviertas con tu noviecita.

-Si, lo olvidaba. Pero sabes, ahora que recuerdo, escuché a mi padre decir algo el otro día, sobre los Kent, creo que el rey Kanon había sido designado a algo en Borgoña.

-¿En Francia? ¿Y ahora que estarán tramando?

-No lo sé hermano, pero eso quiere decir que irás ¿No es así?

-No lo sé…

-¿O prefieres quedarte aquí a ser acosado por lady Pandora? Sin la familia real en el palacio, tendrá un solo pasatiempo… Tú.

-De acuerdo, iré.

\- 0 -

Saori miraba el espejo que tenía enfrente, atravesándolo con la mirada como si quisiera encontrar algo más que su reflejo. Su doncella Seika cepillaba el largo cabello lila de su señora, notando la melancolía que el rostro de la princesa mostraba.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Oh… Si… No te preocupes Seika. Solo pensaba en lo aburrido que será este tonto baile. Quisiera poder quedarme aquí.

-No diga eso princesa. Seguramente habrá muchos jóvenes lindos con quien bailar. ¿Eso no le da emoción?

Saori se quedó pensando, ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta esa idea.

-Seguramente solo príncipes engreídos y nobles trepadores. No me interesa conocer gente así. -Al notar la cara de decepción de su doncella se sintió un poco mal- Pero lo que afirmo no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es posible que sí haya alguien decente con quien tú puedas bailar esta noche.

Un par de horas después, la reina, la princesa y la doncella, subieron al carruaje que las llevaría a Londres. Shaka las seguía en su corcel para escoltarlas en su viaje.

\- 0 -

La familia real de Wessex hizo su entrada al elegante y amplio salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Eran admirados a su paso por los invitados. Ambos príncipes eran una visión con sus trajes engalanados. Los reyes decidieron acercarse a sus pares reales y dejar que los jóvenes se desenvolvieran a placer.

Aioria rápidamente buscó la comida y bebida para hacerla su compañía durante la velada. Su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo, recorrieron el salón en busca de Lady Hilda, sin encontrarla. Así que decidieron entregarse al buen vino inglés mientras aparecía.

El carruaje de la familia Leinster apareció en la entrada del gran Palacio Real y 3 mujeres bajaron del mismo. Eris vestía un traje color rosado con brocados marrón, mientras que la princesa estaba ataviada con un vestido beige con bordados azules y un escote al frente.

La reina Eris, se dirigió directamente hasta donde estaba Apolo de Inglaterra para ofrecerle sus saludos y honores, esperando así presentar a Saori con algún buen partido.

-Mi apreciable rey Apolo, le agradecemos infinitamente la invitación. El rey Shion se ha sentido un poco indispuesto últimamente y se disculpa con usted en demasía.

-No se preocupe reina Eris -contesta el gobernante en tono cortés- con su presencia es suficiente disculpa.

-También me acompaña la princesa Saori -dice tomándola del brazo, mientras la joven les ofrece una sonrisa poco sincera- ella también está feliz de estar aquí, ¿No es así, querida?

-Por supuesto -contesta en voz baja- es un placer representar a mi padre y mi pueblo.

-¡Vaya! Es un honor por fin conocerla princesa. Me habían hablado mucho de usted y tal como la describieron, es usted una señorita encantadora. Estoy seguro que a mi hijo Camus le encantará tener un baile con usted -afirmó el rey llamando con la mano a su heredero- Hijo, ella es la princesa de Leinster, ¿te importaría llevarla a la pista de baile?

-En realidad, no soy muy buena bailando -intentó evadirlo-.

-¡Tonterías! -se apresuró Eris a replicar- toda jovencita de la realeza tiene un don para la danza.

Ante las varias respuestas, el príncipe Camus solo atinó a mostrar su mano en señal de invitación y Saori no tuvo mas que acompañarlo.

Por su parte el príncipe de Wessex por fin se había reunido en el centro de la pista con su tan anhelada Hilda. Bailaban tiernamente entre el resto de la gente. La chica estaba muy entusiasmada con Aioros y deseaba que pronto llegara el día en que le propusiera matrimonio. Él por su parte se deleitaba con la belleza fría de la joven, le gustaba la delicadeza y elegancia que emanaba de ella, se había metido en su corazón y la visualizaba como su futura reina.

Camus y Saori bailaron un par de piezas musicales, ambos más que por compromiso que por otra cosa, así que cuando se dieron cuenta que Eris se había entretenido con otras damas y Apolo había salido del salón, aprovecharon para despedirse educadamente.

La princesa de Leinster buscó a Seika con cuidado de que su madrastra no la notara. Al encontrarla, Saori le pidió que se escondieran.

-No quiero que Eris me vuelva a acorralar con algún otro antipático príncipe. Debemos buscar algún lugar donde no nos encuentre.

-¿Y si regresamos con Shaka?

-Se enfurecerá si nos encuentra afuera con los de servicio. ¡Ya se! Tu ve a buscar a Shaka y dile que venga a bailar conmigo. Si ya estoy ocupada ella no podrá seguir de casamentera.

-Esta bien princesa. ¿Pero en donde la buscamos?

-Acá, estaré en el balcón de ahí.

La pelilila caminó hacia la puerta que daba al balcón, mirando sigilosa que Eris no la descubriera, pero al entrar se topo de frente con un hombre y ella se tambaleo a punto de caer. El chico se apresuró a sostenerla y la miró.

-Discúlpeme señorita, estaba un poco distraído.

Ella lo miró un poco sonrojada por la cercanía pero rápidamente se incorporó.

-Disculpa aceptada, pero debe tener más cuidado -contestó de forma hosca-.

Él arqueo una ceja, en realidad se había disculpado por educación, pero sabía que ella era la distraída. Pensó que quizás era alguna doncella no muy bien entrenada pues sus modales no pertenecían a alguien de la realeza.

-Bueno y tu ¿vas a dejar de mirarme así? -ella reclamó-.

-Lo siento ¿señorita?

-Saori. Saori de Leinster.

Saga abrió los labios para decir su nombre pero Seika y Shaka llegaban al lugar y se llevaban a Saori con ellos. Por lo que se limitó a quedarse parado y mirándola irse.

En ese momento, también Aioros apareció:

-Vamos, mi padre quiere tratar un tema con el rey Apolo y quiere que estemos presentes.

El peliazul asintió y lo siguió sin decir nada. ¿Que clase de princesa era aquella chica de cabello violeta?

Al caminar por el pasillo, Shaka miró el rostro del hombre que estaba con la princesa. Lo conocía y sabía todo lo que se decía de él.

-Srita. Saori, el hombre que estaba con usted ¿acaso la estaba molestando?

-¿Que? No, ni siquiera se quien es. Solo tropezó conmigo. No se, creo que es medio raro.

El rubio la miró y sonrió. Estaba complacido de que ella buscara su compañía y apoyo. Se acercaron a donde el resto de los invitados continuaban con la danza y se les unieron. Saori se sentía segura con Shaka, sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa y él la escucharía, era su mejor amigo. Los violines y arpas comenzaron a sonar y ellos empezaron a flotar en aquel hermoso salón. El joven rubio no podía apartar sus ojos de la princesa, al tiempo que sentía un cálido temblor por todo su cuerpo. Lo que hubiera dado por besar aquellos labios al término de aquel baile.

Ella le sonreía abiertamente sin sospechar los pensamientos de su acompañante, a quien veía como un hermano. Por un instante, desvió la mirada hacia uno de los corredores laterales, donde el misterioso hombre con el que había cruzado un par de palabras caminaba acompañado de un príncipe. Por un segundo, ella se preguntó quién era él, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por la voz de Shaka, y el fugaz pensamiento desapareció. 

Aioros y Saga llegaron ante la puerta del estudio privado del Rey Apolo y llamaron secamente a la puerta, para después ser invitados a pasar. Apolo se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal pensativo. Sísifo tomó la batuta en hablar.

-Hijo, las cosas en nuestra amada Inglaterra están cambiando. El Rey Apolo y yo hemos llegado a la determinación de que solamente afianzando lazos estratégicos, lograremos mantener nuestra soberanía.

-Lo entiendo padre -contestó el príncipe quien imaginaba lo que su padre intentaba decirle- no te preocupes, estoy consciente de mi responsabilidad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -interrumpió Apolo- porque tu padre y yo hemos decidido que tomes a una princesa por esposa y así, ambos reinos se fortalezcan.

Aioros sonrió imaginándose al lado de Hilda y asintió, cuando la fantasía fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre

-Querido hijo, deberás tomar por esposa a la princesa de Leinster.

-¿Quien? -preguntó exaltado- Pero yo pensé que..

-Sé bien que has afianzando una estrecha amistad con lady Hilda de Northumbria, pero debes anteponer tu deber ante todo. Las tierras de Leinster son inestables, hay rebeldes, y el Rey Shion sigue manteniendo una posición dudosa ante el mandato de nuestro Rey. Wessex es uno de los reinos más poderosos, si nos aliamos con Leinster por medio de un matrimonio, podríamos ampliar nuestro poderío al tiempo que evitamos un levantamiento.

El príncipe escuchaba las palabras de su padre, las sentía vacías. Entendía perfectamente la política de su país, pero sabía que aceptar esas condiciones le rompería el corazón a su amada. Sir Saga por su parte, quien permanecía en silencio y a distancia, no pudo evitar pensar en la chica de cabellos lilas, quién ahora sería su futura reina.

-Aioros, esto es algo que no se puede cambiar…

-Lo sé padre. Y no te decepcionaré, ni a ti, ni a mi reino. 

La reina Eris buscaba a la princesa sin éxito. Había recibido una misiva del mismo rey Apolo, quien le había solicitado entregársela a su esposo. Sospechaba de lo que podía tratarse, por lo que quería partir de regreso a sus tierras de inmediato. Cuando miró hacia el centro del salón, la descubrió bailando con el jefe de la guardia real.

-Shaka, prepara todo para irnos -pidió de manera autoritaria- Saori, camina conmigo.

La princesa la siguió escuchando quejas respecto a convivir demasiado con los sirvientes. Eris repudiaba la mezcla de clases y, aunque Shaka tuviera un lugar privilegiado en la milicia de su reino, no era noble.

El viaje de regreso fue largo y tedioso, la lluvia sorprendió a su séquito e hizo que avanzaran más lento. Saori ansiaba regresar a su hogar y deshacerse del vestido de gala que tanta incomodidad le causaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron, prácticamente había amanecido. La pelilila se rindió en un sueño profundo, mientras la reina entregó la carta con prontitud. Al leerla, el Rey Shion quedó complacido, la respuesta que había estado buscando por fin aparecía ante sus ojos. Su reino quedaría protegido y su hija, al lado de uno de los príncipes más codiciados de toda Inglaterra. Sin embargo, sabía que su hija no vería con agrado la noticia, por lo que decidió aguardar para darle la noticia. Se sentó en su viejo escritorio de roble a escribir una respuesta para el Rey Apolo, una respuesta donde sellaba el futuro de Leinster, aunque en ese momento jamás pensó en las consecuencias que esto traería.

Por su parte, Eris estaba jubilosa, con esta unión, Leinster dejaría de ser un reino de mediana importancia. Era posible incluso que algún día fuera absorbido por Wessex y así, todos los lujos y reconocimiento que anhelaba llegarían. A ella no le importaba perder el título y el estandarte de los Leinster, para ella era solo un simple apellido. El linaje y las tradiciones, le daban completamente igual. Además de todo, por fin podría deshacerse de la chiquilla salvaje, como ella llamaba a Saori.

Saori despertó casi al atardecer y fue a caminar por los parajes boscosos. Tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que se sentó en la orilla de un riachuelo, pensando en su abuela, intentó hablar con los elementales, quienes le respondieron dejando caer la pluma de un ave enfrente de ella. ¿que clase de señal es esta?, se preguntó para sí misma. Tomó la pluma y la guardo. Aún no sabía el significado, pero seguro su abuela intentaba decirle algo y ella debía averiguarlo. Decidió caminar de regreso al castillo, sin sospechar lo que el destino le deparaba.

*Empalizada: Región fortificada donde vivían los irlandeses rebeldes que no aceptaban la intromisión de la corona inglesa.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, hasta pronto!**


	3. Porque este es tu deber

**Aquí voy con la actualización de esta historia, esta vez las cosas se empezarán a desarrollar. Espero que les guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: PORQUE ESTE ES TU DEBER**

Las cosas en el reino de Wessex se habían puesto tensas. El príncipe Aioros, a pesar de haber aceptado los deseos del Rey Apolo y de su padre, se sentía sumamente frustrado y desdichado. Aquella noche del baile, ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirse de Hilda. ¿Cómo poder acercarse a ella y mentirle a la cara? ¿Cómo decirle que lo que alguna vez soñaron juntos no sería jamás? Había huido ahí sin enfrentar la verdad pues aún estaba en shock, pero sabía que debía decirle la verdad cuanto antes, una verdad que la destrozaría, así como lo destrozó a él.

Para colmo, su padre lo había estado presionando en que era necesario que se presentará en Leinster para la petición formal de la mano de la princesa. Pero eso no podía pasar sin antes ver a Hilda. Sin embargo, Northumbria era un reino de difícil acceso, no era un viaje de ida y vuelta y sabía que su padre reprobaría esta visita, pues la veía como innecesaria. Tenía los días contados para llevar a cabo la petición ante el rey Shion. El anillo ya había sido puesto en sus manos para entregárselo a Saori de Leinster.

Saori de Leinster… ¿Y quien era esa chica? Jamás la había visto, no había cruzado palabra con ella. Y ahora debía convertirla en su esposa y madre de sus hijos. ¿Sería bonita? ¿Sería dulce? ¿Recordaría a Hilda cada vez que la viera? ¿Cada vez que tuviera que compartir el lecho con ella? La mente de Aioros flotaba en tantas preguntas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos firmes pasos que se acercaban.

-Así que aquí te has estado escondiendo del mundo -dijo Saga- Has estado prácticamente desaparecido este par de días.

-No estoy de humor para atender asuntos políticos ahora, eso es justo lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Lo se… Tu matrimonio arreglado no sera lo que esperabas. Imagino como te sientes ante tal imposición.

-No, no lo entiendes. Primero, han pasado demasiados años sin que mi padre me tome en serio para ocupar la corona, sabes bien que otros reinos, ceden el poder cuando el heredero cumple los 21. Yo he esperado 6 años más, pacientemente. Solo por la falta de confianza que mi padre tiene en mí. Y ahora, cuando por fin llega el tiempo de demostrar lo que valgo, tiene que ser bajo sus estúpidos términos.

-Debes calmarte amigo, tu mismo lo has dicho, llevas esperando esto por demasiado tiempo como para que eches todo por la borda por una mujer.

-Realmente no me entiendes ¿No es así? -pregunta el príncipe asombrado- Saga… ¿Acaso nunca has sentido que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien? ¿Que es ahí a donde perteneces?

-Yo no pertenecí ni a mi propia familia ¿Como podría sentir que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas? Respeto lo que dices, pero debes ser mas racional y practico.

-Yo amo a Hilda. No se como le diré esto, le romperé el corazón.

-Pues entre mas tiempo pase, sera peor. Debes hacerte a la idea. Ademas, tu padre ha estado preguntándome sobre tu visita a Leinster, para pedir la mano de tu futura esposa.

Aioros se quedo pensando, apoyado en una vieja silla. El tiempo le estaba jugando en contra y ya no podía escapar. Debía tomar como esposa a quien habían elegido para el, pero no sin antes, enfrentar cara a cara a su amada Hilda. Seguramente, sus padres no lo entenderían, por lo que pensó en un plan.

-Amigo -dijo entusiasmado el príncipe- te tengo una misión.

Sir Saga escucho el plan con atención y calma, sin omitir palabra. Conforme mas escuchaba las palabras salir de la boca de Aioros, mayor era su preocupación. Si el Rey Sisifo los descubría, ambos podrían tener graves consecuencias, en especial él, que era solo un invitado eterno en aquellas tierras. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lograría hacer cambiar de opinión a su mejor amigo, lo conocía bien y le debía demasiado como para negarse. Así que cuando lo escucho preguntar si contaba con él, no tuvo otra opción mas que decir si.

-¿Sabes lo que tu padre hará si descubre esto?

-Saga, no me importa lo que opine mi padre. Sacrificaré mi vida al compartirla con alguien que ni conozco, todo por este reino. Me deben este último respiro de libertad.

-Esta bien príncipe Aioros, como su leal caballero, estoy a sus órdenes -dijo Saga bromeando- Vamos por esas princesas entonces.

Ambos amigos planearon los detalles de esta aventura. Partirían en dos días al alba como si fueran juntos hacia Leinster, mientras que el príncipe Aioros, se desviaría unas millas más adelante, para ir hacia Northumbria.

\- 0 -

En Leinster, Eris estaba impaciente al no haber recibido aún la formalización del compromiso de su hijastra. No quería pensar en que algo saliera mal y sus planes de lujo y fiestas se vinieran abajo. También le molestaba que su esposo aún no le hubiera dado la noticia a Saori, ella quería estar ahí, disfrutar del rostro de la chiquilla rebelde a la que tanto odiaba. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le disgustaba de ella; envidiaba su belleza, su juventud, su libertad, la cual ella jamás tuvo. Pero sobretodo, odiaba la seguridad y poder que emanaba de ella, esa formación en las artes paganas que había recibido de su abuela eran lo que la sociedad actual intentaba desaparecer. De cierto modo, le temía. Era por eso que quería que desapareciera de su camino.

-¿En qué piensas mi amada reina? -dijo el rey Shion, dándole un beso en la mejilla- has estado muy callada últimamente, empiezo a preocuparme.

-Nada importante Milord, solo que… ¿Ya hablaste con tu hija respecto a la orden del Rey Apolo?

-Ahh, no amor mío, he estado ocupado verificando el inventario de nuestras provisiones junto con Shaka. Pero pronto lo haré.

-El príncipe de Wessex tampoco se ha dignado a aparecerse por aquí. ¡Esto es casi una ofensa! ¿Acaso se burlan de nuestro reino?

-No lo tomes así Eris, querida. Nadie dijo que tenía que ser algo inmediato. Lo mejor es darles tiempo.

En ese momento, un lacayo entra anunciando a un visitante proveniente del reino Wessex.

-Ya era tiempo -dijo la reina Eris para sí misma- ¡Déjenlo pasar!

Sir Saga atravesó las puertas de salón principal con un semblante serio y formal, haciendo una reverencia al llegar ante los Reyes.

-Honorables Reyes de Leinster, Sir Saga, general de Wessex. Estoy aquí en representación del príncipe Aioros, para entregarle a la princesa la sortija de compromiso correspondiente al acuerdo matrimonial pactado.

-Bienvenido Sir Saga -dice el Rey Shion- ¿Y en donde está el príncipe Aioros?

-Me temo que no ha podido venir personalmente, ha tenido que atender algunos asuntos en el norte, asuntos políticos su majestad.

-¿Pero que clase de ofensa es esta? -grita Eris- ¿Acaso nadie le ha enseñado a tu príncipe las formalidades con las que se debe realizar este tipo de cosas?

-Lo lamento en verdad.

-Tranquilizate Eris -dice el rey Shion- tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta falta de seriedad, pero el joven aquí presente no es el culpable, solo cumple con su deber. Digame Sir Saga ¿Cuáles son exactamente sus órdenes

-Tengo la mision de entregarle personalmente la sortija que tengo conmigo a la su hija, majestad. Así como darle un mensaje del compromiso que el reino de Wessex hace al otorgársela.

Al escuchar esto, el rey Shion se dio cuenta que no podía seguir evitando darle la noticia a su hija. Mando a llamarla, pidiéndole al invitado, lo dejara hablar con ella antes de darle el obsequio. Unos minutos después, Saori cruzó por la puerta del salón principal, vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco con gris y el cabello sujeto en una trenza. Su mirada se clavó en aquel hombre, era el mismo con el que días atrás se había topado en el baile. ¿Que haría él ahí?

-¿Me ha llamado padre? -dijo inclinándose un poco al llegar a donde Shion estaba-.

-Si hija… Hay algo importante que no te he dicho. Es respecto al tema que hablamos la última vez. Sobre tu deber hacia tu reino.

Saori recordaba bien esa conversación y sintió un escalofrío al sentirse acorralada. ¿Era esa la señal que su abuela le había mandado? ¿Una advertencia?

-El rey Apolo, generosamente nos ha brindado la oportunidad de afianzar nuestro reino por medio de un enlace con el reino Wessex.

-¿Un enlace? -preguntó Saori temerosa-.

-Felicidades -interrumpió Eris- desposarás al codiciado príncipe Aioros de Wessex.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso verdad, padre? -preguntó con rabia en la mirada- ¿Desde cuando planearon esto? ¿Y este hombre quien es?

-Saori, por favor, cálmate un poco. Él es Sir Saga, viene en representación del príncipe Aioros. Y nosotros sabíamos de esta decisión hajce poco también.

-Desde el baile -apuntó Eris- ahí se decidió.

-No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada -reclamó Saori a su padre- Ya no se ni quien eres. No cuentes conmigo para esta estupidez.

La Pelilila dio media vuelta y salio a paso firme del lugar, a pesar de los llamados de su padre. Entre más le gritaba que regresara, más apresuraba sus pasos. Recorrió el pasillo, las escaleras, las almenas, el patio central, cada vez sus pasos se acercaban más correr que a caminar. Al cruzar la entrada principal sintió como si una voz la llamara, una necesidad de huir y contestarle a ese susurro que los árboles le hacían. Corrió sin detenerse, ni mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal, Eris gritaba indignada por el comportamiento de Saori, mientras que Shion mandaba llamar a Shaka.

-Milord -dice Shaka haciendo una reverencia- ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

-Trae de vuelta a la princesa por favor, está haciendo un berriche de niña mimada, no importan sus excusas, la quiero de vuelta, ahora.

-Como usted indique Milord.

-Disculpe majestad -Interrumpe Saga- Ya que esta desavenencia ha sido ocasionada por mi repentina presencia, me gustaría ayudar a encontrar a Lady Saori, si me lo permite.

-Si, esta bien -responde Shion sin darle importancia- Shaka, indicale qué hacer.

Ambos hombres salen y recorren los pasillos del castillo, Shaka le regala un par de miradas poco amigables al invitado, quien a pesar de notarlas, decide ignorarlas. El rubio organiza a algunos jinetes de la guardia real y rápidamente parten en búsqueda de la chica. Shaka conoce bien a Saori, sabe que solo hay dos lugares a donde ir, la empalizada o el bosque, por lo que decide dividir a sus hombres en pares para encontrarla lo más rápido posible. Él decidio ir al bosque, y sabiendo que era poco probable que la princesa llegara hasta los acantilados, envió al foráneo en esa dirección; no era que tuviera algo personal en su contra, pero había escuchado demasiadas cosas respecto a él y no le daba confianza tenerlo en el reino.

Saori había corrido tanto, que había tropezado y caído. Ahí, con las rodillas sangrando, por fin pudo llorar de rabia. Poco le quedaba en su vida a quien llamar familia y ahora, su padre la había traicionado de una manera en que ningún ser amado debería hacerlo. La había intercambiado por poder y posición social en una Inglaterra que no era de quien se arrastraba más ante la corona principal. Todo esto le causaba asco, ser parte de esto, no. Eso no era lo que ella había aprendido, ella era diferente, no solo era una princesa, era una sacerdotisa que debía resguardar todos los secretos proferidos a ella. Hizo jirones su vestido para vendarse las rodillas y continuar caminando, no se había dado cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado, estaba a un par de kilómetros de los acantilados, allí donde el viento tenía tanta fuerza que podía escucharsele hablar, allí donde podías caer o volar según la fortaleza de tu espíritu. Y sin más supo que era a donde tenia que dirigirse.

Shaka tenía algo de tiempo recorriendo el bosque que rodeaba el castillo sin éxito. No había rastros de la princesa, por lo que empezó a preocuparse. Pasó otros minutos cabalgando entre ramas y niebla, llamando a la pelilila, pero no logró encontrarla, por lo que decidió dirigirse a la empalizada. Tal vez sus hombres ya habían dado con su paradero…

Pero no encontrarían ahí a la princesa tampoco, ella había entrado en un estado de trance inducido, quería encontrar una respuesta a la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba, debía entrar en contacto con los elementales y escuchar lo que tenían que decir ante su marcado destino. Caminó cerca de la orilla de aquel acantilado, desde donde se podía ver un infinito e inmenso mar, las olas estrellándose contra las duras rocas era lo único que rompía el silencio en aquel paraje solitario. Empezó a recitar las rimas necesarias para llamar al espíritu del viento, su elemental guardián. El aire a su alrededor le respondió acelerando su ir y venir, el listón que resguardaba su trenza no soporto la fuerza del viento, por lo que cedió, soltando el largo cabello de la chica y azotándolo sobre su rostro. Ella sin inmutarse continuó. La energía que emanaba de ella, empezó a fundirse con el vaivén de ese frío viento que soplaba y entonces pudo escuchar claramente esa voz, que antes era un susurro. _"_ _Busca tu propio camino, sigue la luz de tu alma"._

A la distancia, Saga y el soldado que lo acompañaba la vieron. El soldado sin pensarlo dos veces, cabalgó con su caballo hacia ella. Saga sin embargo, se quedó ahí mirando la escena, algo pasaba alrededor de aquella chica, era como si el aire danzara a su alrededor delicadamente, casi podía ver cómo emanaba de ella una cálida luz que chocaba con el desolado y frío paisaje. ¿Quién o qué era esa muchacha? No era una princesa como las demás, había algo mágico en ella, algo que él no se podía explicar. Su apreciación fue interrumpida al intuir una inminente situación de peligro.

La princesa estaba tan concentrada en descifrar los mensajes que la naturaleza le cantaba al oído, que no se dio cuenta que el soldado avanzaba hacia ella llamándola. Fue tarde cuando el guerrero se dio cuenta que su corcel se había alterado por alguna desconocida razón y no obedecía sus órdenes. El animal se mostraba asustado y desorientado, corriendo hacia donde estaba Saori dándoles la espalda. Por más que el soldado intentaba controlarlo, el caballo no le obedecía. Al estar demasiado cerca de la chica, lo único que pudo hacer fue jalar las riendas del animal e intentar esquivarla. Fue entonces que la princesa giró y se encontró con un costado del caballo. El soldado había conseguido girar lo suficiente para no golpear de lleno a la princesa, pero aún así, el caballo había logrado desestabilizarla antes de caer por el acantilado junto con su jinete.

Saori sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba mientras escuchaba el grito desesperado del soldado mientras caía. Sintió como sus pies sin calzado resbalaban de la piedra en la que se encontraba parada y caía de espaldas al vacío. Por un momento lo pensó, ese podía ser su propio camino, el que la haría evitar aquel indeseado destino, aquella podía ser la respuesta que estaba buscando, terminar su vida en los brazos de aquella brisa que tanto bien le hacía sentir desde que era una niña. Podría ver a su abuela Mayura de nuevo, quizás en aquel mundo espiritual podría encontrar un nuevo hogar en el cual ser libre.

Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en esa sensación de volar, cuando una fuerte presión se apoderó de su brazo y la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Princesa Saori ¡sujétese por favor!

Ella lo miró a los ojos, había algo en esos ojos que la hicieron sujetarse a ese hombre sin dudar, olvidando los pensamientos que había tenido hacía unos instantes.

Saga la tomo con ambas manos para subirla de un solo tirón, cayendo ambos al piso. Él se incorporó rápidamente para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

-Lady Saori ¿esta usted bien?

La pelilila apoyó sus manos en el suelo para sentarse, sintiéndose aún confundida por todo lo sucedido y sin emitir palabra.

-Princesa, por favor contésteme. ¿Esta bien? ¿Le duele algo?

-Yo… Estoy bien, creo -mirando hacia el precipicio- ¿El soldado?

-Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada por él.

Ella empieza a llorar y culparse.

-Milady, no sirve de nada ponerse así. Él cumplió su deber de resguardarla. Debe pensar que murió con honor.

Ella lo mira con lagrimas aún en los ojos.

-¿Por que está usted aquí? ¿Lo enviaron a buscarme?

-En realidad yo me ofrecí, creo que mi visita ocasionó que le dieran una noticia de manera muy abrupta.

-La noticia fue inesperada sí, pero es mi destino el que me hizo escapar. Supongo que alguien como usted jamás lo entendería.

-Más de lo que se pueda imaginar señorita -dijo sonriendo- Hace muchos años yo también huí de mi destino sin mirar atrás. Así que creame cuando le digo que sé cómo se siente en este momento.

-¿Huir usted? No parece la clase de hombre que hace algo así.

-Ahora después de muchos años tal vez no, pero en ese entonces, solo era un chiquillo asustado y con deseos de cambiar las cosas en mi reino.

-¿Su reino? -pregunta asombrada- ¿Quien es usted?

-Sirvo para la guardia real de Wessex, pero alguna vez estuve destinado a gobernar mis propias tierras, en Kent.

-¿Es usted de la nobleza? ¿Y como es que…? -se detiene al ver que está siendo inoportuna- Perdón, no es mi intención ser indiscreta.

-No lo es Milady. Mis padres y hermano querían llevar a mi pueblo en una dirección en la que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Así que tomé algunas cosas y me fui para no volver. No quería ser una marioneta en ese mundo tan superficial. Mi hermano tomó mi lugar en la corona y yo hice mi vida como cualquiera.

-Pues que actitud tan cobarde

-¿Perdón? -dice sorprendido y exaltado- Seguí mis ideales ¿Cómo puede ser eso cobarde?

-Abandonaste a tu pueblo y olvidaste tus raíces. Eso para mí es una cobardía.

Saga se levanta molesto por las palabras que Saori acaba de decir, no porque las diga ella, sino porque muchas veces se había sentido así. Sabía que incluso en sueños, las pesadillas del sufrimiento de su pueblo se había manifestado. Saori percibió que sus palabras habían calado en el corazón de aquel misterioso hombre y pensó que se había extralimitado, juzgando a alguien a quien realmente no conocía, por lo que decidió disculparse.

-Lo lamento, no debí decir eso.

Él la miró, había algo en esa chica que no lograba comprender. No había conocido princesa, cortesana o campesina que emanara esa vibra tan especial, entre fortaleza y dulzura.

-No, sus disculpas no son necesarias. Respeto su punto de vista y...Hasta es posible que exista un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

-Aún así, estuvo mal que lo dijera, supongo que es por eso que mi padre quiere deshacerse de mí. Solo le causo disgustos con mi comportamiento.

-Yo no creo que su padre vea su compromiso con Aioros como una manera de deshacerse de usted -dijo Saga tranquilo- él seguro está velando por su futuro.

-Un futuro que me llevará lejos de mi hogar y me atará a un desconocido -agregó ella indignada- ese no parece un futuro alentador para mí.

-Aioros no es una mala persona, estoy seguro que la respetará como esposa.

-¿Usted lo conoce bien?

-Si, es como un hermano para mí. Y le puedo asegurar que será un buen esposo para usted.

Ella miró hacia el acantilado de nuevo, ¿acaso desposarse con aquel príncipe era el camino del que los elementales le hablaron?

-Será mejor que volvamos, su padre estaba muy afectado por se ausencia.

La princesa asintió e intentó ponerse de pie, notando dolor en su pie derecho, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba inflamado y le costaba apoyarse en él. Sir Saga al ver esto la tomó en brazos para ponerla sobre su corcel gris y luego subir él también y empezar la cabalgata de regreso. Ella se sujeto a él con fuerza, mientras el viento se estrellaba contra su rostro. Sintió una rara sensación de seguridad que no supo explicar. Quizás solo se sentía vulnerable por lo que acababa de suceder, quizás necesitaba sentirse protegida, quizás había algo en ese hombre que la hacía confiar en él. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al darse cuenta de que el caballo disminuía la velocidad con la que avanzaba. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos y posado su su cabeza sobre la espalda de Saga, al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Shaka y otros soldados los habían encontrado.

La mirada del rubio se posaron sobre la princesa, quien se veía demasiado cómoda con el foráneo, quien siempre le había desagradado y temía que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación.

-Princesa Saori ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella asintió un poco apenada.

-Permítame llevarla de regreso al castillo -dijo bajando de su montura y ofreciendo su manos para ayudarla a bajar-.

-Es que…-Ella descubrió unos centímetros de su vestido, mostrando su tobillo lastimado- No creo que pueda caminar.

Al ver a Saori lastimada, Shaka cuestiona al peliazul, culpándolo.

-Shaka -lo interrupe la pelilila- Sir Saga salvó mi vida. Mi tobillo realmente es un mal menor. Regresemos de una vez para enfrentarme a mi destino.

Saga asiente y ordena a su corcel avanzar de nuevo, dejando a Shaka sintiendose molesto y desplazado. En todos los años de servir a la realeza, siempre sintió a Saori más como una amiga que como su princesa y sin embargo, esta vez había preferido la ayuda de un desconocido. Y no cualquier desconocido, uno que contaba con una fama de mujeriego y frío.

Saga y Saori llegaron al castillo. Él la llevo en brazos hasta uno de los salones pequeños que estaban más cerca de la entrada, mientras los sirvientes llamaban preocupados al médico del reino. Mientras, Saga tomó el anillo que le había sido confiado y lo puso en el dedo anular de Saori. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Él había cumplido con su misión y ella debía seguir con su deber.

 **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, las cosas empiezan a tomar su curso, aunque aún quedan muchas cosas que seguramente saldrán mal.**

 **Espero poder seguir actualizando al ritmo que lo estoy haciendo, si es que las musas no me abandonan.**

 **Hasta entonces. Y como siempre, mil gracias por leer!**


	4. Wessex: Mi futuro reino

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa a quienes siguen la historia, por tardar tanto en actualizar. Realmente otros proyectos me han robado mucho tiempo, pero aqui esta el siguiente capítulo y prometo no desaparecer.**

 **Las cosas empiezan a tomar forma y estamos a punto de que todo empiece a suceder, espero les guste.**

 **WESSEX: MI FUTURO REINO**

El príncipe Aioros había cabalgado sin descanso hacia las tierras del norte hasta el reino de su amada. No podía llegar alardeando su estatus noble, puesto que sus padres no debían enterarse de dicha visita. Conociendo a Hilda, sabía que podría encontrarla fácilmente si se dirigía a los jardines del palacio, solo debía esquivar a algunos guardias reales, que sin duda no le representarían problema alguno.

Se desplazó fácilmente por algunos corredores, entre disimulo y evasiones, para buscar cobijo bajo la sombra de un viejo roble desde donde podía ver la biblioteca. Esperó un rato y después de algunos minutos que le parecieron eternos, por fin la vio caminar hacia afuera. Con un hermoso vestido azul y cubierta por una capa ligera que cubría sus hombros, caminaba en compañía de un par de doncellas.

Aioros esperó a que se acercaran a donde él estaba para descubrir su presencia, la cuál tomó por total sorpresa a la princesa de Northumbria-

-¡Aioros! ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Por favor, baja la voz. Ven, necesito que hablemos a solas.

Hilda ordeno a las doncellas que se retirarán a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación, y caminó del otro lado del roble, abrazando al castaño.

-Amor mío ¿veniste hasta aquí a verme? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Hilda… Dios, no se cómo decirte esto. Hilda. Mis padres y el Rey Apolo han decidido que…

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que han decidido?

-Debo ofrecerle matrimonio a la princesa del reino de Leinster para asegurar aquellas tierras.

La albina no emitió sonido alguno, tomo un color más pálido de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible.

-Hilda por favor, dime algo…

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Acaso la amas?

-Ni siquiera la conozco. Preciosa, sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo.

-¡Entonces demuéstramelo! Esto… Esto no puede estar pasando.

El príncipe intentó explicar con cuidado la situación aunque sabía que Hilda no lo aceptaría por más que entendiera cómo funcionaban las cosas del poder en el lugar. La rabia de romperle el corazón a la mujer que amaba se externó en un golpe a aquel árbol y en llanto contenido.

-Perdoname Hilda, se lo que sientes, yo mismo muero de coraje pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedo defraudar a mis padres, perdería la corona y metería en problemas a mi reino ante los ojos del rey Apolo.

-No puedo creer que eso te importe más que yo.

-No es así, pero no puedo cambiarlo. No mientras el poder del reino no sea mío. Hilda, debo hacer esto, pero en cuanto tenga la corona en mis manos haré todo para que estemos juntos de nuevo.

-¡Estarás casado! Y con esa chiquilla revoltosa.

-¿Tu conoces a Lady Saori?.

-Coincidí con ella hace un par de meses en Londres. Es una bruta y dicen tantas cosas de ella…

-¿Que cosas?

-Que es una pagana, tu sabes, una bruja. Dicen que las mujeres de su familia lo han sido desde siempre y que baila desnuda a la luz de la luna en el bosque. ¿Eso es lo que el rey Apolo quiere para la familia Wessex?

-No sabía nada de eso. Espero que solo sean habladurías. De cualquier modo, tienes mi palabra, de algún modo me desharé de ella en cuanto sea rey. Entonces, estaremos juntos. Dime amor mío ¿Me esperarás?

La peligris lo miro moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero Aioros la tomó de las manos repitiendo la pregunta. Ella lo miró a los ojos, lo amaba profundamente y no podía mentir.

-Te esperaré.

— 0 —

En el territorio de Leinster, Saori portaba el anillo que aquel hombre había colocado en su dedo, no porque hubiera aceptado del todo su destino, sino porque había algo en aquel momento en el que lo recibió que le daba un poco de esperanza. Prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra a su padre, mucho menos a su madrastra. Vagaba de un lado a otro del castillo sin saber exactamente que esperar. Su hermano Mu preocupado, decidió llevarla de día de campo para animarla.

-En serio no tengo ganas de salir hermano.

-Vamos, te hará bien. No puedes seguir así. Shaka y Seika vendrán también, ya tenemos todo listo.

-No lo sé, aun me duele un poco el tobillo… Pero esta bien, aprovecharé para recolectar algunas hierbas que me ayuden con eso.

Los 4 se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque donde Seika preparó lo necesario para comer lo que habían llevado. Después de un rato compartiendo agradables charlas con ellos, Saori empezó a sentirse mejor, eran la familia con la que había crecido y agradecía poder contar con ellos en un momento como ese.

Mu y Seika corrían por el pasto divirtiéndose, mientras que la princesa caminó despacio, adentrándose en el bosque, buscando la cúrcuma y las raíces de bardana que necesitaba, ante la mirada protectora del rubio. Tomó el bolso de tela que llevaba y empezó a guardar lo que encontraba, Shaka se acercó a ella.

-Princesa Saori…

-¿Que pasa Shaka? Te noto tenso ¿Estas bien?

-Si, yo… Sé que pronto se irá para desposarse y…

-Aun no se cuando sucederá -dijo ella triste- pero supongo que así será. Yo no quisiera irme nunca de aquí, amo mi hogar.

-Eso lo se de sobra. Saori -le dice tomando su mano- yo no quiero que eso suceda sin que usted sepa lo que siento.

-¿Shaka?

-Yo se que jamás seré competencia para un príncipe como con el que usted se casará pero… Quiero que sepa que yo la amo, la amo desde hace mucho tiempo pero jamás quise incomodarla con estos sentimientos. Pero ahora, usted se irá y no quiero que lo haga sin saberlo.

-Oh, yo no se que decir… Shaka yo siempre pensé que me veías casi como a una hermana. Para mi es lo que tu siempre has sido, me has cuidado y acompañado siempre. Eres muy importante para mí pero… Creo que yo nunca he amado a nadie y posiblemente no lo haga jamás.

-No diga eso por favor -dice el rubio con la mirada triste- seguramente su futuro estará lleno de amor, cualquiera que la conozca se enamoraría de usted. Como el general que la rescató el otro día.

-¿Que dices? -preguntó ella sorprendida-.

-Me di cuenta de cómo ese hombre la miraba. Princesa Saori, se de buena fuente que no es una persona confiable, le pido que tenga cuidado con él, ya que estará cerca de usted.

-Shaka, no debes preocuparte por esas cosas -le dice tomando su rostro en sus manos y dándole un beso en la frente- Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y cuidar de mi.

El rubio sabía que no era correspondido y que no debía insistir. Su corazón había sido liberado con la confesión y la pelilila siempre ocuparía un lugar en él, aunque en ese momento sintiera una profunda melancolía. Tomó su mano y la guió de nuevo a donde los otros, ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por el que consideraba su mejor amigo.

— 0 -

De regreso en Wessex, Aioros y Saga se reunieron para compartir el panorama que a cada uno se le había presentado. Aioros lucía desanimado y molesto, había dejado a su querida Hilda con lagrimas en los ojos y esa imagen lo siguió en todo el trayecto de regreso. Saga por su parte, no podía evitar cierta molestia cuando escuchaba a su amigo referirse de manera despectiva a su futura esposa.

-No deberías hablar así de ella sin conocerla si quiera -le reprendió el general- después de todo, te casarás con ella.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que mi destino se cruzó con el de ella. Pero las cosas no son definitivas. Yo no voy a renunciar a Hilda tan fácilmente.

-¿De que hablas?

Antes de que el castaño pudiera contar sus planes, Sir Angelo entró en la habitación.

-Sin llamar, como siempre…

-Disculpe príncipe, su padre ha requerido de su presencia inmediata en el salón principal.

-Gracias Angelo. Iré de inmediato.

Ambos generales intercambiaron miradas poco amistosas antes de acompañar a Aioros a ver a su padre. Los tres ingresaron en aquel enorme recinto, en el que las paredes cubiertas de cortinas de terciopelo aislaban un poco el frio otoñal que se hacia presente.

El Rey Sìsifo y la Reina Artemisa se encontraban sentados en el trono. Aioros se acercó a darles un abrazo, mientras sus acompañantes hicieron una reverencia y tomaron su lugar en la corte.

-Hijo ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conociste a Lady Saori?

-Si, por supuesto padre.

-Yo pensé que la traerías contigo – inquirió Artemisa- ¿Que no se te ocurrió?

-Al parecer la noticia fue un poco sorpresiva para ella y preferí darle tiempo para asimilarlo

-Por supuesto hijo -sostuvo el Rey- Sin embargo no podemos seguir dándole largas a este asunto. Tu madre y yo ya hemos comenzado con los preparativos para la unión. Esperamos que sea a finales del otoño ¿Que opinas?

-Claro, por mi está bien -dijo en voz baja el príncipe-.

-Pero claro está que queremos conocer a esta chica antes -continuó la Reina- Creo que es importante que nos visite por un par de días antes para instruirla adecuadamente.

\- Como ustedes lo consideren padres…

— 0 —

Una carta de la realeza había sido enviada y recibida. En Leinsteir, Saori se preparaba para el viaje. Pasaría 3 días en el que seria su futuro hogar. A pesar de sus quejas, no pudo hacer que su hermano o Shaka la acompañaran. Eris se había opuesto, y ante la persistente enfermedad del Rey Shion, Saori no tuvo remedio mas que aceptar ir unicamente en compañía de Seika.

El viaje fue tedioso y silente, la pelilila se sentía frustrada y sin deseos de hablar. Seika la conocía y decidió dormir la mayor parte del trayecto.

El sonido de murmullos y cascos de caballo sobre el adoquìn de las callezuelas despertaron a la princesa, quien abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Seika contemplaba emocionada por la ventana de la carroza.

-Es un bello lugar -dijo la cortesana- no se parece en nada a Leinsteir.

Saori hizo a un lado la cortina de la otra ventana. Era verdad, aquel lugar poco tenia en común con el boscoso paisaje de donde venían. Ahí estaba lleno de gente, comerciantes, casas, caballos, parecía un lugar más bullicioso y civilizado. Tal vez no era un mal lugar, pero lo distinto de su hogar solo la hacían pensar en lo sola que estaría.

La carroza se detuvo justo en la entrada del castillo. Los mozos las ayudaron a bajar y una mujer de largos cabellos negros se acercó a ellas.

-Bienvenidas a Wessex, mi nombre es Pandora. La Reina Artemisa ha tenido que atender algunos asuntos y me solicitó recibirlas. Acompáñenme por favor.

Saori y Seika solo asintieron y caminaron, tratando de seguirle el paso a la cortesana. Le ofreció una de las habitaciones de invitados a Saori y se llevó consigo a Seika para mostrarle donde pasaría la noche. La princesa mirò por la ventana, aquel reino parecía con una fuerte estructura militar, había movimiento de soldados y entrenamientos por todas partes. Por un momento el general peliazul cruzò por su mente, para luego recordar las palabras de Shaka. ¿Por que su mente insistía en recordarlo? Se tumbo en aquella desconocida cama y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Fuertes golpes llamando a la puerta, hicieron que Saori despertara sobresaltada y confundida. Con el cabello completamente despeinado y aun asimilando el dónde se encontraba, abrió la puerta.

-Milady, ¡apresúrese!- dijo preocupada Seika- Ahora mismo prepararé su baño.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Cuanto dormí?

-Bastante princesa, solo tenemos un par de horas para prepararla para la cena y Pandora dice que todos estarán presentes.

-¿Todos?

-La familia real y algunos miembros de la corte. Entre a la tina, la ayudaré.

\- ¿Ya conociste a alguno?

-Vi a la Reina de lejos solamente. Pandora estuvo instruyéndome sobre las actividades que usted tendrá el día de mañana.

-¿Que actividades?

\- Varias Milady, prepararé su vestido.

A pesar de que a Saori le disgustaba vestir de esa manera, no había duda de su belleza. Se miro al espejo haciendo una mueca, pero su doncella la seguía apresurando. Caminaron por el corredor y bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor principal donde ya se encontraba la familia real. Pandora se apresuro a anunciarla, al tiempo que el rey y los princìpes se ponían de pie.

-Disculpen la demora -atinó a decir la pelilila- es un placer conocerlos.

-Adelante, toma asiento por favor -invitó el Rey Sìsifo- eres la invitada de honor.

-Pandora, que comiencen a servir la cena – indico la Reina Artemisa- los chicos mueren de hambre.

-Nos alegra conocerla por fin Lady Saori -dijo Aioria- siéntase como en su casa.

La cena le pareció eterna a la princesa, ante las constantes preguntas de los reyes. Su prometido ni siquiera aparentaba interés alguno en entablar conversación. Solo el príncipe Aioria aparentaba ser más amigable.

-Mañana temprano irás conmigo -dijo inquisitiva Artemisa- quiero que conozcas el linaje Wessex al que pronto pertenecerás. Y más tarde quizá Aioros quiera ir contigo a la aldea y los alrededores. A los aldeanos les encantan las bodas, seguro se entusiasmaran de conocerte.

-Yo no puedo madre -interrumpió Aioros- debo ultimar detalles con los generales sobre el avance del ejercito de Lindsey.

-Yo lo haré -dijo entusiasmado Aioria- con gusto le mostrare el reino.

-Perfecto entonces -dijo el rey- y cuéntanos Saori ¿Cómo te entregó el anillo mi hijo?

Saori observó al monarca confundida, mientras Aioros se puso de pie ágilmente.

-Padre por favor, esas cosas son privadas -argumentó el príncipe- si me disculpan quiero mostrarle el palacio a mi prometida antes de dormir.

Todos asintieron y la princesa entendió que algo pasaba, algo de lo que ni ella ni el resto de los presentes estaban al tanto. Con una sonrisa fingida, siguió a Aioros por el corredor hacia otro salón que parecía ser usado como sala de juegos y entretenimiento. Había armas y escudos enmarcados en gruesos trozos de piedra o madera, así como una mesa con algunas botellas de lo que supuso era algún tipo de alcohol.

Aioros entro después de ella y cerro la vieja puerta que emitió un peculiar sonido. Se sirvió un vaso con aquella bebida, la cual ingirió de un solo sorbo, ante la atenta mirada de la pelilila.

-Mis padres creen que yo fui personalmente a entregarte el anillo que Saga te dio.

-Me doy cuenta -dijo en tono serio Saori- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

-Seré sincero y claro Lady Saori, yo amo a otra mujer, así que no quiero que se haga ilusiones conmigo ¿entiende? Yo jamás podré amarla. Y si estoy aceptando este compromiso es únicamente para acceder de una vez por todas a la corona.

La princesa sonrió mirando al suelo. No era la única atada a un destino común indeseado. El príncipe por su parte, la miró de reojo extrañado de su actitud. Él esperaba por lo menos un poco de decepción o sorpresa, pero nada, solo una sonrisa que sonaba más a a alivio que a tristeza.

-¿Que es lo que le resulta gracioso?

-No estoy interesada en que usted me ame Lord Aioros, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Tenga por seguro que esta unión no me ilusiona ni me hace feliz tampoco a mí.

El castaño hizo una mueca, es verdad que ella no le interesaba, pero le molestaba el poco interés que le demostraba, sabiendo que era uno de los hijos de reyes más codiciados de toda Inglaterra. Hilda tenía razón, ella no era como el resto de las princesas, había un tono de seguridad en la manera en la que hablaba, que una mujer respetable de aquellos lares no usaría normalmente. La manera de moverse, de mirar, había algo en ella que a él no le agradaba. Se sirvió otro vaso y guardó silencio.

\- Si lo que le preocupa es que yo hable y descubra su engaño ante los Reyes, despreocúpese. No tengo intención de hacerlo -rompió el silencio ella- Ahora, si no hay nada más que necesite aclararme, quisiera irme a descansar.

\- ¿Entonces no le da curiosidad saber los motivos de esto? ¿No quiere saber nada más?

-No, no en realidad. Con su permiso, alteza.

Ella salio del lugar ante un confuso Aioros que terminó su vaso al verla partir. Saori camino pensativa por los vacíos corredores del palacio en el que todos al parecer habían desaparecido; se preguntaba si en verdad no quería saber lo que sucedía, pero lo que respondió era cierto. En realidad no le interesaba saber quien era la mujer a la que le pertenecía el amor de su futuro esposo, por el simple hecho de que ella no lo amaba. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Ella misma no tenía esperanza alguna de ser feliz en aquella unión.

Perdiéndose en su reflexión se dio cuenta que también se había perdido en los pasillos de aquel silencioso palacio. En algún momento debió equivocar el camino pero no reconocía esa parte del lugar. Había varias puertas cerradas en aquel corredor pero temía abrirlas y encontrarse en algún lugar en el que no debía, por lo que decidió continuar hasta el final del pasillo donde encontró unas escaleras que subió; sin embargo solo encontró una hermosa puerta tallada de madera. Curiosa, dejo su temor a un lado y la abrió encontrando una preciosa biblioteca a media luz. El olor a libros viejos inundó su nariz y no pudo evitar adentrarse en la habitación.

Revisando los títulos de aquel polvoso lugar, encontró algunas cosas interesantes en un estante superior, por lo que buscó cómo alcanzarlo, tumbando una pequeña estatua que se encontraba a un lado. El sonido de la caída hizo que retumbara otro sonido más, el de una silla cayendo.

-¿Quien anda ahí? -dijo una voz grave-.

Saori pasó saliva y despacio caminó hacia donde la voz llamaba, mientras ofrecía una disculpa por esta ahí.

-Eres tu -dijo ella- ...usted.

-Lady Saori, yo pensé que.. Discúlpeme por favor

-Sir Saga, yo soy la apenada -se sonrojó- creo que esperaba a alguien más.

-Me escondía de alguien más -rió él- pero escuché un ruido ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, yo solo intentaba tomar algo para leer antes de dormir.

El peliazul caminó hacia la estatua rota.

-¿Es este?

Ella asintió.

-No muchas damas de este reino son ávidas en la lectura. Pero usted no sería como el resto, por supuesto.

-No se si es un halago o una ofensa -contesto ella- pero con usted siempre es difícil saberlo, ¿no es así?

-Permítame acompañarla a sus aposentos por favor. ¿Se encuentra usted alojada en el ala este?

-Para ser sincera… No tengo idea. Llegué aquí buscando mi habitación.

Sir Saga le dio una mirada que ella no descifró bien, pero era esa mirada la que la hacía no pensar claramente. Recordaba bien esos ojos, los mismos que había visto de cerca aquel día en el precipicio.

-Yo puedo ayudarla -dijo él ofreciendo su mano- por favor.

Ella aceptó y ambos caminaron en silencio por varios minutos. Ella quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. No entendía por qué el calor de su mano en la suya parecía tener un poder eléctrico. Lo miraba a momentos, era demasiado bien parecido, pero no era eso lo que la atraía hacia él; había algo enigmático que le era difícil ignorar.

-Hemos llegado. ¿Es esta la alcoba que le fue asignada?

-..S..Sí. Gracias.

Sir Saga besó su mano antes de finalmente soltarla y desearle buenas noches. Ella entró y cerró la puerta sintiendo algo extraño en ella. ¿Que podía ser? Recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo… ¿En verdad era Saga un hombre malo y peligroso? Ella no lograba ver aquel peligro, ni siquiera en la energía que emanaba, la cual era sí fuerte, pero a la vez noble.

¿Que tenían aquellos ojos azules? ¿Que hacía que aquel cabello lila flotara en el aire de manera especial? Aquella noche, Saori paso despierta gran parte del tiempo. Lo que ella no sabía, era que alguien más permanecía despierto, pensando cosas muy similares a las de ella...

 **Hasta aquí llegamos esta vez, gracias por leer y por su paciencia. Hasta pronto!**


	5. El paraje donde el tiempo se detuvo

**_Hola a tod s, como lo prometí, intenté no tardar tanto en actualizar. Se que quizás la historia va un poco lenta, pero así fue pensada, así que no se me desesperen. Se que esto les gustará._**

* * *

 **EL PARAJE DONDE EL TIEMPO SE DETUVO**

A la Reina Artemisa le molestaba demasiado la gente impuntual. Tenía más de 10 minutos esperando a su futura nuera y eso le parecía inconcebible. La princesa entró casi corriendo al salón donde se le había citado, ofreciendo una disculpa.

-Empecemos de una vez -dijo la Reina de mala gana- tengo miles de asuntos que atender y no quiero retrasarme por tu culpa jovencita.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un suplicio para Saori, quien se esforzó en no bostezar, mientras Artemisa le narraba toda la historia familiar de las generaciones pasadas del reino. El aburrimiento fue tal, que cuando la reina dio por terminada la maratónica sesión, ella prácticamente salio corriendo del lugar. Caminó hacia la primer puerta donde vio un poco de luz solar, necesitaba aire fresco.

El ir y venir de ese lugar la sorprendía, no se comparaba en nada a su castillo. Aquí no se podía estar a solas o en silencio en ningún momento, había demasiada gente alrededor. Ahora entendía por qué Sir Saga buscaba lugares para estar a solas y esconderse del mundo. Sin darse cuenta lo empezó a buscar con la mirada, pero no lo vio. A quien si encontró fue a Aioria.

-Lady Saori, la estaba buscando.

-Oh, lo lamento, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

-La entiendo totalmente. ¿Está lista para nuestro recorrido? Prometo que no será tan tedioso como la cátedra de mi madre.

Saori sonrió y tomo el brazo que el menor de la familia real le ofrecía. Buscaron un par de corceles que ya tenían listos los lacayos y se dirigieron a la salida del palacio montándolos. En su paso al puente levadizo, la pelilila encontró esa mirada que la hipnotizaba. Sir Saga hizo una ligera mueca y asintió en forma de saludo.

Aioria era diferente al resto de los integrantes de su familia, no seguía el protocolo al pie de la letra, era parlanchin y relajado, lo cual hizo sentir cómoda a Saori. Ambos cabalgaron hasta la primer aldea, que era la más grande. Recorrieron las callezuelas y el príncipe le contó sobre las actividades cotidianas de la gente. Un rato después se encontraron cabalgando hacia la siguiente aldea; ésta era mediana y más modesta, sin perder la sobriedad que distinguía al reino. Aioria decidió que sería buena idea comer algo en el lugar y así hablar un poco con la gente.

— 0 —

En el palacio, soldados iban y venían con caras largas de preocupación. Sir Dohko se había adelantado a los límites del reino, donde el Rey Minos de Lindsey había enviado sus tropas, en un nuevo intento de ocupar aquellas tierras.

Las horas habían pasado y para el mediodía, un mensajero traía la noticia de que el ejército local había sido derrotado.

\- ¿Que tanto han avanzado? -pregunto sereno sir Saga-.

\- Al parecer se acercan a la aldea del norte.

-¿Sir Dohko se encuentra bien?

-Ha sido aprisionado señor.

El peliazul frunció el ceño. Odiaba tener debilidades en el campo de batalla y Dohko sería un cabo suelto que ellos usarían.

-Ángelo, ve con tus tropas, intenta interceptarlos antes de que lleguen a la aldea. Intentalo por el este.

-Pero si voy por ahí tardaremos en…

\- ¡Es una orden Ángelo!

El más joven de los generales partió sin estar de acuerdo. Aioros llegó en ese momento para enterarse de la situación.

-¿Entonces tienen a Dohko?

-Si… Estará bien. Ángelo los detendrá antes de llegar a la aldea del norte. Afortunadamente es en la que menos habitantes hay, espero no haya pérdidas.

-Espera… Mi hermano se dirigía hacia allá, a esta hora es posible que ya hayan llegado.

\- ¡Demonios! -grita mientras ambos suben a sus caballos- debemos llegar antes que el enemigo.

— 0 —

Aioria y Saori habían terminado de comer y se habían dirigido a la aldea más alejada.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir? -preguntó el rubio- la aldea del norte es pequeña, los recursos no siempre llegan, así que no es tan próspera como las otras.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay pobreza? No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ver eso. En mi reino siempre voy a ayudar en lo que puedo a los habitantes de la empalizada.

-Ya veo. Mi familia no está de acuerdo con ese tipo de acciones pero… Te diré un secreto. Yo suelo venir y ayudar también. Lo hago a escondidas de mis padres para no tener problemas con ellos.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -dijo la pelilila con una sonrisa- ahora vayamos y ayudemos ¿te parece?

Cabalgaron a galope por algunos kilómetros. Cuando se acercaron al pueblo, Aioria notó algo raro. Había tensión en el ambiente, algunos habitantes salían de la aldea en carretas. Cuando llegaron al centro de lugar, escucharon los rumores. Se avecinaba una batalla. Ambos buscaron al encargado de los diezmos, que era la única autoridad en aquel paraje, quien confirmó lo que temían.

-¿Que tan cerca están?

-Me temo que ya han llegado a la colina de atrás príncipe. Ya no hay tiempo de evacuar a todos, debería irse lo más rápido posible.

-No podemos dejar a toda la gente e irnos solo así -interrumpió Saori- Si llegan hasta aquí los mataran.

-Lo se Lady Saori, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Seguro mi hermano ya envió tropas. No es seguro que usted esté aquí…

— 0 —

En el campo de batalla, Sir Ángelo y sus hombres llevaban un poco de desventaja, pero conocía los puntos débiles del enemigo, por lo que estaba confiado. Aún así, una escuadra enemiga logro avanzar y acercarse a la aldea. Debía decidir si evitarlo o continuar el mismo ritmo. Como el hombre orgulloso que era, no se arriesgaría a perder solo por salvar a unos cuantos aldeanos, así que ignoró el peligro que les esperaba.

Los soldados enemigos entraron el el poblado prendiendo fuego a algunos pastizales que rodeaban el lugar. Así evitaría en escape de la gente. Los aldeanos empezaron a gritar y agitarse. Aioria y Saori salieron a la calle y vieron lo que sucedía. El príncipe sacó su espada y le pidió a la princesa esperar adentro mientras él intentaba detenerlos. Sin embargo, eran demasiados los soldados enemigos y poco pudo hacer el rubio. Al ver esto, Saori salio de donde se encontraba para intentar ayudarlo, tomando una espada impidió que lo mataran y lucho contra ellos. Aunque era hábil con la espada, lograron desarmarla y ponerla en custodia. Las tropas pidieron instrucciones al general que los comandaba.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? -dijo el hombre tomando el mentón de Saori- Tu no eres una aldeana. Dime tu nombre.

\- Déjame en paz -respondió firme Saori-.

Ella sintió un duro golpe en el rostro que hizo que brotaran lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Te pregunté tu nombre.

-Sao..ri. Saori de Leinster.

-Ahh ya veo. Mucho gusto Lady Saori, yo soy Radamanthys príncipe de Lindsey y usted será mi trofeo. Llévensela y maten al príncipe.

-Noo, por favor. Si me lleva de rehén por favor, déjelo con vida a él.

-No estas en posición de negociar lindura, pero… -la toma del cabello- si prometes ser buena conmigo, lo dejare vivir.

-Haré lo que me diga.

El rubio sonrió e hizo una señal para que dejaran a Aioria en el suelo. La tropa se retiró llevándose a la princesa.

Unos minutos después, Aioros y Saga llegaban a la aldea para encontrar a Aioria muy mal herido.

-Oh por dios, hermano. ¡Esta sangrando mucho! Debemos llevarlo al palacio.

-Si, tranquilo Aioros, estará bien, la herida es grave pero no está en un lugar de peligro. Aioria ¿Donde esta la princesa de Leinster? Contesta por favor.

-Rada.. Radamanthys la tiene. Ayúdenla, ella me salvó.

-Llévatelo ya -dice Saga- yo iré por ella.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Aioros salió a todo galope de regreso al palacio, donde su hermano pudiera ser atendido. Mientras Sir Saga hizo lo suyo en dirección opuesta, Radamanthys no podía estar tan lejos y era de suma importancia interceptarlo antes de cruzar la frontera con su reino, o de lo contrario sería muy difícil atacarlo.

Sir Ángelo por su parte, había logrado controlar el avance enemigo. Las tropas de Lindsey regresaban a sus tierras. Radamanthys estaba a una colina de llegar a su reino, donde estaba un campamento cercano. Saori montaba el mismo caballo que el rubio. Llevaba las manos atadas y buscaba una manera de huir. Sabía que de llegar a donde la llevaban, su vida y su honor corrían peligro.

La cuadrilla se detuvo al ver llegar al resto del ejército que había estado peleando contra los hombres de Sir Ángelo. Discutían algunas cosas, Radamanthys bajó del equino, dejando un momento sola a Saori y ella supo que esa era su oportunidad. Dio un salto del caballo y sigilosamente camino algunos pasos antes de emprender su carrera hacia el bosque.

Los soldados rápidamente dieron el grito de alerta y Radamanthys envió a algunos tras ella. Saori, aun con las manos atadas corrió lo más que pudo sin darse de otra presencia. Sorpresivamente, sintió como era jalada hacia un árbol y le tapaban la boca. Cuando reaccionó, se quedó sin habla. Era él. Estaba ahí y eso la hizo dar un respiro de alivio.

Saga hizo una señal en silencio de que permaneciera oculta, mientras él salio a pelear con quienes la seguían. Los sonidos de las espadas chocando y gemidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Después de tan solo unos minutos, Saga volvió a donde estaba Saori.

-Debemos irnos, uno logro escapar y conociendo a Radamanthys, vendrán más.

-Quizás nos dejen en paz, escuché que regresarían a un campamento.

\- Él odia perder. Y no se quedará tan tranquilo, vamos. Conozco un lugar donde podemos escondernos.

Ambos caminaron cuesta abajo, siguiendo el sonido del rio cercano hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva.

-Entra, es seguro. Ahí no nos encontrarán.

-¿Estas seguro? -preguntó ella- No estamos muy lejos de ellos.

-Todos temen a este lugar, no se acercarán, confía en mí.

La princesa asintió y entró a la fría y oscura cueva. El peliazul la siguió y se derrumbo en el piso.

-¡Estas herido! ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?

-Ahh.. No te preocupes -dice mientras se toca el costado del torso- es un rasguño.

-Dejame ver… Esto no es un rasguño, es una herida profunda.

La pelilila rasga rápidamente su vestido para hacer un improvisado vendaje.

-Mantén presionado. Buscare algo para ayudarte a sanar rápido.

-¿A donde crees que vas? -dice él sujetando su mano- podrían atraparte de nuevo.

-Lo que necesito crece siempre cerca del río y está cerca. Tendré cuidado. Ahora tu confía en mí.

Ella salio de la cueva, mientras él cerró un poco sus ojos. La pérdida de sangre empezaba a hacer mella y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido; no supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando despertó, Saori entraba corriendo.

\- Me vieron. Pero creo que los dejé atrás.

Ella se arrodilla para revisarlo.

-Por dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre – dice mientras corta algunas hierbas y las pone en la herida- tranquilo, esto te hará sentir mejor.

Los pasos y voces de los soldados se escuchan cerca.

-Saga, abre los ojos, dime. ¿Por que dices que le temen a esta cueva?

-Son supersticiones -dice con voz débil- la gente de por aquí dice que en la cueva habita algo, no lo sé.

-Ya veo -dice ella sonriendo- eso es lo que pensé.

Ella empieza a caminar por la cueva tocando sus paredes.

-Si… Ya puedo sentirlo -comienza a encender su energía que a los ojos de Saga parecieran que ella brilla- _Espíritus elementales de este lugar, yo los honro. Permítanme usar el poder del universo a mi favor, se los implora su hija. Gran Madre, Gran Padre, les rindo honor para que la tierra me ayude en mis propósitos._

El ambiente empezó a sentirse más frío de lo habitual y una densa niebla se formó en la entrada de la cueva, rodeando los árboles más cercanos. Los soldados de Lindsey conocían bien las leyendas de aquel paraje, por lo que a pesar de las firmes órdenes que tenían, decidieron alejarse del lugar. Cuando ella volvió al lado del general, él había caído en un sueño profundo de nuevo, por lo que solo se recostó a su lado para cuidarlo.

La mañana siguiente, Saga despertó debido al frío y la humedad. Se movió y ya no sintió el dolor punzante de la herida. Al revisarla notó que había mejorado considerablemente. Después miro a su lado y vio a Saori dormida en el suelo, estaba helada, por lo que el se quitó la capa y la cubrió. Se sintió un inútil, él había ido a rescatarla pero quien realmente lo había hecho era ella. Observó detenidamente sus rasgos, su tersa piel blanca, sus cabellos lilas, sus finos labios rosados. Sus dedos recorrieron el rostro de la princesa en una tierna caricia que fue sorprendida cuando ella abrió sus grandes ojos azules.

Ella no dijo nada, quizás aún tomando conciencia. Él no dejo pasar el momento y se acercó tomando su mentón en su mano para acercar sus bocas. Cuando el roce de sus labios fue inevitable, ella abrió la boca para entregarle un beso sincero y profundo, uno con tanta inocencia y entrega como él jamás había experimentado. La cálida humedad con la que se unían los hicieron perderse en ese largo beso. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasaron unidos así, hasta que no lograron alcanzar más oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó él- Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que no eras una simple princesa. No, que no eras una simple mujer como todas las demás. ¿acaso eres…

-Soy una bruja, si a eso es a lo que te refieres. Lo que viste ayer, es un poco de lo que puedo hacer.

-Vi lo que hiciste, pero no hablo de eso. Lady Saori es algo que siento, es… Esa incapacidad de dirigirme a ti como debo, el no poder apartar la mirada cuando tu estas cerca, el querer tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte mía.

-Sir Saga… Tu también eres un misterio para mí. Te pienso gran parte de mi día y repaso cada instante en el que nos hemos visto. No logro borrar sus ojos de mi mente cada vez que los cierro. Y no se por que…

Ambos, mirándose a los ojos, volvieron a unir sus labios en varias ocasiones. Aquella confesión los había liberado, había liberado sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus almas. Las caricias comenzaron a subir un poco de tono y sus respiraciones a agitarse. Pero a pesar de todo lo que Saga pudiera sentir, estaba consciente que aquella a la que acariciaba era la futura esposa de su mejor amigo, por lo que se detuvo.

-No puedo. Tu eres una mujer prohibida para mí. Serás la mujer de Aioros y él es casi un hermano para mí. Perdoname. Perdoname por este atrevimiento. Perdoname por la cobardía y perdoname si nunca más vuelvo a verte a los ojos porque se que si lo hago me perderé.

-Pero… Yo no lo amo. Ni él a mi. ¿Por que debo estar condenada a esto? ¿Por qué no podemos estar nosotros juntos? -dijo ella intentando alcanzar su mano- Si sientes algo por mí haz algo, por favor. Sálvame.

Él evitó el roce de las manos y se puso de pie.

-Ya dije. Es hora de irnos de aquí -afirmó dándole la espalda- Es un largo camino al palacio.

Ella no respondió, solo derramó unas lagrimas silenciosas. Se sentía triste, enojada, frustrada. ¿Que había sido aquel momento? ¿Solo un deseo satisfecho de aquel hombre de probar sus besos? ¿Realmente sentía algo por ella o solo jugaba? ¿Había sido una ingenua al confiar en él y Shaka siempre tuvo razón?

Ambos caminaron de regreso a la aldea más cercana, donde encontraron a Dohko que había logrado escapar del enemigo. Así, los tres regresaron al palacio en un viaje en el que el silencio estuvo muy presente. Sir Saga no había vuelto a acercarse a ella ni un poco, prácticamente casi no la miraba y solo le hablaba lo necesario. Era doloroso para él, pero no quería ilusionarla más. Había tenido un momento de flaqueza pero sabía cuál era su deber y no podía traicionar la confianza de Aioros. Al mismo tiempo, bien sabía que él no tenía un reino que ofrecerle a aquella hermosa niña y él lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz.

A pesar que intentaron disimular aquella incomodidad, Dohko logro notar que algo pasaba entre ellos sin embargo, decidió actuar con discreción.

Casi tres horas después de camino, los tres llegaron al palacio Wessex, el atardecer pintaba el cielo y Saori descendió de su montura sin saber qué hacer. Ningun miembro de la familia real estaba ahí esperándola, a nadie le importaba si ella regresaba con bien o no. Supuso que estarían cuidando de Aioria y trató de mantenerse tranquila, pero esa aparente serenidad desapareció cuando vio como Pandora llegaba corriendo a abrazar a Sir Saga.

-Oh por dios! ¿Estas bien? -dijo Pandora- estuve muy preocupada de que no regresaras ayer, pensé lo peor.

-Estoy bien, por favor -contestó él intentando rechazar el abrazo- deja de actuar así.

Pero la princesa había visto en primera fila el por qué del cambio del general. Aquellos besos solo habían sido al calor del momento y aquellas palabras que él había pronunciado estaban vacías, pensó apretando sus puños llenos de rabia y vergüenza. Una extraña y fría ventisca terminó de oscurecer el cielo, levantando polvo y hojarasca. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Saori se diera cuenta que eran sus sentimientos ahogados los que producían aquel cambio en el clima, así que cuando lo notó solo se dio la vuelta y entró de lleno al castillo.

Saga imaginó lo que ella pensaba y tuvo el instinto de alcanzarla y explicarle la molesta situación que pasaba con Pandora, pero recordó lo que había analizado durante todo el camino de regreso. Era mejor dejar todo así y que ella se decepcionara ahora, a que lo hiciera más tarde, cuando se diera cuenta que aquello era caso perdido.

La pelilila recorrió los largos pasillo de aquel lugar intentando contener el llanto. A su paso encontró a Seika, quien la notó triste y demacrada pero no logró descubrir el motivo. Ella le informó a Saori sobre el estado de salud del más joven de los príncipes; estaba grave pero su vida no corría peligro ya. Aliviada un poco por la noticia, continuó su camino hasta la que era de momento su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama a llorar. Se sentía una tonta, por un instante había considerado un destino diferente para ella, uno en el que el deber y el poder no guiara su vida, pero solo había sido una ilusión, un espejismo. Lloró por horas hasta que sus mismos ojos se cerraron de tanto dolor.

La mañana siguiente, Seika tocó a su puerta. Saori aun tenía los ojos inflamados por el llanto, así que sin preguntar, su doncella intentó ayudarla a ponerse lo más presentable posible.

Bajó al salón donde la familia real desayunaba y fue invitada a acompañarlos.

-Veo que estas bien después de todo -dijo la reina Artemisa- aun luces cansada.

-Si, fue una experiencia complicada. Espero que Aioria se encuentre mejor.

\- Estará bien -contestó Aioros- y gracias por lo que hiciste, él me contó.

-De nada -replicó ella- cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-En realidad no. Y espero que cuando te conviertas en esposa de mi hijo, no se vuelva a repetir un acto tan impulsivo y poco adecuado para tu posición.

-Artemisa -interrumpió el rey Sísifo- le debemos la vida de nuestro hijo menor.

-Estoy al tanto querido, pero eso no quiere decir que ella pueda actuar como una campesina salvaje. No quiero ni pensar que los aldeanos la hayan visto tomar esa espada como si fuera un hombre.

-Madre por favor, dejemos esto.

-Lo entiendo majestad y no se preocupe -hablo la princesa- no sucederá de nuevo. Tomaré mi lugar como esposa del heredero de Wessex y trataré de estar a la altura de su familia.

La misma Saori desconoció las palabras que firmemente salieron de su boca. Estaba aceptando su destino después de todo. Esa tarde regresó por fin a su reino, sin volver a ver al peliazul. La próxima vez que pisara aquellas tierras sería para sellar el resto de su vida junto a Aioros, tal y como todos lo habían planeado. Todos menos ellos, los que caminarían al altar.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer. Quiero hacer una mención especial a Radamanthys'Queen que ha seguido la historia desde un principio y siempre me motiva con sus comentarios; a Caty que sé que también la sigue y un saludo a todos los que me se han tomado el tiempo de llegar aquí. Hasta pronto!**_


	6. Antes de que amanezca

**Hola, que bueno que aun están ahí. Este capítulo me costo un poco porque hay una parte de intimidad y no había publicado algo así antes, pero ojala les guste.**

 **ANTES DE QUE AMANEZCA**

Las tierras de Leinster parecía más callado y solitario de lo habitual, por lo menos así lo veía Saori. Habían pasado 10 días desde que dejara Wessex y ni uno solo de ellos había transcurrido sin que aquel encuentro en la cueva cruzara su mente. Se sentía melancólica, frustrada pero a la vez ilusionada sin saber la razón, _si de todas maneras jamás sucederá de nuevo"_ pensaba.

Su padre, el rey Shion, había desmejorado mucho y ella estaba preocupada por su salud. Incluso había intentado varias veces hacerlo tomar remedios que ella misma le preparaba, pero Eris se oponía y él terminaba cediendo a los caprichos de su esposa. También había empacado sus cosas ante la mirada triste de su hermano Mu, quien le pedía que no lo dejara solo. Seika había solicitado seguir a la princesa y, el rey había otorgado el permiso, por lo que al menos no estaría completamente sola.

Esa tarde, salió a cabalgar sola al bosque. Dirigió a su caballo hasta un claro que ella conocía bien, aquel donde había sido iniciada formalmente como druidesa. En ningún otro lado se sentía tan cerca de su abuela como ahí, por lo que se sentó a hablar con ella en una charla de un solo sentido. Pensó que usar otros medios para aclarar sus ideas no sería malo, por lo que sacó sus runas de una pequeña bolsita de tela y las tiró para leerlas: _Mannaz-La runa del Yo, Inguz- La runa de la no permanencia,_ _Isa – La runa de la inmovilidad, Perth – La runa de los secretos, Fehu- La runa de la posesión y fertilidad, y por último Gebo – la runa de la asociación y regalos…_ Ella empezó a unir e interpretar aquellos antiguos símbolos. Su significado le hablaba de algo que no duraría, de cosas ocultas, de sensaciones de encierro. ¿A que se referirían?… Saori se recostó sobre la grama y cerro los ojos por lo que le pareció solo un instante, pero empezó a soñar.

-Siempre la respuesta en tu corazón esta, no debes dudar jamás, porque si titubeas, tu espíritu morirá...

-¡Abuela Mayura! -grito la pelilila sobresaltada al despertar.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó Shaka-.

-Shaka, ¿que haces aquí? Estoy bien.

-Atardecía y vi que aun no regresaba. Perdón por venir a buscarla hasta aquí, se que es un lugar sagrado para usted.

-No te preocupes -dijo poniéndose de pie -volvamos a casa, si es que aun lo es para mí.

-No diga eso Lady Saori, usted es el alma de Leinsteir y siempre lo será.

Ella le sonrió y volvió la mirada al bosque.

-Voy a extrañar tanto esto…

-No hable como si nunca fuera a regresar.

-Es que así me siento, como si algo me dijera que no volveré aquí en mucho tiempo. Shaka… Quiero pedirte que cuidas mucho de mi hermano, el aún es muy joven y no quiero que Eris le llegue a causar algún daño. Prometeme que te mantendrás cerca de él.

-Por supuesto, sabe que no tiene que si quiera pedírmelo.

La princesa se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la frente al rubio para después ambos regresar al castillo.

Dos días después, Saori regresaba a Wessex para encontrarse con su destino. Solo la acompañaba Seika, pues los reyes de Leinster llegarían al día siguiente para la ceremonia.

La reina Artemisa le pidió que se instalara en la habitación que había ocupado la vez anterior y que se ocupara de ultimar los detalles. El vestido que habían mandado hacer para ella ya se encontraba ahí, un vestido aperlado con amplias mangas y hombros al descubierto. _Es hermoso_ pensó. Pero era una lastima usarlo en una ocasión tan triste para ella.

Pasó gran parte del día escuchando instrucciones por parte de la reina, hasta que tuvo un respiro después de comer. No había visto a su futuro esposo, pues así lo dictaban las tradiciones. Cómo le habría gustado hablar con él y evitar todo. Cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba más a un punto sin retorno. Sin poner mucha atención en sus acciones, reaccionó cuando caminaba por jardines que no conocía.

-Esperaba encontrarla aquí -dijo una grave y rasposa voz-.

-Eres tu – dijo ella volviéndose- ¿que es lo que desea Sir Saga?

Él se rio pues sabia que la sobriedad de las palabras de la princesa eran debido a cómo había terminado su último encuentro.

-Estuve por muchos días pensando en si debía decirle esto o no. -dijo el peliazul de forma suave- encontré muchas razones para no hacerlo y solo una para decirlo.

-Eso me deja con dos dudas. ¿Que es lo que me quieres decir? ¿y cual es tu motivo para hacerlo?

-El motivo es que no quiero que mañana camine al altar del brazo de mi mejor amigo sin saber que lo que pasó en aquel bosque fue importante para mí. Y lo que quiero que sepa es que siento algo muy especial por usted, algo que jamás había sentido y lo que dije aquel día que nos despedimos fue porque pensé en su bienestar.

Saori lo observaba sin saber si creer en las palabras de aquel hombre que parecía cambiar de opinión así como el viento cambiaba de dirección.

-Si eso es verdad… -ella dudo en hablar- si lo que dices es verdad te pido que dejes de pensar en lo que crees que es mejor para mi y… Saga yo también siento algo inexplicable cuando estoy cerca de ti. Por favor, dime que lo que sientes es real y ayudame a evitar este matrimonio que no deseo.

-No puedo. Aioros es un hermano para mi y aunque se que no la ama, yo no podría traicionarlo así. Perdóneme, se que no es lo que quiere escuchar de mi.

Ella bajo la mirada, decepcionada una vez más.

-Pues entonces creo que no hay nada que decir. Con su permiso

Caminó sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su habitación, de donde no saldría en toda la tarde, pues las lagrimas aparecerían para ser su única compañía.

\- 0 -

Sir Saga por su parte se retiró a su casa, donde se quitó su armadura y se metió en una tina con agua tibia. _Si hago lo correcto ¿por que me siento tan mal?_ Pensó. A pesar de ser generoso y amable en general, en lo que refería a las mujeres era un hombre egoísta y frío que jamás se preocupó por hacer feliz a nadie, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de querer de verdad a alguien, pues siempre vio las relaciones como una distracción, como una diversión, como una debilidad, pero ella… Había algo en ella que despertaba una consciencia que no sabía que existía dentro de él. Tenía el deseo de tomarla, de protegerla, de hacerla feliz pero… ¿era él capaz de hacer feliz a alguien?

La noche encontró a Saori mirando por la ventana, las montañas desaparecían ante la oscuridad. ¿y si solo cabalgó hacia ellas y no vuelvo jamás? El palacio estaba desierto, todos tenían mucho que hacer antes de la ceremonia por lo que la mayoría se había despedido a temprana hora. Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la gruesa puerta de madera. _Seika,_ pensó. Seguramente quiere asegurarse de que esté bien… Camino despacio y abrió la puerta.

-Tú -solo atinó a decir-.

Sir Saga no dijo nada pero la tomó en sus brazos y la beso intensamente, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-No pude dormir imaginando que mañana serás de Aioros.

La sorpresa no dejó a la princesa pronunciar palabra antes de tener los labios del peliazul de nuevo en su boca. Sabía lo que habían dicho antes y su mente le decía que aquello debía detenerse, pero aquellos besos, aquellos que ya había probado antes parecían adictivos y no tener fin. Saga recorrió con su mano la espalda de la pelilia, soltando el lazo que sostenía el vestido que usaba, ella lo miró a los ojos en señal de duda, él no se detuvo hasta dejar su corsé al descubierto.

-Dime que serás mía, no importa lo que pase mañana -habló él- dime que serás mía antes de que amanezca.

-He sido tuya desde la primera vez que te vi a los ojos.

Esas palabras fueron lo que le dieron la pauta al general de Wessex para seguir avanzando y despojarla de lo que quedaba de sus ropajes, al tiempo que la recostaba sobre la cama. Se detuvo un momento para admirarla y prosiguió a quitar su propia camisola. La princesa no desaprovecho la oportunidad de recorrer con sus manos aquel torso marcado por cicatrices, besando cada una de ellas. Saga bajó con sus labios por el cuello de Saori, llegando hasta sus pechos, donde se detuvo, perdiéndose maravillado de poder besarlos.

Una ligera presión en la parte baja de sus cuerpos se empezó a dar sin que lo notaran, hasta que Saga decidió quitar la última prenda que lo cubría para poder sentir más de cerca la piel blanca y tersa de la princesa, quien a su vez acariciaba con sus dedos el cabello de él. Saga tomó su miembro frotándolo suavemente contra ella, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Él detuvo sus besos para mirarla a los ojos al sentir cómo entraba muy despacio en ella, sintiendo su calidez. Saori sintió una ligera molestia que pasó rápidamente, él sabía como ser gentil para no lastimarla.

Él comenzó a moverse levemente, pues no quería perder el control y tomarla desesperadamente como sus instintos le dictaban, quería disfrutar cada sensación, cada textura de aquella mujer que lo había vuelto loco. Ella no lograba pensar en nada que no fuera él, sentía su cuerpo temblar sin que lo pudiera evitar y su respiración se agitaba más y más cada vez que sentía aquellas embestidas. Saga sin darse cuenta, había aumentado el ritmo ante los ligeros gemidos que ella daba mientras arqueaba su espalda para recibirlo. La humedad en sus pieles hacía que fluyeran convirtiéndose en uno y disfrutando de esa fricción. El peliazul tomo la mano de Saori, quien respondió apretándolo fuerte con todo su ser y sin poder contenerse más, ambos llegaron a la cúspide de aquel encuentro. Los dos cayeron rendidos, abrazándose y besándose hasta quedarse dormidos.

Antes de que los rayos de sol aparecieran en el horizonte, Sir Saga tomó su ropa y se vistió. Se acercó a la princesa y le dio un dulce beso en la frente para despertarla.

-Debo irme antes de que alguien me vea salir de aquí.

-Espera… ¿Que pasará entonces? No deseo casarme con Aioros -suplico ella entre lagrimas- dime que huiremos.

-Lo haremos, pero no podemos hacerlo hoy, hay demasiada gente, demasiada vigilancia. Y aunque lo consiguiéramos no tengo a donde ir. Jamás me perdonaría arrastrarte a una vida de sufrimiento y pobreza solo por estar a mi lado.

-¡Pero eso a mi no me importa! ¿Que no lo ves? Te amo.

-Yo te amo a ti mi princesa bruja, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Cumple con lo que prometiste hacer. Yo buscare la manera de que Aioros te respete y ganaremos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para que?

-Para que me sea devuelto el reino que por derecho me corresponde. Volveré a Kent y exigiré se me devuelva lo que perdí al desertar. No me importa si mi hermano permanece como el rey, solo quiero darte una vida con el honor y realeza que te mereces.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Confía en mí. No importa lo que cueste, usted milady será mi esposa y princesa de Kent.

Se despiden con un largo beso que saben es el último que se darán en libertad y Saga sale silenciosamente del lugar, cuidando que nadie lo vea. Hay pocas personas de pie en el palacio, apenas comienzan a despertar, por lo que fácilmente llega a su morada sin levantar sospechas.

A pesar de aquella promesa, Saori tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Continuar era complicar todo y lo único que ella deseaba era su libertad al lado del hombre que amaba.

Un par de horas después, gente de otros reinos llegaba para ser testigo de la unión, incluyendo los integrantes de la casa real de Leinsteir. Eris lucía encantada de codearse con las otras familias reales y Shion estaba orgulloso de saber que su hija pertenecería a un reino con mucho futuro. El rey Apolo hacía su aparición con su familia, así como Hilda de Northumbria quien armándose de valor decidió ser testigo del evento y ver con sus propios ojos cómo su amado Aioros desposaba a otra.

Seika ayudaba a Saori a vestirse. La pelilila seguía observando la montaña por la ventana.

\- ¿No está muy ajustado Milady? -pregunto Seika sin obtener respuesta- ¿Milady?

-Ah, ¿Que? No, no te preocupes. Esta bien.

La princesa se observo en el espejo, la suave gasa de las mangas del vestido, los aplique dorados y discretos, fueron complementados por una linda tiara que Seika colocó sobre su cabeza.

-Se ve preciosa Milady

Saori hizo una mueca intentando sonreír pero una lagrima escapó rodando por su mejilla. Que agridulce era aquella imagen. Alguien tocó impetuosamente a la puerta. Era Pandora, anunciando que era momento de dirigirse a la capilla.

La princesa fue prácticamente escoltada hasta la puerta de aquella iglesia. Saori ni siquiera profesaba esa religión, pero por un momento pidió un milagro.

-Hija -Shion se acercó contemplándola emocionado- Estas hermosa.

-Gracias padre -dijo ella tomando su brazo para ingresar al templo-.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie al verla entrar, se hizo el silencio dejando unicamente el ruido armonioso de las arpas que sonaban sus cuerdas como los mismos ángeles.

Aioros estaba al final del pasillo, ataviado con un traje que llevaba bordado el símbolo de su familia, así como su corona de príncipe. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la pelilila fue el hombre que estaba parado a un lado del castaño. Ahí estaba, vistiendo su traje de gala militar y su espada, Sir Saga quien no apartó la vista de ella ni un solo momento. Los pasos de la princesa empezaron a ser más veloces, como queriendo correr hacia él. Todo desapareció por un segundo, la gente, el sacerdote, el altar, solo estaba él con sus tristes ojos verdes que la llamaban sin hablar.

Saori despertó de aquel minitrance al sentir cómo su padre soltaba su mano y alguien más la tomaba, Aioros estaba ahí sujetándola. Y así, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, tantas cosas que no tenían sentido para ella en un discurso largo y tortuoso, no solo para ella. Cuatro corazones se rompían al mismo tiempo cuando se pronunciaba aquella frase, la que como si fuera un hechizo, sellaba la vida de estas personas a quienes el destino había cruzado.

Después de la ceremonia hubo una celebración llena de comida, bebida, bailes por parte del séquito del reino y muchas conversaciones banales. Y así, los novios debía retirarse a su noche de bodas.

La princesa subió temerosa a la gran habitación de Aioros, mientras él aún se despedía de gente de la nobleza, se sentó en la cama sin saber cómo salir de aquella situación. Era solo cuestión de minutos para que pasara lo que ella más temía.

En un pasillo del palacio, Hilda y Aioros se besaban apasionadamente, profesándose su amor.

-Basta ya -Hilda se detuvo- ¿Como te atreves a decirme que me amas cuando estas a punto de ir a tomar a la que ahora es tu esposa?

-Hilda, por favor. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Tuve que hacerlo. ¡Tuve que! ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga para demostrarte que solo te amo a ti?

-No la toques, no te atrevas a tocarla ¿me escuchas? ¡Jura que no lo harás!

-Esta bien. De acuerdo -acepta él tomando sus manos- te prometo que no la haré mía. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ella desaparezca de nuestras vidas. Lo juro.

Aioros se despidió de la albina y entró a la habitación donde Saori se encontraba, estaba pálida y nerviosa. Él se dio cuenta que de verdad ella tampoco quería estar con él.

-No te preocupes -le dijo- Ya te dije una vez que no estoy interesado en ti, eres mi mujer solo de nombre ante los ojos de toda la gente que está allá afuera. Pero dentro de esta habitación somos completos extraños. Dormiré aquí en el piso hoy para que nadie haga preguntas. Mañana ya veré que se me ocurre para que esto sea lo menos incómodo posible para ambos.

Saori lo miró sorprendida, al menos una parte del milagro había sucedido. _Gracias,_ solo atinó a decir antes de recostarse en la cama a dormir.

— 0 -

La mañana llegó y Saori fue absorbida por la reina Artemisa, quien todo el tiempo intentaba instruirla y cambiar su forma de actuar. Poco tiempo le quedaba para ella misma y ni pensar en salir del palacio, pues si la reina estaba ocupada Pandora se encargaba de estar al tanto de sus movimientos con el pretexto de cuidarla. Así pasaron varios días, sin haber podido coincidir con Saga de nuevo.

— 0 —

Mientras tanto en Leinster, la salud del rey seguía desmejorando. Los médicos del reino lo había tratado sin poder hacer que se curara. Y a pesar que Mu y Shaka opinaban que debían viajar a Londres para que fuera tratado por algún médico más experimentado, la reina Eris se negaba argumentando que no era necesario y que con sus cuidados mejoraría.

-Es hora de tu medicina querido.

-Oh por favor Eris, esa cosa no sirve para nada, solo me deja mal sabor de boca. Además me produce somnolencia.

-No seas quejumbroso y abre la boca, anda.

-Esta bien.

El joven príncipe Mu estaba preocupado, nunca había tenido problemas directos con la esposa de su padre, pero no confiaba del todo en ella y últimamente tenía un mal presentimiento. Deseaba poder contar con su hermana para poder expresarle sus dudas, pero ahora estaba solo y poco podía hacer, pues debido a su corta edad su opinión poco contaba. El único con el que podía contar ahora era Shaka, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

-Hola Shaka, ¿estas muy ocupado?

-No, adelante, solo cepillaba mi caballo. ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo preocupado.

-Bueno, en realidad no se si debería decirte esto pero… sin mi hermana aquí y… Ni siquiera Seika para hablar…

El rubio dejó lo que hacía y se sentó junto a él.

-Dime, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Es sobre mi padre. Creo… Creo que Eris le hace algo malo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Es que parece mejorar cuando ella esta ocupada, pero cuando se dedica a cuidarlo empeora.

-Quizás solo es una coincidencia Mu.

-Eso pensé al principio pero… La vi agregando algo a la medicina que le receto el doctor a mi padre.

-¿Algo? ¿Que cosa?

-No pude ver bien, ella se dio cuenta que me acerqué a la puerta que estaba abierta y me fui pero…

-Mu, lo que dices es algo muy grave -dijo en tono muy serio el rubio- y si no fuera lo que estas pensando, estarías haciendo mal al acusarla sin estar seguro.

-Lo se… No se que hacer por eso quería decírselo a alguien. Shaka ¿Que debo hacer?

-No le digas esto a nadie más, creo que debemos contactarnos con Lady Saori, quizás si ella regresa al palacio por unos días sepa que hacer ¿Por que no le escribes una carta?

-Esta bien, lo haré.

Y así, Mu puso sus esperanzas en aquella misiva que escribió, esperando que su hermana pudiera ayudarlo.

— 0 —

En Wessex, Aioros había hecho los arreglos para que Saori regresara a la habitación que se le había sido asignada al principio, no era tan inusual que los integrantes de la realeza prefirieran habitaciones separadas, y al no tener una relación previa, los reyes no lo vieron mal.

Saori se sentía aliviada por la postura de Aioros, no le importaba que la hubiera despreciado, entendía que él amaba a otra y de cierta manera lo compadecía. Aquella noche pensaba en Saga, era muy difícil estar cerca de el y no poder ni siquiera cruzar palabra. Las horas pasaban sin que ella pudiera dormir, en Wessex todos se iban a la cama en cuanto el sol se ocultaba; ella estaba acostumbrada a esperar la medianoche. Extrañaba poder salir libremente, recorrer el bosque.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por unos tímidos golpes en su puerta. Algo nerviosa se acercó a abrirla y su rostro se iluminó. Era su querido peliazul. Lo abrazo y cerró la puerta.

-Perdón por no venir antes, temía que me vieran pero no puedo más, te extraño.

Ella solo sonrió, no importaban los días de espera, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Pronto sus cuerpos se enlazaban de nuevo ante aquel deseo, profesándose el amor que se tenían, una amor que ante los ojos de todos, no podía ser.

 **Hasta ahí llegamos esta vez. Quiero agradecer a las personitas que han estado siguiendo la historia, en especial a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, ya que eso es lo que me hace seguir. Hasta pronto.**


	7. Sobre las montañas y más allá

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero últimamente el día tiene muy pocas horas.**

 **Me esmeré en hacer un capítulo que los emocionara así que espero haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **SOBRE LAS MONTAÑAS Y MÁS ALLÁ**

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Aioros desposara a Saori, a quien prácticamente no veía. Los reyes de Wesses empezaban a sentirse inconformes de esta falta de interés por parte de ambos jóvenes. El príncipe pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando pretextos para visitar los campamentos militares que tenían al norte del reino. Extrañamente, Sir Saga quien siempre lo acompañaba, había solicitado quedarse en Wessex para supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas de la guardia.

La reina Artemisa había interceptado una misiva dirigida a la esposa de su hijo y la había leído sin miramientos, descubriendo que su hermano menor solicitaba su presencia en Leinster. Pese a la preocupación que el pequeño Mu expresaba en la carta, la reina decidió que era más importante mantener a Saori en Wessex, al menos hasta que le diera un heredero a su hijo.

Curiosamente, Saori había hecho un amigo, el príncipe Aioria, con quien pasaba algunas mañanas leyendo historias bajo los robles del jardín o persiguiendo perdices. A ella le recordaba un poco a su hermano a quien extrañaba, mientras que el príncipe parecía admirar la belleza en inteligencia de su cuñada.

— 0 —

El Rey Apolo había encontrado maneras cómodas de manipular gran parte de los reinos y siguiendo con esa pauta, viajo varios días hasta Northumbria en donde su hijo Camus le entregaría el anillo de compromiso a Lady Hilda. Así, la capital y el norte estarían aliados y a salvo. La madre de Hilda había muerto hacía años, por lo que su padre prefería que su hija desposara un buen partido lo más pronto posible, y que mejor que el heredero de los reinos Camus de Inglaterra. La visita había sido de bajo perfil para no alertar a Minos de Lindsey, quien además de ser el único reino rebelde, anhelaba que su hija Eurídice desposara a Camus, y hacerse así de un nieto heredero de la corona.

Pero Apolo sabía que si juraba alianza con Minos, éste lo traicionaría tarde o temprano, por lo que Hilda era la mejor opcion y así debería ser.

— 0 —

En Leinster, la reina Eris había recibido la visita de su primo Abel, quien por la cantidad de equipaje con el que había llegado, pensaba quedarse bastante tiempo. Eris ahora se dedicaba a atenderlo con fervor, con una actitud demasiado cercana, que daba de que hablar a los sirvientes y pobladores de aquellas tierras.

La salud del rey Shion no había mejorado, pero ahora yacía en sus aposentos sin los cuidados necesarios. Solo Mu y Shaka pasaban tiempo con él, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia. Al parecer, la reina Eris había decidido continuar con su vida a pesar que él aún estuviera vivo y a quien osara a cuestionar esto, le esperaba la horca.

Mu se preguntaba por que su hermana los había abandonado, ciertamente se caso molesta con su padre por obligarla a entrar en aquel matrimonio, pero no creía que fuera capaz de solo olvidarse de ellos.

— 0 —

La noticia del compromiso entre Lady Hilda y Lord Camus se había propagado hasta llegar a los oídos del Rey Sísifo, quien conociendo los sentimientos de su hijo, prefirió decírselo él mismo. El príncipe entró al salón, recien llegado de los campamentos donde había estado por dos semanas.

-Padre -saludo Aioros- ¿que ha pasado? Recibí tu llamado solicitando mi retorno inmediato.

-Hijo, esta mañana me he enterado de algo y quiero que lo sepas de una vez… Lady Hilda desposará a el príncipe Camus, hijo del Rey Apolo. Será la gran reina de toda la isla.

Aioros observó a su padre con la mirada perdida sin decir una sola palabra. Paso un par de minutos antes de que dejara el salón.

-No debiste dejar que se fuera -dijo molesta Artemisa- necesitamos un heredero lo antes posible. Esta unión nos deja fuera de los planes de Apolo, si no le damos un heredero, pronto descartará Wessex como aliado.

-Tu hijo ama a esa chica, creo que tiene derecho a verla a los ojos una ultima vez antes de que la obliguen a casarse con otro.

El castaño fue en busca de un caballo que le sirviera para ir al norte, ahí encontró a su mejor amigo.

-¡Vaya! Así que aquí te has estado escondiendo idiota.

-Mi príncipe -dijo Saga sarcástico- te noto más agresivo de lo usual. ¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que llevas semanas evitando el frente, abandonaste tu gente a cargo de Angelo y Dohko. Pasa que estoy harto de jinetes inexpertos que huyen ante la primera muerte que ven. Pasa que me casé con una desconocida a la que evito, solo para hacerme del reino y aún así no me nombran rey. !Pasa que la mujer que juró amarme y esperarme ahora decidió que es mejor meterse en la cama con el futuro rey de la isla y asegurarse una vida de lujos a su lado!

-Ahhh, ya veo… Aioros, no se que decirte. Si realmente querías estar con Lady Hilda debiste rebelarte a tu padre, al rey Apolo y estar con ella. Uno no puede renunciar a lo que ama porque es algo que simplemente le da sentido a la vida.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo? -pregunto Aioros confundido- Iré a verla, esto debe ser un error. Y si no lo es detendré esa estúpida idea.

El príncipe subió a su caballo y observó a Saga.

-Tal vez tienes razón, cuando regrese veré la manera de disolver este matrimonio. Ni siquiera la he tocado ¿sabes?

-Me imagino -asintió el peliazul mientras veía partir a Aioros- jamás te dejaría hacerlo.

— 0 —

En Northumbria, Hilda descansaba en una banca de los jardines de su palacio cuando una de sus damas fue alertarla de que Aioros acababa de entrar a la ciudadela. Ella fue a encontrarlo junto a sus damas de compañía. El príncipe bajo de su caballo y de forma impulsiva la tomó por los hombros ante el asombro de las doncellas que la acompañaban.

-¡Dime que no es verdad! ¿Mi padre miente?

-Es verdad y más vale que me sueltes si no quieres ser tratado como un enemigo de mi reino.

-¿Que demonios crees que haces Hilda? -grita soltándola- te pedí que me esperaras y aceptaste.

-Esperarte. ¿Esperarte a que? ¿A que tengas un heredero? ¿A que subas al trono de Wessex? ¿A que te enamores de esa pagana? Sabes que soy mejor que eso Aioros, merezco más que eso.

-Lo sé. Y quiero dártelo, Hilda yo te amo.

-Y yo te ame a ti. Pero el día que te vi en aquella capilla sosteniendo la mano de otra mientras le jurabas fidelidad, ese día algo cambio. El príncipe Camus será el hombre más poderoso de la isla y yo seré la mujer más envidiada. Jamás volveré a ser la segunda opción de nadie ¿entiendes?

-Jamás fuiste mi segunda opción, siempre fuiste mi única opción.

-¿Lo fui?… ¡Guardias! Acompañen al príncipe a la entrada del reino. Su visita terminó.

— 0 —

En Wessex, Pandora se sentía furiosa y frustrada. Sir Saga había dejado de abrir la puerta cuando ella llamaba, eso las veces que lo podía encontrar. A pesar de usar cada idea seductora que se le había ocurrido, el peliazul había sido tajante, al punto de prácticamente echarla de su habitación. La ojilila lo notaba diferente, con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había notado en él. Pero otra cosa que notaba era que muchas noches no las pasaba en su recámara. Al principio pensó lo encontraría en la biblioteca real donde le gustaba hacer arder la hoguera y fumar un puro mientras leía esos aburridos textos. Pero varias veces lo buscó ahí sin éxito. Había escuchado rumores que le hacían hervir la sangre… Saga estaba enamorado. O al menos eso decían sus subordinados quien lo conocían y bromeaban con él por las sonrisas que el hombre daba a la nada y sin motivo.

Pandora no era una mujer que se diera por vencida fácilmente, si alguien se había atrevido a meterse entre el que consideraba su hombre y ella, descubriría quien era y la haría pagar. Con esta idea en mente, esa tarde se disculpo de sus labores con la reina argumentando un resfriado y así seguir a Sir Saga desde el fin de sus entrenamientos. Vio como el hombre iba a la taberna y espero pacientemente a que degustara la cerveza y el filete que había ordenado. Caída la noche lo vio caminar hasta su habitación donde escuchó como lavo su cuerpo durante un rato. Y cuando creyó que el seguirlo no había servido de nada y él se iría a dormir, el peliazul salio del cuarto y se dirigió al palacio real. Pandora lo siguió, mirando perfectamente la puerta en la que entró y espero…

Adentro de aquellas gruesas puertas, los amantes reían y daban caricias.

-Aioros estará devastado si no consigue impedir que Hilda se case con Camus.

-Lo aprecias mucho ¿no es asi?

-Es un hermano para mi. Siempre le he cuidado la espalda y él a mí. Por eso… Por eso es tan difícil estar contigo Milady -besando sus manos-.

-¿Te arrepientes de esto?

-Ni por un segundo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Saori se entregó al hombre que amaba de nuevo. A pesar de todo, aquellos momentos la hacían más feliz y libre de lo que nunca fue.

Antes del amanecer, Saga beso la frente de la pelilila dejándola dormida y salio rumbo a su habitación sintiéndose muy afortunado, sin sospechas que alguien había estado vigilando esa puerta durante toda la noche.

— 0 —

Aioros regresaba con un rostro de enojo y frustración. Llegó directo al salón del trono donde su padre se encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos.

-Déjenme solo con mi padre -grito el príncipe a los consejeros-.

El Rey asintió y todos salieron.

-Supongo que tu viaje a Northumbria no fue placentero.

-Exijo me entregues el trono ahora mismo. Solo así podré recuperar a Hilda.

-Siento tu decepción con Lady Hilda, pero eso no sucederá. Tu estas casado con Saori y si quieres mi lugar debes poner un heredero en su vientre. He sido paciente porque se que tuviste que renunciar a Hilda pero ya es suficiente.

\- No, no tendré un hijo con Saori, quiero a Hilda, entiéndelo padre.

-Un verdadero rey sabe que muchas veces debe dejar a un lado lo que quiere y hacer lo que debe. Y mientras no me demuestres que has aprendido a hacerlo, no podrás sentarte en este trono.

El rey se levanto dándole la espalda a su hijo, quien se quedo con las palabras de ira en la boca. A pesados pasos salio del lugar, solo para encontrarse con Pandora, que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Milord, necesito informarle de algo muy delicado y confidencial.

-Pandora, este no es un buen momento. No me interesa, lo que sea no me interesa.

-Es sobre su esposa… y Sir Saga

Aioros detuvo su andar, curioso por lo que Pandora decía.

-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-Aqui no Milord…

La doncella tomo al príncipe del brazo y lo llevo a una bodega de heno.

-¿Porque demonios venimos aquí? -preguntó molesto el castaño.

-Porque lo que voy a decirle puede acabar con la honorabilidad de la familia real.

Pandora le contó lo que había visto, así como lo que sospechaba que sucedía. Después de numerosos detalles y teorías, el rostro de Aioros no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Milord, se que es difícil de creer pero… Ellos han compartido tiempo juntos desde antes que Lady Saori llegara a Wessex.

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes donde esta ahora Saga?

-Si, debe estar entrenando a los nuevos reclutas, eso no termina hasta el atardecer.

-Acompañame a su habitación. Quiero revisarla

Ambos entraron a la vivienda de Saga.

-¿Cree que podamos encontrar alguna prueba de lo que sospechamos, Milord?

-No. Conozco a Saga, se que debe estar cuidándose bien las espaldas. Dime Pandora, ¿quien más sabe de esto?

-Oh, nadie. No se preocupe por eso, ni siquiera la reina. Puede contar con mi discresion y lo que usted necesite.

-Claro que si -el príncipe tomo una espada que estaba en una mesa- ¿como puede dejar su espada si va a entrenar?

-No la necesita si solo entrenara con niñ…

Pandora sintió correr un cálido liquido por su viente y su vestido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el príncipe había clavado la espada de Saga en su abdomen, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Solo cayó al suelo desangrándose con la mirada en Aioros, preguntándose el por que.

El príncipe la observó por un momento, no había planeado aquello pero en el instante en que sintió la suave carne de la doncella sucumbiendo al filo de la espada de su general, entedio lo que haría. Salio a paso tranquilo del lugar y unos metros más adelante gritó la orden.

Decenas de soldados atendieron las órdenes del castaño y en cuestión de minutos rodearon a Sir Saga, a quien tomaron prisionero con facilidad. El peliazul no opuso resistencia, al estar confundido. Temía lo peor, que lo hubieran descubierto, por lo que no quiso poner en peligro a Saori. Tranquilo, acompañó a los guardias hasta una de las celdas en lo más profundo de los calabozos. Al ver que nadie decía nada, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Al menos me dirán de lo que se me acusa?

Dos de los soldados ignoraron la pregunta y comenzaron a caminar. El tercero había servido a las órdenes de Saga por lo que se acercó y le dijo:

-Hubo un asesinato. Su espada fue encontrada clavada en el cuerpo de Pandora, en su habitación.

De todas las posibles acusaciones, esa era una que no esperaba. El joven soldado se apresuró a irse, por lo que no pudo preguntarle nada más. _Pandora muerta…_ Pensó. Sabía que ella seguía interesada en él y quizás se había suicidado ante el rechazo, pero eso no iba con su manera de ser. Después, su amada pelilila cruzó su mente. _¿Que le habrán dicho sobre mí? ¿Creerá que soy un asesino?_ Espero por horas a que alguien más se acercara a su celda y conseguir de alguna manera que le dieran un mensaje a Saori, pero solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

Desde un pequeño orificio en la pared que fungía como ventana, pudo ver que había anochecido y fue entonces cuando escucho pasos afuera de su celda.

-¿Estas cómodo?

La voz le era sumamente familiar. Era su mejor amigo Aioros y pensó que podía explicarle su inocencia.

-Hermano, que bueno que veniste. Necesito de tu ayuda, yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Pandora.

-Lo se Saga, se que tu no lo hiciste.

-Me alegra que me creas, hace meses que no he estado con ella. No se que hacía en mi habitación pero…

-Hace meses que no estas con ella. Pero con otra si ¿cierto?

Saga entendió entonces lo que sucedía. No estaba ahi por la muerte de su ex amante. Estaba ahí por haber tomado a la mujer de su futuro rey.

-Ya lo sabes entonces.

-Si, la difunta Pandora me informó de todo a detalle, que en paz descanse.

-¿Tu la mataste?

-No. Tu lo hiciste -sonrió el príncipe- solo que yo sostuve la espada en tu lugar. De cualquier modo cumplirás tu castigo.

-¿Me mataras también?

-No… Pensé en hacerlo. Clavar tu cabeza en una lanza y mostrar lo que les pasa a quien traicionan mi confianza. Pero entonces sería la burla de todos, el rey al que le vieron la cara de estúpido. No. No seré ese hombre.

-¿Y quien serás entonces?

-El hombre que tiene piedad, el que envía a un asesino al país más allá de nuestro mar. Sobre las montañas y más allá. Nunca volverás a Wessex, ni a Kent obviamente. Nunca nadie te volverá a llamar Sir, ni a obedecer alguna orden en batalla. Jamás tomarás una espada con tus manos. Vivirás el resto de tus días como un prisionero en una de las islas del sur que sirven como prisión para los desterrados, tal vez te vendan como esclavo. Pero lo que más me hace feliz, es que jamás volverás a verla.

-Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para redimir mi deuda contigo, que así sea hermano.

-Jamás pagaras esta traición, pero si yo no soy feliz, tu tampoco lo serás… Y ella tampoco.

-¿Que harás con ella? Por favor haz lo que quieras conmigo pero dejala tranquila, mátame si es necesario.

-No. Quiero que vivas, quiero que cada maldito día de tu miserable vida te preguntes que es lo que hice con ella.

El príncipe dio la vuelta, ignorando las suplicas de Saga para que no dañara a Saori. El peliazul escuchó como el gran portón de roble del calabozo se cerraba y golpeo aquellos muros de piedra sólida con sus puños. No había manera de salir de ahí, lo sabía bien. Y conocía el procedimiento de destierro a la perfección; antes del amanecer los guardias lo escoltarían con el rostro cubierto a un barco donde lo amarraría a algún viejo barril. No tendría oportunidad de ver a Saori, explicarle, advertirle. Ni quiera podría ver la ventana de sus aposentos cuando se alejara de la bahía.

— 0 —

Saori había escuchado rumores todo el día, rumores que la ponían nerviosa. Había escuchado que habían quitado a Sir Saga de su cargo, que él había robado algo y huido. También escuchó sobre la muerte de Pandora. Ella estaba al tanto que ella y Saga en algún momento habían tenido algo que ver, recordaba cómo él se escondía en la biblioteca para escapar de la compañía de la persistente doncella. _¿Tenía esta muerte algo que ver con todos los murmullos que llegaban del pueblo?_ La pelilila solo podía esperar impacientemente que llegara el filo de la medianoche, hora en la que su amado la visitaba todos los días. El reloj avanzó a paso lento hasta que los corredores del castillo empezaron a quedar vacíos. Ansiosa escuchó unos pasos caminar hasta su puerta y su corazón latió con fuerza, sin esperar a que tocara como siempre, abrió la puerta:

-¿Por que tardaste tan…? -se detuvo pasmada al ver a su esposo en la puerta- Aioros.

-Luces sorprendida -dice mientras camina dentro de la habitación- temo que no es a mí a quien esperabas, mi dulce esposa.

-Ahm..No -contestó ella riendo e intentando disimular- envié a mi doncella Seika por un té para dormir, pero ya tardo demasiado.

-¿De verdad? Tienes problemas para dormir ¿eh?

-Un poco, si. Supongo que aun extraño mi hogar.

-Claro… Bueno, no quise incomodarte. -afirmó poniéndose de pie- sera mejor que te deje sola.

La pelilia dio un ligero respiro de alivio cuando Aioros avanzó hacia la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa que no se percató de que él se había detenido justo detrás de ella. El príncipe se acercó a su oído y dijo:

-Saga no vendrá…

Ella se dio la vuelta asustada, con la mirada en el castaño.

-Entonces lo sabes… ¿Que hiciste con él?

-Me encargué de él.

-Aioros yo… Se que esto no tiene una justificación pero lo lamento. No quise que esto fuera así. Ambos sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio solo era de nombre y estuvimos de acuerdo en no intimar.

-Si, estuve de acuerdo en respetarte para mantener mi relación con Lady Hilda, una maldita ramera igual a ti, que se vendió al mejor postor. ¡Todas son iguales!

-Lamento que eso haya pasado, pero tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Quiero que me digas ¿en dónde está Saga?

-No te preocupes por él. Jamás lo volverás a ver.

-Aioros se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero…

-¿Mal? Eres mi esposa y te acuestas con mi mejor amigo. No. Mi hermano, porque eso era para mí. Te acuestas con él en mi castillo, a mis espaldas. Mientras andas por ahí pregonando tu castidad.

-De verdad lo siento pero…

-¡Cállate!

Saori sintió su mejilla arder y vio esa mirada en el castaño, era una mirada de ira que jamás había visto en él. A pesar de no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ella sabía que él no era una mala persona pero ¿que era aquella furia en sus ojos?

Ella sintió como él la sujetaba del brazo y rompia su falda de un solo tirón.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo? -gritó la princesa-.

-Eres mi esposa y vas a cumplir con tu deber como tal -le dio la vuelta y la empujo sobre la mesa que servía de tocador- si otros lo hacen ¿yo por que no?

-No, espera. Dijiste que no me tocarías.

Aioros desgarró la ropa interior de Saori y sin escuchar los gritos de la chica, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. La pelilila intentó zafarse pero él era mucho más fuerte; la tenía sujeta y contra la mesa, por lo que poco podía hacer además de gritar y llorar. El príncipe la tomaba con gran ímpetu e ira, se agacho sobre de ella y tomó su cabello, jalándola hacia él.

-¿Quien te gusta más eh? -preguntó sin dejar de moverse en ella- ¿Saga o yo?

-No importa que uses mi cuerpo Aioros, yo lo amo solo a él.

La respuesta que recibió lo hizo llenarse más de odio. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y agresivas, al punto de empezar a hacer sangrar a Saori.

-Aioros basta, por favor… Por favor.

Él hizo caso omiso de esas suplicas, continúo entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, mientras con sus manos profanaba cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Ella solo sentía dolor. Después de largos minutos empezó a sentirse mareada, como si su cuerpo no respondiera más. Dejó de luchar, de escuchar los insultos que el castaño le decía mientras su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser, ella solo dejó de sentir. Él la hizo suya hasta satisfacer su deseo y frustración, dejándola semiinconsciente en la cama.

Salio de la habitación y la cerró con llave por fuera. Nadie escuchó los gritos de la princesa y nadie vendría en su ayuda esta vez.

 **No me maten por dejar salir mi lado perverso en este capítulo, estamos justo en donde todo cambia, así que hagan sus apuestas. Espero no tardar tanto en volver. Hasta pronto!**


	8. Sin nada que perder

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a esas personitas que han estado siguiendo esta historia desde un principio, Merlin Radamanthys Queen, Caty, Paloma y algunos visitantes anónimos.**

 **La verdad es que por cuestión de tiempo no puedo actualizar más seguido pero no los olvido y siempre les he prometido que jamás dejo historias sin concluir, asi que tarde pero seguro.**

 **SIN NADA QUE PERDER**

Pasaron 3 semanas desde la desaparición de Sir Saga, los murmuros habían cesado y el pueblo olvidaba el tema. Saori había tenido que fingir que no había sucedido nada y con el dolor y vergüenza, continuar atendiendo las actividades que la reina Artemisa le obligaba a hacer. Aioros no había vuelto a visitarla, para su fortuna, y le había pedido a Seika que la acompañara a todos lados para sentirse más segura. La fiel doncella sospechaba que algo malo había pasado, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a su ama.

Aquella tarde ambas se dirigían a los jardines y Sir Dohko se detuvo a saludarlas.

-Milady, un placer verla. Me parece que no he tenido oportunidad de mostrar mis respetos adecuadamente -dijo el general- casi no veo que salga al pueblo.

-No, es difícil hacerlo. Al parecer no está muy bien visto.

Cuidando de no ser visto por nadie, Dohko se acercó un poco más a la pelilia.

-Pude ver a Saga antes de que se lo llevaran. Él probablemente esté bien.

Saori lo miro algo sonrojada al darse cuenta que él sabía de su interés por el peliazul.

-¿Sabe a donde se lo llevaron?

-Si, lo llevaron a una isla en la frontera de Francia. Ahí suelen desterrar a quienes cometen los más terribles pecados contra la corona inglesa. Dicen que es terrible pero se que Saga lo resistirá, él es el único que lo haría.

-Por los dioses antiguos. No quiero pensar lo que estará pasando por mi cul… -la princesa se detuvo y miró al viejo general-.

-No se preocupe Milady, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Saga me pidió que cuidará de usted en su ausencia, puede contar conmigo, para lo que necesite.

\- ¿Hay manera de hacerle llegar una carta?

-Será difícil que pase desapercibida, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Gracias. No sabe lo que esto significa para mí -lo abraza- se la haré llegar con Seika, mi doncella de confianza.

Ambos se despiden intentando disimular.

-Vamos Seika -dice la princesa- regresemos a mi habitación. Tengo una carta que escribir.

Querido Saga:

Lamento que estés pasando por todo esto por mi culpa. Yo jamás imaginé que algo así pudiera suceder.

Lo que más odio es ni siquiera poder haberte visto una ultima vez, darte un último abrazo, un último beso.

Sé que temes por mi seguridad, me lo ha dicho Sir Dohko. No es necesario que lo hagas, pase lo que pase yo seré fuerte y elevaré mis plegarias a los antiguos dioses del bosque para que regreses sano y salvo.

Quiero que estés seguro de que te amo y te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Siempre tuya

Saori

Cerró el sobre y lo selló con cera, entregándoselo a Seika para que aquella carta comenzara su viaje.

— 0 —

Días después en una oscura y húmeda celda, Sir Saga recibía aquella carta, la cual leyó y releyó hasta memorizar. Hasta ese día, la agonía de no saber lo que había sucedido con su amada no lo dejaba ni un momento, al menos ahora que sabía que estaba bien y que no había creído las acusaciones hechas en su contra por la muerte de Pandora. Eso le daba un respiro a su mente, mientras atesoraba las esperanzadoras palabras que prometían esperarlo.

— 0 —

En Leinsteir, el rey Shion decía sus últimas palabras, pedía ver a su hija para pedirle perdón por alejarla contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, su esposa Eris hacía oídos sordos ante las reiteradas peticiones. Abel se había instalado por completo y prácticamente ejercía el poder que el rey no podía.

Aquella noche lluviosa, el Rey Shion partió hacia las tierras del más allá. El joven Mu se refugió en su habitación lleno de tristeza y odio, pensaba que su hermana lo había abandonado y se había dejado seducir por los lujos de aquel otro reino, olvidándose de su padre, de su pueblo, de él.

A pesar de no querer encontrarse con ella, a Eris no le quedó remedio que mandar un aviso formal sobre la muerte de su padre a Saori.

La princesa llegó dos días después, al enterarse y convencer a la familia real de Wessex de dejarla ir a mostrar sus respetos a su padre. No habían visto bien que viajara sola, por lo que su fiel doncella y el príncipe menor Aioria la acompañaron. Desesperada, la pelilila entró al salón de la corona, donde se encontraba Eris y Abel sentados en el trono.

-¿Cómo pudiste no avisarme que mi padre estaba enfermo? -grito Saori- pensaba que eras despreciable pero jamás imaginé esto.

-Querida, creo que el aire de Wessex te ha caído mal. ¿Porque no te tomas algo para relajarte?

-Eres una desgraciada, jamás te perdonaré no haber estado al lado de mi padre en su lecho de muerte.

-¿De verdad? Porque desde que te fuiste de aquí no volviste. Te fuiste odiándonos a todos por enviarte hacia un mejor futuro. Solo eres una niña estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere y que ahora tiene remordimiento de conciencia.

-Eres una… -Saori se acercó a ella pero Abel la detuvo- suéltame, ni quiera se quien eres o que haces sentado en el trono de mi padre.

-Tu padre esta muerto y yo soy primo de la reina, estoy aquí para ayudarla a gobernar.

-¡Ese trono le corresponde a mi hermano!

-Ah si, tu hermano. ¿el mismo que te odia? -dijo burlándose la reina- dudo que quiera sentarse en el trono de Leinster.

\- ¿Que me odia?

-Oh si querida… Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma. Debe andar cerca del cementerio, se la pasa en esos rumbos desde que Shion murió.

Sin poder creer en las palabras de su madrastra, Saori sale del salón y se dirige al cementerio de castillo donde, efectivamente encuentra a su hermano Mu sentado al lado de la fría lápida. Él la mira sin moverse y solo abre sus labios para decir en voz baja:

-Se fue… Me dejó igual que todos.

Ella se arrodilla y lo abraza

-Perdóname por no estar aquí, pequeño -dice ella llorando- y perdóname padre por haber sido tan dura contigo antes de irme de aquí.

-¿Que te hizo al fin volver? Pensé que no querías regresar jamás.

-¿Que dices hermano? Sabes que una parte de mi corazón pertenece a este lugar.

-Te escribí. Lo hice cuando pensé que podíamos salvar a nuestro padre y tu ni siquiera te dignaste en contestar.

-¿Que? -Saori confundida piensa en quien pudo ocultarle semejante cosa- No puede ser… La reina Artemisa, ella recibe las cartas antes de que sean entregadas al destinatario pero… ¿por que?

La princesa se levanta y camina un poco hacia los arboles, que le susurran cosas, secretos que ella está por descubrir y al hacerlo se pone pálida y cae al suelo desmayada.

Tiempo después despierta en la que antes era su habitación, acompañada de Seika, Mu y Aioria. El joven príncipe de Wessex había insistido en que un médico atendiera a su cuñada y a pesar de la resistencia de la reina Eris, lo había conseguido.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunta ella aún confundida- ¿Todo esta bien?

Aioria la abraza sonriente.

-Felicidades princesa. Estas esperando al heredero de Wessex.

Saori pasó saliva. _Esperando un hijo_ pensó. No sabía si corresponder la emoción del joven castaño al imaginar un sobrino o si temer por la vida de ese bebé que crecía en su interior.

Seika conocía un poco de sus preocupaciones, por lo que hizo que la dejaran sola para descansar. La pelilila no dejaba de preguntarse si aquel hijo era de su gran amor Saga o producto del encuentro que había tenido con Aioros. Cual fuera la respuesta, el destino de ese niño no parecía ser muy feliz y era eso lo que los espíritus le habían susurrado antes de su desmayo.

La mañana siguiente, la princesa esquivo a la reina y salio a cabalgar a solas con Shaka. Él la notaba con la mirada triste, por lo que al llegar a un claro en el bosque, le pidió que descansaran un poco.

-¿Me contará lo que le sucede Milady?

Saori lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos y asintió. Después de todo, no tendría más oportunidades de hablar de todo lo que le había sucedido desde que había partido de su hogar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo cerrando el puño lleno de rabia- No puedo creer que Aioros se haya atrevido a hacerte eso, lo mataré, juro que lo mataré.

-Eso ya no importa. Ahora tengo mayores problemas.

\- ¿El bebé que esperas?

-Si ese bebé es de Saga estoy segura que intentaran matarme. Y si es de Aioros… Jamás podré perdonármelo -dice entre lagrimas- yo solo quiero…

-¿De verdad amas a ese hombre?

-Si, lo amo y quiero estar con él. No se cómo ayudarlo.

-No puedo creer que incluso ahora que sabes que tu vida corre peligro, solo pienses en ayudarlo. Supongo que en verdad es amor lo que sientes por él…

-Quisiera poder liberarlo, aunque no pueda estar con él.

-Milady quizás su familia pueda ayudarla con eso. El hermano de Sir Saga, Kanon de Kent. Se que las cosas no están muy bien entre ellos pero podría ser su única oportunidad.

Kent, ese territorio era conocido por socializar lo menos posible con los otros, aunque acataba los acuerdos generales de la corona principal, mantenía cierto grado de independencia, por no decir apatía. Kanon de Kent era conocido por ser un hombre frio y de pocas palabras, tenía pocas audiencias con el pueblo y su reinado era conocido por obedecer a los caprichos y humor del gobernante. Había subido al trono a corta edad ante la muerte repentina de sus padres, posiblemente envenenados y desde entonces, mantenía una actitud recelosa y defensiva.

Saori dudo en pedir su ayuda pero realmente no había muchas opciones que pudiera contemplar y si quería hacerlo debía ser en este viaje, pues una vez que regresara a Wessex sería muy difícil que pudiera salir de nuevo. Su único problema era Aioria, el joven príncipe la acompañaba y no sabía como justificar el desvío.

Shaka y Saori regresaron al castillo, la diligencia saldría al alba de regreso a Wessex. Muy temprano por la mañana, La pelilia se despidió de su hermano Mu con un fuerte abrazo que él no correspondió del todo. Como hubiera deseado poder llevarlo con ella, pero sabía que no estaría a salvo y se enteraría del trato que recibía por parte de Aioros, por lo que decidió no proponérselo. Antes de subir al carruaje, Saori le indicó el destino al cochero y espero un par de horas antes de revelarle a Aioria su plan.

-¿Este no es el camino hacia Wessex o si? -preguntó el pequeño castaño- Cocheroo…

Saori colocó su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Debo hablar contigo…

A pesar de dudar mucho en hacerlo, Saori le contó absolutamente todo a Aioria, sabía que podía meterse en más problemas de los que estaba pero algo en los limpios ojos del chico le inspiraban confianza. El castaño la escuchó atentamente, sorprendiéndose en algunas partes

-No puedo creer que mi hermano te hiciera algo como eso…

-Se que gran parte de eso fue mi culpa.

-No existe ninguna justificación para lastimar de esa manera a una mujer -dijo lleno de rabia- si pudiera…

-No, por favor. Si él se entera que te lo dije quizás tome represalias contra mi. Yo, lo único que te pido es tu silencio. El carruaje no se dirige a Wessex, sino a Kent.

-Quieres ayudar a Saga.

-Si, aunque no pueda verlo nunca más, al menos quiero saber que el no está en un lúgubre calabozo al otro lado de las montañas. Necesito saber que esta bien y será feliz.

-Te entiendo. Se que lo que ustedes dos hicieron no fue lo correcto pero nada de esto lo fue. Jamás debieron forzar a mi hermano a desposarse contigo. Además se que Saga es bueno, lo he visto desde que soy pequeño y se que siempre actúa con honor a pesar de que todos lo tachan de amargado… Cuenta conmigo.

Saori le da un fuerte abrazo al joven, agradeciéndole su apoyo y comprensión.

-Saori, eso quiere decir que… El hijo que esperas…

-No se aún quien es el padre. Pero si el bebé que espero es de Saga, estará en peligro.

-Entonces más vale que lo encuentres pronto.

— 0 —

El reino de Kent no era tan grande como Wessex pero era espléndido, tenía aldeas bien establecidas, un ejército reconocido y un majestuoso palacio donde los monarcas residían.

Saori usó el renombre del reino de su esposo para conseguir ser recibida, así que entró en el salón principal. Le pidió a Aioria que esperara afuera, así que ella caminó hasta acercarse al trono donde aguardaba con mirada altiva aquel hombre, un hombre que era exactamente al amor que ella había perdido.

-Lady Saori – la saluda fríamente Kanon- ¿a que se debe esta inesperada visita? Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie de la casa Wessex pisaba este salón.

\- No vengo en especial representando dicha casa Milord. He venido aquí a hablar de su hermano-

Kanon pone el rostro tenso y la mirada fija en ella.

-Asi que vienes en nombre de Saga ¿Y que es lo que ese perdedor quiere?

-Tampoco vine aquí por petición de su hermano. Estoy aquí como Saori de Leinster para solicitar su ayuda, para pedirle, no. Para implorarle que ayude a su hermano.

\- ¿Implorarme? ¿Y que es lo que le ha sucedido a ese idiota?

-Ha sido desterrado a una prisión en el norte de Francia.

\- ¿Desterrado? Pero hasta donde supe era casi un hijo para los reyes de Wessex, ¿como es que…? Espera ¿Por que la esposa del futuro rey de esa casa está aquí implorando que salve a un simple soldado de ese reino?

-No es un soldado es un general.

Kanon sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta de su trono para acercarse a ella. Camina a su alrededor observándola de arriba a abajo.

-Ya entiendo… -se acerca a su oído- eres su zorra.

La princesa intenta darle una cachetada al rey pero éste le detiene la mano y la sujeta con fuerza.

-Me pregunto que tan bien besas como para que mi hermano se haya jugado lo que le quedaba por ti -le dice mientras acerca su rostro al de ella- creo que debería probar.

-Yo lo amo y él a mi -contesta llena de seriedad y enfado- No me importa lo que me pase a mí, pagaré por los pecados que cometimos, los pagaré por los dos. Pero quiero que el esté bien.

-¿Bien? Conozco el lugar del que me hablas ¿sabes lo que les hacen a los hombres que permanecen más de un mes ahí? Son vendidos como esclavos a los reinos del extremo sur. Saga ya ni siquiera ha de continuar ahí.

-No es así. Hace apenas un par de días le envié una carta y se que la recibió. Por favor, se que ustedes tuvieron muchos problemas pero haz esto por él, sigue siendo tu sangre.

El gemelo regresa caminando pensativo a su trono y la pelilia se acerca a él.

-Por favor, te lo ruego. Haz algo para ayudarlo. Sácalo de ahí, eres mi única esperanza de que mi hijo…

-¿Estas esperando un hijo?

La princesa asiente y Kanon cambia completamente de actitud.

-Mi reina no puede tener hijos -le confiesa él- lo intentamos por años hasta que ambos nos dimos por vencidos. Tengo un par de hijos con una cortesana pero me rehúso a pensar que Kent pasara a manos de un bastardo sin sangre pura. Si Saga y tu tienen un hijo, sería el heredero de Kent.

-Yo no tengo aspiraciones a riquezas ni poder. Solo quiero que Saga y mi hijo estén a salvo.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré. No puedo irrumpir y decir que voy a sacarlo, pero haré lo que esté en mi poder para no dejar que lo vendan y mantener su estadía en ese lugar lo más cómoda posible. Cuando pasen algunos meses quizás pueda traerlo de vuelta a Inglaterra.

-Gracias -dice Saori con lagrimas en los ojos- es más de lo que yo puedo hacer por él.

Con un poco de esperanza, ella deja aquel reino, el que vio nacer a su amado. Mientras la carroza recorre los senderos, ella imagina lo que él pudo haber vivido ahí en su niñez.

Poco a poco se aleja de su vista el castillo y sonríe aferrándose a la promesa que Kanon le hizo.

— 0 —

De regreso en Wessex todos se enteran del embarazo de Saori y aunque la mayoría se alegra del tan esperado estado, ella sigue temiendo lo peor. Aquella noche, cansada sube a sus aposentos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su esposo la está esperando. Ella atemorizada se paraliza en la puerta de su habitación.

-Así que un hijo ¿eh? -pronuncia él tranquilo- un heredero… ¿Sabes? Con ese hijo termino de afianzar mi paso al trono. En cuanto tengas a ese bebé yo seré coronado al fin. Pero… Hay un pequeño detalle que nadie sabe ¿no es así?

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi Aioros?

-Nada… Un hijo y ya me lo darás. A menos que ese hijo sea de otro. Si eso sucediera mmm… Eso no sería nada bueno para la familia real. ¿Imaginas lo que opinará el Rey Apolo de esto? Seríamos la burla de todos y no dejaré que eso pase. Así que más vale que eso que llevas dentro de ti sea mi hijo.

El príncipe toca el vientre de Saori y le da un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi querida esposa…

La pelilila pasaría varios días atemorizada de que esa visita no se repitiera, por lo que buscaba echar cerrojo y atrancar su puerta con lo que pudiera.

— 0 —

Los días para Saga pasaban muy lentamente, a veces no distinguía si era de día o de noche. Dormitaba gran parte del tiempo, pues después de más de 3 semanas ahí, la escasez de alimento empezaba a menguar en su condición. Aquel día en particular, un lacayo se presentó para llevarle un poco de comida extra, él confundido preguntó a que se debía y el muchacho explico que alguien pagaba para que recibiera esa ración de más.

-Alguien debe querer cuidarlo -le dijo en broma en chiquillo- debo irme, mañana regresaré con más.

Dos días después, el chico llega como se ha hecho costumbre, solo que esta vez lleva consigo una carta. El geminiano la toma con desesperación y la abre manchándola con lo sucio de sus manos, desplegando el papel marfil que aun puede percibirse impregnado con el aroma de Saori.

Mi amado Saga

Han pasado muchas cosas aquí. Mi padre falleció y no pude despedirme de él. Volví por unos días a mi tierra y consolé a mi hermano, aunque temo por su seguridad ahora que mi madrastra Eris hace lo que quiere.

Conocí a tu hermano, y tu reino. Le pedí su ayuda para sacarte de tu prisión.

Al principio se negó pero aceptó hacerlo tras mis suplicas. No será fácil, ni rápido, pero es una esperanza para ambos.

Las cosas en Wessex no son sencillas, tengo mucha presión de la corona y estoy muy vigilada por Aioros.

Perdón si no escribo tan seguido pero es difícil que Dohko haga llegarte estas cartas con sus contactos.

Espero que este tormento pase pronto y pueda tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

Con amor

Saori

Atesoró en su pecho aquellas palabras. Su amada había sido capaz de convencer a su hermano de ayudarlo y sonrió pensando en lo especial que era esa mujer. Lamentó no poder cuidarla de lo que sucedía en Wessex, pero no imaginaba todos los detalles que acontecían.

Sin embargo, la princesa había omitido una importante noticia en aquella misiva y es que no quería decirle a Saga de su embarazo, pues la idea de que ese hijo fuera fruto del ataque que había sufrido por parte de Aioros la consumía por dentro.

 **La historia ya se ha desarrollado, los siguientes capítulos serán para atar los cabos sueltos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Hasta pronto!**


	9. El heredero

_Hola, me alegra que sigan la historia aún. Ya nos vamos acercando al desenlace, espero que les este gustando._

 **EL HEREDERO**

Los meses habían pasado, el vientre de Saori había crecido considerablemente y el día del alumbramiento se venía venir. La pelilila temía mucho por su seguridad, pues Aioros observaba cada paso que daba. Seika había sido enviada de regreso a Leinster y ahora dependía totalmente de doncellas que eran fieles a la reina Artemisa. En su condición también era difícil que se escabullera por el castillo sin ser notada. Aquella tarde en particular, tenía un mal presentimiento. Deambulo por los pasillos intentando llegar a los jardines, pero una extraña conversación en unos de los salones llamó su atención.

-Necesito que lo hagas discretamente ¿entendiste Ángelo?

-No tiene de que preocuparse. Realmente yo pensé que a estas alturas ese idiota estaría muerto.

-Debí matarlo-dice el castaño- pero jamás pensé que sobreviviría tantos meses. Estoy seguro que alguien lo esta ayudando pero no se quien. Su familia le dio la espalda hace tanto, no tendría sentido que lo hicieran.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que hizo? ¿En verdad mató a Pandora?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, limitate a cumplir con la orden a la brevedad.

-Claro Milord, mañana mismo parto a primera hora.

Saori caminó lo más rápido posible al darse cuenta que Sir Angelo caminaba hacia la salida y se oculto tras una estatua. El moreno iba sonriendo y silbando por lo que no la noto. Cuando se sintió segura, siguió su camino hasta la armería donde encontró a Sir Dohko, quien al ver la expresión en su rostro, supo que algo malo sucedía.

-Milady está pálida ¿se encuentra bien?

-Tienes que ayudarlo, lo matarán

-¿Quien? ¿De que habla Milady?

-Deja de decirme Milady. Angelo lo hará, partirá al amanecer. Por favor, debes ayudarlo.

-Si dejo mi puesto ahora es posible que me descubran, pero no podemos dejar a Saga a su suerte. No se preocupe Lady Saori, me encargare de esto.

-Sir Dohko, prometámelo, prométame que lo sacara de ahí.

-Lo haré -dice el veterano mientras la toma de la mano- confíe en mi.

Aún con el corazón desbocado, Saori sale del palacio y camina despacio por los alrededores, orándole a los espíritus de la naturaleza para que Saga pueda salir con bien. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizo y logró ver a lo lejos un par de caballos que se acercaban, y al verlos mejor pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Milady ¿Que hace aquí? Luce pálida

-Shaka ¿Que sucedió? -pregunta asustada al ver a Mu dormido en el otro caballo que dirige Seika- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Es una larga historia, Leinster colapsó.

Todos entran al palacio y después de que Seika llevara a una habitación al pequeño Mu, Shaka comenzó a explicarle a la pelilida lo sucedido.

-Eris y su primo decidieron empezar a presionar a los pobladores para que les ofrecieran diezmos,al principio los obedecieron pero ella mostró avaricia y los hizo entregar prácticamente todo lo que tenían.

-Pero ¿como pudo hacer algo así? Esa gente apenas y tiene para su propia familia.

-Todo se descontroló cuando empezaron a negarse. Ella fue hasta la empalizada con soldados del palacio y a los que no entregaban nada los aprisionó. Hizo que varias familias dejaran sus tierras. Días después la mayoría de los hombres de todas las aldeas tomaron el castillo, a mi me avisaron y pude sacar a su hermano antes de que llegaran.

-¿Y Eris?

-No se que hicieron con ella o Abel. Milady, se que la gente de Leinster la aprecia, si usted regresara seguramente liberarían el castillo de inmediato.

-¿Regresar? ¿Así? -dice ella preocupada- dudo mucho que soporte el viaje querido Shaka.

-Tiene razón, soy un tonto. No luce del todo bien ¿se ha sentido mal?

-Creo que el día ya casi llega -dice caminando con dificultad- y también… Shaka no se si esté hijo es de Aioros.

El rubio la ve con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Hay posibilidades que sea de Saga -explica ella- si es así, ni mi bebé ni yo estaremos a salvo. Además ni siquiera sé si Saga salga vivo de los planes que tienen para él.

Ella rompe en llanto y el rubio la consuela abrazándola.

-Oh Saori. No se como hacer para que nada malo llegue a ti. Pareciera que cada paso que ha dado desde que salio de su hogar ha sido para acercarse a desgracias.

-Ve que tienes visitas.

-Reina Artemisa -dice Shaka apenado por estar abrazando a Saori- con su permiso, ire a ver si instalaron a su hermano Lady Saori.

-Gracias Shaka.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -dice Artemisa- No fuimos informados de su llegada.

-Hay problemas en Leinsteir, trajeron a mi hermano por su seguridad.

-Ya veo, supongo no tenemos problema en recibir al joven Mu -afirma alejándose unos pasos- claro que si tenemos problemas en que la futura reina y madre del heredero de Wessex se pasee en los jardines abrazado con un hombre.

-Shaka solo intentaba confortarme por lo sucedido.

Artemisa le lanza una fría mirada y sin decir más se va del lugar.

— 0 —

En la oscura celda, Saga yace adormilado. Ha pasado casi 1 mes desde que el chico que le llevaba comida no ha aparecido y eso es seguro porque las cosas más allá de aquel mar no van bien. Su vista esta nublada, tanto por el poco alimento y el constante dolor de cabeza, como por la falta de luz. Ahí en el sucio piso y deseando algunas gotas de agua, piensa en Saori, en su iluminada sonrisa.

Unos pasos se escuchan acercándose y abrir la reja. Saga intenta ver el rostro de quien se para ante él pero no logra enfocar. Solo escucha una voz.

-Miren esto. El gran Sir Saga en persona. O lo que queda de él… Llevenselo

El peliazul es levantado por un par de hombres grandes y arrastrado hacia afuera.

-Sir Angelo ¿quiere que lo hagamos aquí?

-No, quiero divertirme con él. Llévenlo a la costa, yo iré por algo de comer y los veo allá.

Los soldados obedecieron y caminaron por el muelle hacia donde estaba el barco en el que había llegado, cuando el filo de una espada atravesó a uno de ellos. Aunque el otro intentó defenderse, no fue contrincante para el experimentado general de Wesses, Sir Dohko. Al caer al piso, Saga reacciona un poco en intenta ponerse de pie.

-Vamos amigo, debemos irnos rápido de aquí.

-Do...¿Dohko? -dice el peliazul confundido- ¿como?

-Te lo explicare después.

Cuando Sir Ángelo busca a su prisionero después de comer, se da cuenta de lo sucedido e inmediatamente inicia la búsqueda pero no encuentra rastro.

— 0 —

En Wessex, Saori ha empezado con las contracciones. Sujeta fuertemente la mano de Seika mientras la comadrona se prepara.

-Estara bien Milady -intenta consolarla Seika- sea fuerte.

La matrona empieza a hacer su trabajo y Saori comienza a pujar entre gritos de dolor, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas tanto por el dolor físico como por sentirse completamente indefensa. Después de varios minutos de trabajo de parto, al fin escucha un llanto agudo. Un hermoso varón de ojos verde turquesa la miran, mientras ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y lo observa detenidamente. Sus largas pestañas, su sonrisa y un poco de cabello azul claro, es lo más bello que jamás haya visto en su vida, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse un escalofrío la recorre pues sabe que sucederá lo que más temía.

-¿Ya nació mi heredero? -pregunta Aioros entrando en la habitación- Quiero verlo.

\- Milord, Lady Saori está exhausta -se interpone Seika- debería dejarla descansar un poco antes de…

-¿Por que te diriges a mi y me obstruyes el paso mujer?, apartate.

El castaño la hace a un lado mientras la comadrona sale del lugar. Saori lo ve pararse a un lado de ella y pedirle al recién nacido.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo.

La pelilia apenas y descubre el rostro del bebé para mostrarlo.

-¡Dámelo, quiero verlo bien!

-¡No!, dejalo dormir.

El príncipe intentó arrebatárselo, descubriendo la manta que lo cubría y viendo sus rasgos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es hijo de ese mal nacido!

Sujetando fuerte el brazo de Saori, ella se aferró a su hijo para protegerlo del golpe que vio que venía.

-Déjela en paz -lo detuvo Shaka- no puede hacer esto.

-Es mi esposa y haré lo que quiera con ella.

-No mientras yo esté aquí.

-No tienen idea de lo que puedo hacer, esto no se quedará así.

Con agresivos pasos Aioros sale de la habitación, dejando a Saori asustada y llorando.

-Shaka debes sacarme de aquí por favor. Mi hijo no estará a salvo si nos quedamos aquí.

-Ni su hijo ni usted Milady. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero ¿A donde iremos? ¿Regresará a Leinster?

-Si. Prefiero arriesgarme a que mi pueblo me juzgue a que los Wessex maten a mi bebé.

-Esta bien, buscaré a Mu y algo de provisiones para irnos lo más pronto posible. Necesitamos un carruaje, no puedo llevarla montando en su estado.

-No me importa si es una carreta, debo salir de aquí.

El rubio asintió y salió a cumplir con aquello.

— 0 —

Saga empezaba a poder ver mejor, después de tantos meses en la oscuridad, le había costado incluso caminar. Habían conseguido llegar a la costa de Inglaterra y desembarcado en una aldea alejada del Palacio Wessex para no meterse en problemas. Dohko quería tomar un trago antes de partir, así que dejó a Saga consiguiendo un par de caballos para continuar el trayecto.

Pero el veterano regresaba tambaleandose y brindando por la libertad de su amigo, sin saber que alguien los había estado siguiendo. Sir Ángelo los había observado paciente y justo cuando Dohko estaba frente a Saga, el ambicioso joven lo apuñalo por la espalda.

-Y así termina la vida de un traidor -afirmó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada- ¿creyeron que escaparían?

Saga sostuvo a su viejo amigo mientras veía como se desangraba sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ángelo? Es a mí a quien te enviaron a matar.

-Traicionó a su reino, no tengo por qué tener consideraciones con ese anciano.

Molesto por las frías y cínicas palabras de su ex compañero, el peliazul toma la espada de Sir Dohko y se va contra él. El moreno, evita los ataques con destreza, pero pronto se ve superado por la experiencia y furia de Saga, quien lo hiere de gravedad en una pierna. Acorralado, Ángelo empuja a su enemigo distrayéndolo y se da a la fuga.

Saga regresa al lado de Dohko, solo para encontrarlo sin vida y cerrar sus ojos. Ahora sabe que Aioros no se detendrá para vengarse de él. No puede solo llegar al palacio y sacar a Saori de ahí, debe ir preparado para pelear incluso una guerra por ella y la única manera de salir victorioso, es volver a reclamar lo que siempre debió ser suyo.

— 0 —

Seika ayudaba a su señora a empacar algunas cosas cuando fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta. Las miradas de las mujeres se cruzaron temerosas y la doncella abrió la puerta despacio. Un grupo de guardias reales entraron, tomando a ambas mujeres y el bebé a la fuerza.

-¿Que es lo que les sucede? Suéltenme -gritaba Saori- me lastiman.

Ninguno escuchó los reclamos de la dama y fueron a encerrarla a uno de los calabozos en el sótano del castillo. En uno de ellos también se encontraba Shaka visiblemente golpeado. Saori cobijó a su hijo en sus brazos para protegerlo del viento helado que se colaba por las ventanitas de la parte superior de la desgastada pared.

-Shaka ¿estas bien? -preguntó de una celda a otra- ¿que sucedió?

-Milady perdóneme. No pude protegerla… Su esposo dio la orden de apresarnos por traición. No pude constra todos los guardias.

-No te preocupes. Estaremos bien.

Pasaron un par de horas, donde solo el llanto del recién nacido rompía el tenebroso silencio del lugar. Alguien abrió la puerta de metal que daba al pasillo de las celdas.

-Vaya mi vida ¿estas cómoda?

-Aioros… Entiendo tu ira hacia mi pero ¿por que les haces daño a ellos? Dejalos ir por favor.

-Porque quiero que te sientas como yo me he sentido todo este tiempo. Cuando me enteré de tu embarazo por un momento pensé que podríamos dejar todo a un lado. Me darías un heredero y afianzaría mi trono. Lord Camus ya no me vería hacia abajo con desdén cada que me cruzo con él, restregándome la feliz vida que lleva con la única mujer que he amado.

-Lo lamento, en verdad. Pero ni ellos ni este bebé tienen la culpa de mis actos. Te pido que los dejes ir, aunque hagas conmigo lo que te plazca.

-No lo haré -dice entrando en la celda- si lo dejo ir a él intentará algo estúpido como sacarte de aquí. Y ella me da igual, pero si la dejo ir terminara prisionera igual.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Minos de Lindsey intenta tomar las aldeas cercanas a Wessex. Parece que no se detendrá hasta llegar aquí, así que no tiene caso que la libere. En cuanto a ti -dice tomándola del mentón y dándole un beso- tu eres mía.

Él camina hacia fuera de la celda pero Saori lo toma del brazo.

-Por favor, necesito cosas para mi hijo.

-¡Suéltame! Ese bastardo no me interesa.

Molesto, el castaño cerró de golpe la puerta y se fue. Saori no pudo contener el llanto de impotencia y regresó al piso donde estaba sentada, sujetó al pequeño contra su pecho, invocando a los elementales para pedir un milagro.

— 0 —

Saga se detuvo a observar las altas paredes del castillo de Kent. Hacía más de 10 años que había salido por sus puertas para no volver. Respiro profundo y caminó a través de la portería. Había tardado casi un día y medio en llegar hasta ahí, estaba cansado y hambriento pero no quería perder más tiempo. Unos guardias lo recibieron al intentar entrar a la parte prohibida del palacio. Sabía que no dejarían entrar a un plebeyo, por lo que no tuvo opción más que quitar la capucha que cubría su cabeza y dejarlos ver su rostro.

Ambos quedaron pasmados de ver al que creyeron su rey enfrente de ellos, pero sobretodo vestido de esa manera y en pésimas condiciones. Confundidos solo atinaron a abrirle paso y él sin decir nada siguió adelante.

Los pasos se hicieron eternos hasta llegar a la entrada del salón real. Abrio la puerta con cuidado, pero parecía que no había nadie. Caminó al centro del lugar, donde estaba el trono y varias pinturas con el heraldo de su casa.

-Y aquí estas -afirmó una voz que lo sobresaltó-.

Saga dio la vuelta para encontrar con el que parecía su reflejo. No sabía que decir o hacer. Cuando él decidió marcharse su hermano no lo detuvo pero tampoco lo juzgó. Sin embargo había tomado el papel de rey al morir sus padres, continuando con la ideología que ellos le habían inculcado.

-Hermano -pronunció por fin- es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Te ves bien, te queda ser rey.

-Y al parecer la vida en el destierro a ti no te sienta. Luces horrible -dijo con una mueca que bien parecía una sonrisa- me alegra que estés vivo.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo se.

El rey Kanon de Kent estaba muy bien informado de los movimientos de todos los otros reinos. Siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de los conflictos de los otros reyes y socializar lo suficiente para que lo respetaran, aunque a veces era inevitable verse involucrado, como lo sería en esta ocasión.

El país en general se enfrentaba a varias rebeliones. El Leinsteir se corría el rumor de que tenían prisionera a la reina Eris y su primo Abel había escapado dejándola a su suerte. Minos de Lindsey intentaba por tercera vez invadir Wessex a pesar de las advertencias del Rey Apolo de no sucumbir ante sus ambiciones, y al parecer esta vez lograría acercarse a su objetivo, pues había puesto a la ciudad bajo sitio. Ante los movimientos bélicos, el príncipe Camus se había refugiado al norte, en el reino de su esposa Hilda.

Kent había quedado en medio de todo, a Kanon no le interesaba apoyar a nadie, sin embargo su hermano lo necesitaba. Saga quedó frío de ver cómo la calma en la que se había ido, se había convertido en una guerra civil. Todo esto haría que llegar a Saori fuera más difícil.

-Tal vez si enviamos algún lacayo por ella -sugirió Saga- seguro ella podrá escapar.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? -Kanon bajo la mirada- No será tan fácil.

-¿Saber que? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-Ella ahora es prisionera. Fue acusada de traición cuando… Al dar a luz a su hijo.

El rostro del peliazul se tornó pálido.

-¿Hijo? ¿De Aio..?

-No. Justo por eso la encarcelaron. Al parecer es tuyo y Aioros enfureció.

Saga guardó silencio asimilando la noticia. Había planeado tomar a su amada y huir lo más lejos posible pero ahora esa noticia cambiaba sus planes. No quería que su hijo creciera huyendo.

-Hermano, debo recuperarla. Ayudame a sacarla de ahí.

-Lo se. Cuando estuvo aquí me contó lo que él le hizo, casi no podía creerlo

-¿De que hablas? ¿Que fue lo que le hizo?

Kanon de Kent miro a su hermano y le contó lo que Saori le había confesado la vez que estuvo en aquel palacio. Sir Saga golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar aquellos

-¿Cómo pudo? No puedo creerlo. Crecí junto a él y no imagino cómo pudo ensañarse así con ella… Hermano se que no tengo derecho alguno a pedir tu ayuda pero aun así lo hago, te necesito.

-No te preocupes, tu te fuiste de aquí por seguir tus principios. Nuestros padres querían hacer las cosas a su modo y yo los obedecí pero tu siempre tuviste razón y sobretodo el valor de decir lo que pensabas. Si esa es la mujer que amas y además ahora tiene un hijo tuyo, es el único heredero directo de nuestra casa ya que… Mi esposa y yo nunca pudimos procrear.

-Lamento oir eso -dijo Saga- pero si me ayudas con esto prometo hacer lo que sea para agradecértelo.

-Pues vayamos por ella entonces.

Ambos idearon un plan para conseguir su objetivo. Se jugarían el todo por el todo, pero era su única oportunidad. Tendrían que ir encubiertos hasta la linea de fuego y proponerle un trato a Minos de Lindsey, arriesgándose a que los traicione.

— 0 —

Minos de Lindsey era un hombre prepotente y tosco. Estaba en contra de la manera en la que Inglaterra había cambiado todo solo por la llegada del Rey Apolo. Al principio intentó cambiar las cosas entrando en el juego de poder, pero Apolo no era tonto, rápidamente lo vio como un posible enemigo y dejo el reino de Lindsey sin protección ni fondos para mejoras.

Aunque el Rey Minos intentó alejarse de la corona principal y mantenerse independiente como Kanon de Kent lo hacía, algo había terminado con su paciencia y diplomacia; Apolo había tomado sin su consentimiento a su hija Eurídice como segunda consorte, la cual no tenía derecho sobre el reino y prácticamente era degradada a una amante.

Desde ese día, Minos tomó a sus mejores hombres y empezó a atacar al reino que él creía le podía dar los medios para derrocar a Apolo, pues tenía la riqueza, milicia y ubicación para ello.

Cuando uno de sus allegados de confianza le dijo que el Rey de Kent estaba en el campamento con una oferta para él, dudo en dejarlo pero en realidad una alianza le daría una ventaja que no le vendría mal.

Kanon y Saga entraron escoltados por soldados que les quitaron las espadas que llevaban consigo.

-¡Miren esto! Los gemelos de Kent juntos, creo que nadie ha visto semejante cosa en años. ¿Que hacen aquí niños? -pregunto subiendo los pies a una mesa y encendiendo un puro- Yo hacía al gemelo mayor muerto.

-Hemos venido a proponerte algo -empezó Kanon- te ofrezco apoyo militar e información sobre cómo puedes entrar al palacio sin ser descubierto.

-¿De verdad? -incrédulo preguntó Minos- ¿Y que quieren a cambio?

-Que me dejes primero entrar y sacar a alguien de ahí -se apresuró a contestar Saga- solo eso pido.

-¿Sacar a quien?

-A la esposa de Aioros de Wessex

-No, definitivamente no. Nadie de la realeza escapará de allí.

-Minos, Saori de Leinster no tiene nada que ver con tu causa, ella es prisionera de los Wessex ahora -afirmó Kanon- No te afecta en nada que la saquemos de ahí porque a la familia real le importa un bledo lo que pase con ella.

-Si la ayudas -continuó Saga- tendrás de aliado a Leinster y a Kent.

Minos se quedó pensando, si la oferta era real podría verse beneficiado pero si lo traicionaban solo quedaría en ridículo.

-Los ayudare pero con una condición. ¿Por que es tan importante sacar a Saori de Leinster como para poner en juego su estabilidad como reino?

-Porque la amo -dijo Saga sin dudar- y justo ahora esta en un calabozo con mi hijo recién nacido, el único heredero de Kent.

Minos estalló en carcajadas.

-El futuro rey de Wessex es un cornudo, eso si me ha hecho el día. Muy bien ustedes dos, adelante, vayan por esa mujer.

 _Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima._


	10. Lucha por la libertad

UNA LUCHA POR LA LIBERTAD

Las tierras antes pacíficas de Leinster, ahora se habían convertido en un verdadero caos. La gente se había levantado en armas contra la autoridad de la reina Eris, clamando justicia, alimento y seguridad para sus familias. Abel, primo de la reina había jurado protegerla pero había huido en la primera oportunidad que tuvo; llevándose consigo uno que otro botín. Sin el general Shaka a cargo de la guardia real, los rebeldes fácilmente habían tomado la fortaleza que fungía como casa real, dejando a Eris a merced de varios líderes salvajes.

Sin más ideas para defenderse, Eris intentó negociar con ellos sin éxito, terminando exiliada más allá de la empalizada sin más bienes que las vestiduras que llevaba al momento. Con el clima no favorecedor de aquel territorio, rápidamente la mujer quedó empapada y a punto de congelarse. La última vez que alguien de aquel reino la vio, caminaba descalza y con el semblante desvanecido en dirección a los acantilados. Algunos dicen que siguió caminando hacia ellos sin detenerse y saltó lanzando gritos de ira hacia la familia Leinster. Otros dicen que un granjero la acogió y la tomó como esposa, dejando atrás todo su pasado y cambiando su nombre. Lo cierto es que ella jamás intentó volver al castillo.

Mientras tanto, los pequeños clanes familiares de aquella región peleaban entre sí sin ningún tipo de plan ni control. Una parte pensaba que debían aguardar el regreso de los legítimos herederos de las tierras, el resto pensaba que era la oportunidad de saquear todo y ver solo por ellos mismos. Así, sin un líder que pusiera orden, Leinster parecía destinado a desaparecer.

— 0 —

El rey Apolo estaba sentado fumando mientras veía caer la lluvia por la ventana de aquella biblioteca, parecía como si toda Inglaterra se hubiera levantado en armas por una u otra razón y eso hacía ver su nula autoridad. Unos ligeros golpes llamaron a la puerta y su hijo Camus entró.

-Llegaron informes interesantes del sitio de Wessex.

-¿Acaso Minos logró entrar?

-Aún no, pero hay rumores que tendrá algo de ayuda.

-¿De que hablas? Leinster está en su propia guerra, Northumbria nos es fiel y… ¿Kent? No. Kanon de Kent evita a toda costa cualquier roce con otro reino, prefiere mantenerse al margen y conservar si imaginaria independencia.

-Pues hay quienes dicen que vieron a los gemelos juntos cabalgando hacia Wessex y más aún, dicen que hablaron por un buen rato con Minos.

-¿Ambos? Pero Sir Saga estaba recluido en las islas del exilio

El pelirojo se levantó de su asiento. Algo más sucedía y era inconcebible que él no estuviera al tanto pero sobretodo que las piezas de su ajedrez se movieran sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Hijo ha llegado el momento de que te midas como futuro líder de Inglaterra, quiero que vayas a Wessex con un batallón de nuestra milicia y le brindes apoyo al rey Sísifo y su familia.

-Claro padre, será un honor representar mi escudo. Me prepararé para partir.

El peliazul salio calmado de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hacia su recámara donde estaba su esposa.

-¿Por que esa cara? -preguntó Hilda- ¿Paso algo?

-Tendré que ir a Wessex, es posible que entremos en batalla para ayudarlos.

La albina bajo la mirada preocupada, sabía la situación que había en aquel lugar y a pesar de haber terminado con Aioros hacía ya meses para casarse con Camus, su corazón a veces era infiel.

-¿Es necesario que vayas tu mismo?

-Mi padre me lo ha pedido y no lo pienso defraudar, pero no me hace gracias ponerme en riesgo para ayudar a tu querido Aioros.

-Camus, hemos hablado de esto antes. Tomé mi decisión.

-Porque él tomó la suya. Sabes que no soy segunda opción de nadie y aún ahora puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él. Si no fuera porque nuestra alianza era necesaria, hubiera preferido evitar esta unión.

-Me he esforzado por ser una esposa honorable y estar a tu altura, he cumplido con mi palabra y jamás te faltaré -afirmó Hilda seriamente- si a pesar de eso deseas seguir atormentándote con mi pasado, adelante. Pero debemos estar aquí para el otro y eso no cambiará, será mejor te acostumbres… Suerte en el frente, se que lo harás bien.

— 0 —

El rey Sísifo estaba indignado ante la falta de apoyo por parte del rey Apolo. Minos de Lindsey se había plantado con su ejercito alrededor de su palacio y empezaba a molestarle no poder salir. Sus consejeros le decían que era mejor aguardar y esperar a que desistiera, pero ya había pasado casi una semana y Minos no parecía tener intención de irse. Por otro lado estaba la opción de pelear, pero sin ninguno de sus 3 generales, tendría que enviar a su hijo mayor o ir él mismo a dirigir los ataques. En realidad él se sentía algo oxidado para dirigir una batalla así.

-¿Estas bien querido? -preguntó la reina Artemisa- estas pálido.

-Esto no me gusta Artemisa, no quiero pensar si Minos decide atacarnos y consigue entrar a la ciudadela, perderemos vidas, saquearan todo. ¡Y Apolo ni siquiera ha enviado a nadie!

-Trata de calmarte, eso no sucederá. Aun tenemos suficientes provisiones y nuestro ejército es fuerte y numeroso,no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-Un ejército sin líderes ¿sabes lo que sucede cuando el ganado no tiene pastor?

La reina molesta le da la espalda a su esposo.

-Hay mayores problemas que un montón de salvajes acampando en nuestro jardín ¿sabes?

-¿A que te refieres mi reina?

-Estas tan enfrascado en esta lucha que no te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede con nuestro hijo mayor. ¿No te has preguntado donde esta su esposa?

-Supuse que descansando del parto. Por cierto ¿por que no me han traído a mi nieto?

-Ese bastardo no es tu nieto y ella está ahora mismo en los calabozos. Acabo de hablar con Aioros, se negaba a decirme lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Que? ¿Por que encerraron a Lady Saori?

-¡Porque el hijo que dio a luz es de ese infeliz de Saga! Esa mujer es una cualquiera que se atrevió a engañar a nuestro hijo y a manchar con lodo nuestro nombre. ¡No podemos dejar que esto se sepa!

-Fue por eso que Saga fue exiliado, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Y que piensa hacer Aioros con esto?

-Dejarla ahí supongo, pero su hermano y sus sirvientes de confianza están con ella.

-¿Y el bebé?

-También. Sin embargo a mi me preocupa que alguien pueda encontrarla y se sepa todo.

-¿Entonces que propones? ¿Exiliarla también?

Artemisa mira muy seriamente a Sísifo, a pesar de no considerarse una mujer malvada, haría lo que sea para resguardar la seguridad de su familia y su reino.

-Creo que la princesa Saori y su recién nacido debería de convertirse en una lamentable víctima de está situación bélica por la que estamos pasando.

-¿Quieres que la matemos? No, eso no estaría bien.

-Lo que ella le hizo a nuestro príncipe tampoco estuvo bien. Sísifo, no podemos permitir que esto salga de Wessex.

El rey bajó la mirada y guardo silencio, no le gustaba la idea pero tampoco se le ocurría nada más para evitar que se supiera todo, además ya bastantes problemas tenía con el enfrentamiento que estaba en puerta.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer…

Artemisa salio de la biblioteca donde había charlado con su esposo sin notar que alguien había escuchado aquella conversación. El más joven de la casa Wessex se había ocultado tras una escultura para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. A pesar de su corta edad se dio cuenta de la injusticia que su familia pensaba cometer en nombre de mantener un status. Y así como antes había decidido tomar su propio camino respecto a acercarse a su pueblo, también decidió no ser parte de esto.

Sin que nadie lo viera, bajo a los calabozos para asegurarse que lo que había escuchado era verdad. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble y caminó por el pasillo llegando a la celda donde Saori estaba sentada en el piso abrazando a su hijo.

-Princesa, soy yo, Aioria.

A ella le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la luz de la antorcha que el joven sostenía y al hacerlo le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí Aioria?

-Se todo, lo de tu hijo. ¿Es verdad? ¿Engañaste a mi hermano? ¿Amas a Saga?

-Si pequeño. Cometí errores por los que ahora debo pagar y si, lo amo pero ahora eso ya no importa mucho ¿o si?

-Debes salir de aquí, si te quedas ni tú ni tu bebé vivirán. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

-Porque se que no eres una mala persona y que no mereces esto.

Aioria abrió la celda de la princesa, ayudándola a ponerse de pie para después abrir las celdas donde se encontraban Mu, Seika y Shaka.

-Vamos, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes y sin que nos vean.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo de Wessex, Saga y Kanon habían logrado entrar a la citadela por un dren pluvial y vestidos como aldeanos, habían logrado pasar sigilosamente a los soldados del palacio.

-Tantos años viviendo aquí al menos fueron útiles -le dijo Saga a su hermano- ya pasan de las 5, seguramente habrá cambio de guardia. Si nuestra información es correcta, deben tener a Saori en los calabozos, de prisa.

Ambos entraron por un corredor de servicio que los llevaría hacia su destino, sin embargo un soldado los encontró sospechosos y quiso detenerlos.

-Hey ustedes dos ¿a donde se dirigen?

El hombre reconoció a Saga y comenzó a gritar, ambos gemelos se vieron a los ojos al verse descubiertos, sabían que no tendrían más opción que luchar por lo que desenvainaron sus espadas al escuchar que más soldados se acercaban. La lucha no se dejó esperar, los hermanos dominaban el arte de la espada, por lo que parecía que podían acabar con la docena de guardias que los atacaban, pero cuando parecía que fácilmente saldrían de eso, escucharon una voz.

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a volver.

Saga se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz y fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al piso con el labio sangrando. Kanon intentó acercarse pero fue sujetado por varios soldados, quienes lo inmovilizaron.

-Aioros -dijo Saga poniéndose de pie- no quiero pelear contigo, solo he venido por Saori.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que puedes entrar aquí donde yo tengo el poder y solo llevarte a mi esposa?

-Tu jamás la quisiste, no tienes derecho a…

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo porque es mi mujer. Te guste o no, le guste a ella o no. No pienso perdonarte por tu traición, debí matarte desde que lo supe pero fui un estúpido en tenerte piedad. Tu y esa maldita zorra lo pagarán hasta el final de sus días. Aunque tu no vivirás mucho, ella sin embargo se quedará aquí conmigo y tendrá que cumplir con su deber de esposa, aunque llore y suplique como la vez que la hice mía.

-¡Eres un malnacido! -dice el peliazul atacando con su espada- yo tampoco te perdonaré por lo que hiciste.

Aioros le pide a sus guardias que no se metan en la pelea, mientras ambos se miden en una lucha donde la ira y el rencor predomina. Kanon por su parte logra liberarse y también inicia a pelear contra el resto de los soldados.

-No tienes oportunidad Saga, rindete y haré que tu muerte sea rápida.

-No. No hasta que esté seguro de que Saori y mi hijo estén a salvo.

-Ah si… Tu pequeño bastardo. Su destino será morir al igual que tu.

-Aioros, te lo pido por nuestra amistad, si alguna vez de verdad me consideraste tu hermano te pido que dejes ir a Saori y mi hijo. Si quieres vengarte hazlo conmigo pero a ellos dejalos en paz. Yo me equivoqué, debí hablarte de frente y asumir las consecuencias de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-No lo haré, no seguiré siendo el hazmereir de todos,

Con toda su furia, Saga se mueve hábilmente sobrepasando a su adversario durante varios minutos, Aioros logra esquivarlo, despojándolo de su espada y poniéndolo contra la pared.

-Adios hermano -dice el castaño sarcásticamente- ¡muereee!

-¡Nooo!

El grito de Saori que llega corriendo hace a Aioros voltear y Saga aprovecha esto para golpearlo y desarmarlo. Shaka se une a Kanon para terminar con los pocos soldados que seguían de pie. Aioria corre hacia su hermano pero este lo aleja al darse cuenta que ayudo a Saori a salir de los calabozos.

-¡Tu también eres un maldito traidor! -dice intentando levantarse- ¿cómo pudiste ayudarlos? ¿Tu los dejaste entrar?

-Él no tuvo nada que ver en eso, déjalo Aioros, todo terminó -afirma Saga- haz perdido, acéptalo.

Saori se acerca a donde ellos se encuentran con el bebé en brazos y la mirada puesta en aquel hombre que tanto extrañó, sin embargo Aioros aprovecha para sujetarla y amenazarla con una daga que saca de su bota.

-¡Suéltala! -grita con desesperación el peliazul- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Hermano no -grita Aioria queriendo detenerlo- ¡No lo hagas!

-¡Tu dejame maldito traidor! No se saldrán con la suya.

Cuando Aioros alza la mano para atacar a Saori, quien solo sujeta fuertemente a su hijo, una espada atraviesa el abdomen del príncipe quien solo se mira el estómago con expresión confundida y cae de rodillas. Saga observa la escena y al caer Aioros se da cuenta que Kanon fue quien lo atacó.

-Solo puedes tener un hermano ahora.

Saga corre a abrazar a Saori, besándole la frente.

-Pensé que te perdería -dice él- ¿este es…?

-Nuestro hijo

-Aun no estamos a salvo, no tardaran en venir más guardias -dice Kanon- debemos salir de aquí ahora.

Aioria llora al lado de su hermano quien parece haber perdido sus signos vitales, al ver esto Saori se acerca a él.

-Perdonanos, jamás quise que esto terminará así, Aioros yo…

-No digas nada más, solo vayánse.

-Saori, debemos irnos.

La pelilila derrama algunas lagrimas mientras es tomada de la mano por Saga para dirigirse al lugar por donde entraron.

-No podremos salir sin llamar la atención, somos demasiados. Y la princesa llamara la atención.

-Kanon debemos intentarlo.

En ese momento se escuchan diversas explosiones alrededor del palacio. Minos de Lindsey ha decidido entrar con sus tropas y una violenta batalla inicia en todos los rincones del castillo. El grupo que intenta salir aprovecha la distracción y bajo el flanqueo de Shaka, Saga y Kanon logran salir por el mismo dren por el que entraron.

Ya afuera, se acercaron a donde Minos de Lindsey dirigía la batalla.

-Ah por fin salieron -dice despreocupadamente el rey- lo siento no pude esperar más. Apolo mandó tropas dirigidas por su hijo y tuve que adelantar mis planes.

-Si Lord Camus viene con todo su ejercito no tienes oportunidad -afirmó Kanon- deberías reconsiderar retirarte.

-No viene con todos sus hombres solo son un par de cuadrillas. Wessex caerá hoy. Ahora debo irme, mis hombres me necesitan. Si salgo vivo de aquí, cobraré su deuda pendiente.

Minos agitó su espada y salio galopando. Shaka consiguió varios caballos con los cuales poder escapar de aquella sangrienta revuelta cuanto antes.

-¿Nos acompañaras hermano? -preguntó Saga-.

-No, debo volver a casa. Me preocupa mi esposa, no quiero que esto se salga de control. Ve con tu mujer, después nos veremos.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

La pelilila se despidió agradeciéndole también por la ayuda y se separaron. Kanon regresó a Kent para asegurar su reino, mientras que Saori y los demás decidieron tomar rumbo a Leinster donde tendrían que manejar a los rebeldes antes de poder retomar su hogar.

— 0 —

La reina Artemisa había buscado desesperada a sus hijos para llevarlos al refugio secreto de la familia real, mientras el rey dirigía personalmente la defensa del castillo. La servidumbre había huido y la guardia real tenía demasiados problemas como para prestarle atención a la frustrada mujer. Después de minutos que le parecieron eternos, vio al final de un corredor a Aioria de rodillas junto a el cuerpo de alguien. Ella se apresuró a él desconcertada porque el joven no respondía a su llamado, pero cuando estuvo a un metro de él entendió el por qué.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el palacio, uno que ni siquiera el sonido de las espadas y explosiones pudieron acallar, un grito de una madre que encuentra a su hijo sin vida. Aioria la tomó en sus brazos, alejándola de tan terrible vision.

-Vamos madre, debemos irnos de aquí.

-No, Aioros…

-Se ha ido. Perdóname, quería hacer lo correcto pero no quería que terminara así.

-¿Tu?

-No, pero yo los ayudé a escapar, tuve que hacerlo o no habría podido con la culpa.

Artemisa lo mira confundida y voltea a ver la puerta que conduce a los calabozos abierta.

-Por ella, ¡por esa maldita mujer mi hijo esta muerto!

-Vámonos ya.

El príncipe la toma del brazo y a pesar del llanto y rabia de la reina, consigue llevársela a un lugar seguro en una aldea cercana.

El rey Sísifo sin embargo no tiene tanta suerte pues al encarar a Minos fue derrotado, muriendo en el campo de batalla. El reino de Wessex fue tomado finalmente y para cuando el príncipe Camus llegó solo había muerte y destrucción; si algo había aprendido de su padre era que los soldador eran dinero y enviarlos a morir por una causa perdida era estúpido, por lo que así como llegó, decidió regresar. Ya se negociaría aquello de otra manera, en una mesa con una copa de vino, como era siempre mejor hacerlo,

— 0 —

Cuando finalmente Saga y el resto llegaron a las tierras altas de Leinster, Saori derramo varias lagrimas al ver los pueblos decaídos, gente enferma y carencias. Pronto llegaron a las afueras del castillo y se detuvieron ante un grupo de hombres que les impidieron el paso.

-¿Quien es su líder? -preguntó Saori- Quiero hablar con él.

-Esta bien, la dejaremos pasar pero solo a usted, ellos deben quedarse afuera.

-De ninguna manera entraras ahí sola -dijo molesto Saga- eso no sucederá.

La pelilila se volteó hacia él y le beso dulcemente la mejilla.

-Estaré bien, esta es mi gente y no me lastimaran, confía en mi.

-Dejen que la acompañe, por favor -se acerco el joven Mu- yo tambien soy un Leinster y quiero estar presente.

Al ver a Mu desarmado, los hombres accedieron, llevándolos ante el que había liderado la rebelión. Aldebarán era un hombre tosco de gran estatura y fornido, era conocido por ser de pocas palabras y poca paciencia, pero la gente de aquellas tierras confiaban en él por ser justo y leal.

Cuando Saori y Mu entraron al salón donde se encontraba comiendo, Aldebarán reconoció de inmediato a la princesa y se puso de pie, un poco nervioso.

-Milady, no imaginé verla por aquí.

-Han pasado muchas cosas al parecer Milord.

-¿Lord? ¿acaso tengo aspecto de lord?

-Por lo menos veo que disfruta de las comodidades de mi hogar, lo cual me alegra mucho -dijo tranquila Saori- sin embargo estoy aquí para hablar sobre el futuro de este reino.

-Dudo mucho que haya un futuro Milady, las cosechas se perdieron, los animales mueren de hambre, el pueblo sufre enfermedades y se han quedado sin nada ante los caprichos de su madrastra.

-Pero ustedes se encargaron de echarla y en realidad es un alivio, estoy agradecida con ustedes por ello.

-¿A que ha vuelto? ¿Acaso a gobernar como ella?

-No, solo he vuelto al que siempre ha sido mi hogar. Me duele verlo así, ver el sufrimiento de la gente. Los conozco y ustedes a mí, mi familia ha dirigido estas tierras por siglos y no pienso rendirme solo por las consecuencias de las ambiciones de gente como Eris.

-¿Y como piensa hacer eso Milady? Yo no tengo hambre de poder, usted y su hermano pueden volver a sentarse en el trono y yo regresaré a mi choza en la empalizada pero ¿Que hará? Una mujer sola y un niño.

-Es verdad que he quedado viuda pues el príncipe que desposé ha muerto recientemente pero no estoy sola. Además de mi hermano hay gente cercana a mí que es mi familia. Deben confiar en mi.

El hombre miró a los ojos a Saori, había luz y pureza en ellos, aunque su sentido común le hubiera pedido no confiar en ella, algo en el viento le susurro que lo hiciera.

-Bien Princesa, si es así… Bienvenida a casa.

 _ **Este es prácticamente el último capitulo de la historia como tal, aunque haré un epílogo para atar los cabos que quedaron sueltos, en estos días lo actualizare para dar por concluido el fic, espero les haya gustado.**_


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Ante los cambios en los territorios, el rey Apolo prefirió doblegarse y aceptar a los nuevos líderes. Minos se alzó como rey de una gran extensión de tierras, absorbiendo lo que antes era Wessex bajo su mando y, como bien lo vaticinó el príncipe Camus, un arreglo político lo llevó a mantener la paz.

En la capital del reino, Hilda dio a luz a un hermoso niño de ojos azules al que llamaron Hyoga. Después de esto y con la muerte de Aioros, Camus jamás volvió a desconfiar de su esposa y tuvieron un matrimonio tranquilo.

— 0 -

El príncipe Aioria y su madre encontraron asilo en Northumbria donde, a pesar de no contar con posesiones, el joven mantenía su título y estatus, quedando comprometido con Flare, la hermana menor de Hilda. Esto le convenia al reino del norte, pues al contar solo con mujeres como herederas, el matrimonio con un noble les garantizaba que su dinastía perdurará. Flare era noble y hermosa, por lo que pronto se ganó un lugar en el corazón de Aioria.

Su madre lady Artemisa jamás logró recuperarse de la pérdida de su hijo y su esposo, por lo que pasó el resto de los días confinada en el castillo del extremo norte, sin tomar partida en nada más que los nietos que le regaló su hijo menor.

— 0 —

En Kent, el rey Kanon cambio las reglas que su familia había impuesto donde se castigaba con crueldad y se exigían cumplimientos extremos por parte de los aldeanos. Al fin se dio cuenta que las tradiciones familiares no siempre son las correctas y que a veces hay que seguir sus propios ideales, como lo hizo su hermano.

El reino se abrió después de siglos, permitiendo el comercio y las buenas relaciones con los demás reyes, por lo que en pocos años se volvió uno de los más prósperos y respetados.

Como era de esperarse, Kanon se preocupo por brindarle ayuda a Saga, quien ahora fungía como rey legítimo de Leinster junto a su esposa. Sabía que tenían tiempo difíciles, por lo que no dudo en cooperar con semillas y animales para mejorar la situación.

— 0 –-

En los meses posteriores a su regreso a Leinster, Saori apoyo lo más posible a toda la gente que necesito su ayuda y acompañada por Saga, visitó cada aldea para mostrar su compasión. El pueblo agradecido le reitero su lealtad a ella y su familia.

El joven Mu decidió mudarse a la capital del reino, pues quería aprender medicina, así que inició una nueva aventura lejos de su hogar, pero con la certeza de que esta vez, todo saldría bien.

Saori finalmente tuvo la paz necesaria para convertirse en sacerdotisa madre dentro de su tradición y pudo conservar los conocimientos adquiridos por su abuela, practicándolos libremente.

Su relación con Saga era muy estrecha, se sentía segura y en paz a su lado, confiaba ciegamente en él, quien cada día intentaba borrar con su amor los recuerdos de los meses que sufrió el maltrato de Aioros. Él mismo también se había recuperado de las heridas físicas que el confinamiento y las batallas le habían provocado.

Ambos decidieron hacer la promesa que los uniera para toda la vida, por lo que arreglaron una ceremonia ritual ante los ancianos del reino.

Saori se vistió con un sencillo vestido blanco de amplias mangas que colgaban desde sus hombros descubiertos, Seika la ayudó a colocarse una corona de naturaleza muerta en el cabello y le abrochó el collar con triskeles dorador que adornaban su cuello.

Saga por su parte, vistió su armadura y puso una capa azul cruzando su pecho, así como su espada en su funda de piel de ciervo.

Ambos se presentaron en el centro del bosque donde las ancianas sabias en la tradición los esperaban. Mu sostenía a su pequeño sobrino, mientras Shaka contemplaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Saori con un poco de nostalgia.

Saga y Saori entraron al círculo de pétalos que rodeaba a todos los presentes y varias mujeres encendieron las velas que apuntaban a los cuatro puntos cardinales en aquel ocaso mágico. La sacerdotisa anuncia que la pareja ha decidido unir sus vidas hasta que su amor perdure y les pide que digan sus votos.

El peliazul es quien toma la palabra.

-Saori, te he amado desde aquella primera vez en que el destino hizo que chocáramos por accidente, desde ese día mi mente no se apartó de ti y la vida me regaló la oportunidad de volverte a encontrar y conocer más. No se si merezca este precioso regalo de estar a tu lado, solo se que estar contigo ha hecho que me de cuenta que siempre falto algo en mi vida y ahora está completa, pues me has dado todo lo que necesitaba. Quiero pasar cada día contemplando tus ojos, limpiar tus lagrimas cuando no las pueda evitar, reír como solo contigo logro hacerlo, protegerte del dolor que pudiera llegar a ti y amarte cada que tu voz me lo pida. Yo Saga de Kent, en perfecto amor y perfecta confianza, te tomo a ti Saori como mi compañera.

Los ojos de la pelilila apenas y podían contener las lagrimas al escuchar las palabras de su amado, por lo que respiro intentando decir lo que sentía también.

-Jamás creí encontrar a alguien como tu, llegaste como viento de otoño sin avisar y me hiciste volar. Pase por muchas cosas cuando estabas lejos y ni por un momento dude de ti o de nuestro amor; siempre oré a los dioses por tu regreso pues sabía que como el río siempre desemboca en el mar, tu encontrarías la manera de volver a estar en mis brazos. Veo en tu mirada la nobleza y la tristeza que hay en tu corazón y prometo estar ahí cada día cuando necesites el calor de un abrazo, una palabra de aliento o fuerzas para luchar. Yo seré tu faro en la oscuridad y de la mano te guiare cuando te sientas perdido. Yo Saori de Leinster en perfecto amor y perfecta confianza te tomo a ti Saga como mi compañero.

La sacerdotisa les entregó el cáliz con vino y cada uno le ofreció de beber al otro, para después colocarse los anillos el uno al otro. Con sonrisas nerviosas, los novios toman sus manos formando un ocho, mientras son atadas en una promesa de amor infinito que durará en esta vida y las que siguen. Todos los presenten elevan sus deseos de felicidad hacia la pareja y la sacerdotisa los bendice mientras Saga acerca a Saori hacia él y la besa dulcemente.

Mu se acerca al altar con el bebé en brazos para que también sea bendecido y presentado a los dioses. La pareja lo toma con las manos y pide por su salud y buena estrella, dándole el nombre de Evander de Kent-Leinster.

Al terminar la ceremonia, los presentes empiezan a encender las fogatas, la música se hace presente y las doncellas bailan en circulo tomadas de la mano. Saga observa el reflejo de la luz de las llamas en el rostro de Saori, ella se da cuenta y baja la mirada tímidamente, sin poder creer que todo no sea un sueño.

-¿Que piensa mi dulce dama?

Ella sonríe y lo toma de la mano, dirigiéndose al centro del circulo para bailar con él alegremente. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por los elementales y los dejaron estar juntos para ver prosperar a su pueblo y crecer a su hijo. En medio de aquel alboroto de música y alegría, Saga se detiene para tomar a Saori de la cintura y elevarla hasta tenerla frente a él. Ella complacida se sujeta del cuello de su ahora esposo mientras sus miradas se encuentran para perderse en un beso cuyo calor desafía a la fría noche.

 _FIN_

 ** _Quiero darles las gracias a las personitas que leyeron esta historia, en especial a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos!_**


End file.
